Prohibit Love
by sleepneeded911
Summary: Haley's belief in love changes as she falls for Nathan Scott, her bff's enemy and brothers bff. Would she betray her brother and bff? Read and find out! AU Naley. Finally updated! Chapter 14: Part II, continuation of Nathan's 18th bday!
1. Morning Disaster

**Title: Prohibit Love**

****

****

**Rating: PG-13 for underage drinking and cursing**

****

****

**Pairing: Alternate Universe Naley!**

****

****

**Background Information: Everything is fair game, except for all the Naley moments! I know, sucks, but you'll see why…Everything else will be explained in the story.**

****

****

**Summary: Haley is convinced that love does not exist. However her faith change****s when she falls for Nathan Scott, her best friend's enemy and her brother's best friend. Would she betray her brother and best friend once she gets to know the real Nathan Scott or will she be a coward and ignore her true feelings towards him? She can't control her heart and her heart yearns for her best friend's enemy. **

**

* * *

**

****

**_Prologue:_**

_Hello, my name is Haley James and I am 17 years old. I am a senior in Tree Hill High and my best friend is Lucas Scott. Peyton Sawyer is also a friend, but we really don't hang out. Brooke Davis is the girlfriend of my best friend so I am unfortunately friends with her. _

_ I, Haley James, am no believer in teen love. All Teenagers don't know what love is. Teenagers think that they are in love when really all they do is lust for one another. It all comes down to that, lust. Besides what is the point of having a boyfriend when you know that eventually you'll break up with him or her? Seriously, why go through all the pain and misery?_

_ Well guess what? I am about to be find out that I am terribly and completely wrong. During my last year in high school, I, Haley James will fall in love with my best friend's worst enemy. _

**Chapter 1: **

****

**_Morning disaster…_**

**__**

****

****

****

**RING, RING, RING!!! **

"Stupid clock," I yell as I get up and turn it off. "It's too early for school," I mumble out loud as I looked at the clock; 6:30 a.m.

_'The School Board is crazy for starting school this early. I should write them a note demanding they change the time that school begins,'_ I tell myself as I recognized the time.

"Yeah right," I reply to myself as I walk to my closet.

I look through my closet and try to find an outfit for my first day back.

_'Should I go for, 'Look at me I'm sexy' or should I go for 'Look I'm cute in a preppy, conservative way,''_ I think to myself as I look in the closet.

"You know looking in that closet and not actually picking out an outfit is not helping you with getting ready. You got thirty minutes and then we are leaving," declared my brother as he interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh thank you my dearest brother for that significant piece of information," I sarcastically told him as I rolled my eyes.

"I know, what would you do without me?" he mockingly asked me as he flashed his flawless smile.

My twin brother's name is Steven. Yup, we are twins except that he unfortunately got all the good looks. He is 6'3, green eyes, brown hair, built, and has an awesome sense of humor. However, he attended boarding school for the past three years because of his tenancy of breaking the law. Though, my parents finally decided to give him a chance and now here he is preparing for the first day at a new school. Yet, he shouldn't have a hard problem fitting in; he is what girls consider _"hot"_ and guys consider _"cool"._

"Well get out so I can get ready," I told him as I grabbed a denim skirt, a Red Polo, and my Red Superstar Adidas.

"So I see you are going for the Preppy look," he replied as he saw my ensemble.

"Get out of my room!" I demanded as I pointed towards the door and waited for him to leave.

"Fine, fine. I know when I am not wanted," he responded as he walked to the door. "But now you are down to 25 minutes," he added before he left.

I walked over to the door and slammed it shut. I was irritated that I got up so late and now I had a restricted amount of time to get ready.

"Arg! Why can't this day just be over?" I said aloud as I walked to my bathroom.

****

**_Little did she know that her first day, of her senior year, would be the first of an endless year of adventures, experiences, and trauma… _**

**__**

* * *

****

**AN: Hey what's up you guys! It's me again, sleepneeded! I hope that you guys like this one. This fic is going to take place throughout Haley's senior year from the first day of school till probably graduation.**

****

**If you want to picture Steven think of TOM WELLING. Yuppers! Tom Welling will be playing the twin brother of Haley!**

****

**Coming up:**

****

**_Steven's reckless driving and English class…_**

**__**

****

**WHO DO YOU THINK MIGHT BE IN HER CLASS?**

****

**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sleepneeded911**


	2. The dangerous ride and English Class

**Chapter 2**

**_The dangerous Ride and English Class…_**

****

****

**__**

****

**_Part I_**

"I still can't believe that mom and dad are letting you drive your car," I told him as I sat in his black Celica.

"Well you know Mom was a great help," he replied as he turned and winked at me.

Suddenly, he stepped on the gas harder and we were soon going over the speed limit.

"You know this is a felony," I told him as I held onto the dashboard.

"What are you talking about?" asked Steven, pretending to be clueless.

"This is considered criminal speeding and we could go to jail for this," I continued to inform him.

"Why do you always ruin my fun?" he questioned me as he took his foot off the accelerator and drove at a decent speed.

"Thank you.  You know I would actually like to get to school in one piece or how about without getting into an accident.  And I don't think you want Mom and Dad on your ass already."

"Thank you sis for that enlightening speech," he responded sarcastically as he entered the parking lot of Tree Hill High.  "I don't need you to remind me of my previous mistakes and how Mom and Dad would handle another error of mine," he annoyingly told me while he looked at me, not seeing someone crossing the parking lot.

"WATCH OUT STEVEN!" I yelled at him as I looked at the approaching person.

"Oh SHIT!" screamed Steven as he stepped on the brakes quickly.

The car finally came to an abrupt stop and both my brother and I got out of the vehicle.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Steven as he looked at the high school student.

"I swear I saw my life go before my eyes," retorted the figure.

"Peyton?" I asked lastly, noticing the individual.

"Yeah," she replied, still shocked.

"Oh my God Steven! You were about to run over one of my friends!" I began to yell again.

"Haley clam down, there is not a scratch on her," he responded as he walked to me.

"Arg Steven! This is the reason I wanted to drive.  At least I wouldn't try to run someone over and I would actually follow the speed limits!" I shouted at him.

"Who is he?" questioned Peyton curious of my brother as she looked at him up and down, taking interest.

"He just tried to run you over and you want to know who he is?" I cried out to her as I stared at her.

"Excuse Haley's rude manners, my name is Steven," Steven said as he extended his hand, "we are unfortunately related." 

"Thank you Steven for that fabulous piece of information, but I need to get to school because I know I at least want to be on time to my first class," I told them as I got my bag out of the back seat.

"Related?" Peyton asked, still confused.

"Yeah we are unfortunately twins," he informed her

"Haley, how come you never told me you had a twin brother?"

"It must have slipped my mind," I innocently answered.

"I bet…" replied Steven as he looked at me.

"So for the past two years that I've known you….you never had the chance to tell me that you had a twin brother?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know…like I said, it must have slipped my mind," I responded unknowingly again.  "Well nice to see you again Peyton, but I gotta go," I continued as I walked onto school grounds.  "And Steven… go to class today, it's your first day and all," I said, knowing that my brother was already wanting to ditch.

"What? Innocent me? Never…"he retorted as he looked at me.

"Whatever…see you during lunch," I told him as I continued to walk to the cafeteria, so I can grab my new schedule for this year.

**_Part II_**

"Oh my God! English first hour?" I cried as I received my schedule.

"Why are you complaining? I got College Algebra first hour," replied Lucas as he joined me.

"Hey there!" I greeted him as I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I just saw you yesterday Hales," he said puzzled.

"Yeah, but it feels like forever," I continued.  He gave me a puzzled glare.  "You would feel the same way if you had to deal with Steven."

"Point taken…so how is he?" he asked, knowing that he had been gone for a long time, but finally came back home recently.

"Good, I guess…he almost ran over Peyton today," I informed him.

"Really?" he asked astonished.  "Guess it didn't take long till he started doing some damage…"

"Seems like…" I replied as I began to walk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bubbly cheerleader and girlfriend of Lucas showed up beside us.

"Hey boyfriend," she greeted Lucas as she leaned in and kissed him.  "Hey tutor girl," she welcomed me as she acknowledged me. 

"Hey Brooke," I responded back top her.

I have gotten used to my nickname since sophomore year.  Lucas and Brooke have been together for about a year or so.  They got together for a little bit during sophomore year, but trauma was what ruined the relationship.  However, junior year they decided to give it another try and they've been together ever since.

"So what class do you have first hour?" Brooked asked me.

"Unfortunately, English," I answered annoyed.

"Oh….I never had English first hour…I always had it in the afternoon," she stated bafflingly.

"Yeah well…I get to know how it feels like now," I retorted annoyed.

"Well it's alright you'll get used to it."

"What do you have first hour?" I asked her.

"Fortunately, I have Creative Foods," she responded happily.

"Creative Foods?" I asked surprised.

"Oh…honey you're going to cook?" Lucas asked sweetly.

"Yes and soon I'll be cooking for us.  I'll actually make a romantic dinner one day!" she commented, excited.

"You're going to cook?" I asked again, stunned.  "I still remember the one day that you tried to make pancakes.  You almost burned down my kitchen; thank god I went downstairs to check on you."

"What? Britney Spears' Me Against the Music was playing.  I had to go see the video!"

"With the price of you almost burning down my kitchen?"

I looked over at Lucas and he mouthed 'Help.'  I soon began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked confused.

"Nothing," I responded as I continued to laugh.  "I just saw someone trip, that's all," I added, trying to cover up the real reason why I was amused.

She continued to look at me and then turned to Lucas.  She then glared at him intensely.

"What?" he questioned, trying to pretend that he didn't know of what was going on.

"Well you guys are so darn good to be around, but I need to get to class," I said as I began to leave.

"Oh tutor girl, I love the outfit!" Brooke called out to me.

"Thanks Brooke!" I responded as I walked to my first hour.

**_Part III_**

"Why does it feel like I've been in this hell classroom forever?" I mumbled as I looked at the clock.

_'Geez, I still have a half an hour left in here,_' I told myself.

Hastily the door opened and my classmates, teacher, and I looked at the person who just entered.

"Well, well, well Mr. Scott, decided to enlighten us today with your presence?" Mr. Jackson asked sarcastically.

"You know I had to show up at least for the last few minutes of class," Nathan Scott notified the teacher as he sat down by one of his friends, in the back of the class.

"I see…well make sure that doesn't happen tomorrow because Sweep does begin and if you're late then you won't enter my classroom, but sit around in a classroom with nothing to do while you sit around, quiet."

"Sounds so appealing Mr. Jackson," he responded mockingly.  "Next time I go to McDonald's I'll make sure to bring you an egg McMuffin."

"Oh thank you Nathan," he answered with a smile.  "Well as I was saying…" he began again to lecture.

_'Oh my God! Nathan is in my class?  Geez just when I thought this class was bad, he comes along and makes it worse.'_

I glanced quickly at him and rolled my eyes.

_'How about that? The Devil entered his home, hell,_' I thought as I looked again to around the class.

I gazed around the classroom and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't like it. 

_'Not one single, decent person that I talked to was in this class except for this one girl, Amber, but come on…she seems excited to be in here.'_

"This class is going to be boring," I uttered as I banged my head onto the desk.

Mr. Jackson unexpectedly stopped talking and walked over to me without my knowledge.  I suddenly heard his voice near me.

"Honey are you alright?" he asked with concern as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes…you know I was kind of tired being the first day and all…" I quickly lied after I finished being shocked.

"I know what you mean doll.  This morning I didn't even want to wake up, but I had to if I wanted to get paid," he said.  "Not like they pay us much," he added quietly.

My English 7-8 teacher is…you know it, gay.  He is a sweet guy, but when he walks…

"So as I was saying," the bell interrupted him.   "Oh I'll see you tomorrow," he told the class as he waved to the class goodbye.

I was the first one out, but I ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I said automatically as I looked over at the person I bumped.

"No problem," he retorted as he looked over at me.

"Nathan?" I asked surprised.  "Never mind, I take that apology back," I told him annoyed as I began to walk away.

As I walked away I felt someone looked at me from behind.  I looked behind and noticed someone staring at me

_'What a perv, looking at my ass and at my legs_,' I tell myself as I continued to walk to my next class.

**AN: Hey you guys! LOL…well thanks for the feedback! LOL…as promised I updated the rest of the chapter the following day.  **

**I'm glad that all you guys like Steven.  It's so funny how Haley and he are such opposites, but…**

**So u guys, I don't know when I'll have the following chapter up.  Maybe soon or maybe a little longer than sooner… LOL, so keep in tune to find out more!**

**Spoilers:**

**_Going out to lunch with Steven…_**

**Can you guys already imagine the damage that is going to happen? **

**So plz review! THANKS YOU GUYS! Love ya!**

**-Sleepneeded911**


	3. The racing against the Blue Eclipse

**Chapter 3**

**_The racing against the blue eclipse…_**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**__**

> > > > **__**

"What's up Haley?" asked Steven as he approached my locker during lunch.

"Hey. So how is Tree Hill High for you?" I asked him as I closed my locker.

"It's alright," he answered as someone passed by us and nodded to my brother.

In response, he nodded back. Peyton abruptly came out of nowhere and greeted us.

"So what was that about?" I asked him, curious to why someone who has been in this school for two or three hours was already getting nods from our other classmates.

"What was what?" he asked confused.

"Never mind…" I uttered as we began to walk to the parking lot. "It's just… that I've been for three years and I still haven't gotten hellos or nods from my other classmates," I added annoyed.

"Is Haley a little jealous?" asked Steven with a smile.

"Cute Steven, just forget I even said anything," I stated as we walked to his car.

Thankfully, the upperclassmen are able to leave campus during lunch. Now that Steven attends and drives, I am now able to leave the school. I have my license and everything, but I just prefer not to drive as much. The only downfall about leaving campus is that we only have 35 minutes of lunch time.

Peyton continued to follow us and I finally noticed and turned around.

"So are you coming with us?" I asked as I walked by her side.

"Yeah Steven invited me," she answered as we continued to walk to the car.

"I see…" I responded as we reached the car and opened the door. "I'll go in the back," I said as I got inside the car.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll do," I retorted as I got situated in the back.

Steven got inside and turned on the engine. Within a couple of minutes, we were outside the campus at a stop light with 50 Cent blaring in the car. A midnight blue eclipse unexpectedly pulled by our side and reared up his engine. Steven looked over at the car and became aware that the car next to him wanted to race.

"Looks like we have someone who wants to lose beside us…" he declared as he nodded his head in agreement to the other person in the car.

"Don't do it," I told him as he reared up his engine.

The light turned green and Steven stepped on the gas. I looked over at the speedometer and observed that we were going 60, 70, 80, and then 90 MPH.

"STEVEN!" I screamed as I saw that we were going 110.

I glanced over at Peyton and she just sat there as if it wasn't a big deal. In panic, I glimpsed at the car next to us and noted that he was right behind us. Suddenly, Steven switched lanes and made a sharp turn into a Plaza. We were now sitting outside a McDonalds.

"I told you the guy was toast," he said as he turned off the engine. "No one can beat my baby," he continued as he kissed the steering wheel.

I sat there, stunned at how calm both Peyton and Steven were.

"Whatever… get out of the car," I demanded.

We soon all stood outside.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom so I'll see you inside," I said as I walked off, not noticing a _blue Eclipse_ pull beside Steven. 

* * *

**AN:**** Hey there you guys! Well thanks for the awesome reviews. Although I hoped for a little more, lol…but oh well! So anyways I hoped that you guys liked this chapter and I'll hopefully have chapter 4 up during the week, next week, but…  
**

**Spoilers:**

**_-In McDonald's…_**

**_-Talking…_**

****

**_Who's on the basketball team?   
_**

****

**Well read and find out more! So see ya guys later and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Love ya!**

**-Sleepneeded911**


	4. The trust issue and the new addition to ...

**Chapter 4**

****

**_The trust issue and a new addition to the Tree Hill Ravens…_**

**__**

* * *

****

**_Part I_**

**__**

I stepped outside the bathroom and saw that Peyton and Steven were nowhere in sight.

_'Where the hell are those two?'_ I asked myself as I looked around some more. I then turned around and saw them, but they weren't alone. I saw that two other people stood beside Steven and they seemed to be conversing.

_'Wonder who the other two people are?_' I pondered.

I then saw the two strangers say goodbye, entered their car, and left. The car was the same blue Eclipse that Steven raced minutes ago. I then heard the muffler speed away. I continued to walk to the entrance, once again, and was greeted by Peyton and Steven finally walking in.

"What did they want?" I asked Steven.

"Oh, nothing… They just wanted to see who they lost to," he said with a triumph smile again. "So we need to order because we only have twenty minutes till lunch is over."

We walked to the counter and were greeted by an employee.

"Hello," she welcomed.

"Hello, may I please have a number 1 with a Sprite," I ordered

I looked over at Steven, but he still stood there motionless and speechless.

"Hello? Aren't you going to order?" I asked him annoyed.

"Oh, I thought we were all going to order separately," he replied looking at the menu. "Can I have a number 4 with a coke, two apple pies, and 6 pieces of chicken nuggets? Oh…and can you super size it," he directed.

Peyton and I looked at him in amazement. We didn't expect him to order so much food.

"Did you order for me too or did you order all that food for yourself?" asked Peyton, baffled.

"I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" he responded with a smile.

"You'll be growing all right. In the stomach," I told him.

"Funny Haley," he sarcastically answered.

"I try my best," I commented.

"So are you going to order?" he questioned Peyton.

"Um…I'll just have a McFlurry," she told the employee.

"That's all?" Steven asked surprised.

"Yeah. Unlike you, I prefer not to eat so much," she retorted jokingly.

"Come on, we need to add some meant to those bones. Look at you," he said as he looked at her. "Your skinny like hell."

"I know and I like to keep it that way," she informed him. "That will be all," she told the employee.

"Your total will be 14.89," she replied. **_I dunno if that's the real total…lol_**

****

"I'll pay since I'm such a gentlemen," Steven answered as he pulled out a 20.

"You'll pay 'cause the majority of the food is yours," I informed him.

"This is the thanks I get for paying for you? Next time I won't do such a generous deed," he continued as he received his change.

"Oh I'm so sorry dearest brother," I responded dramatically. "I will never do such a thing…"

"Funny sis. I can just feel the love from you," he replied sarcastically.

A couple of minutes later we walked to a table with our food.

"I still can't believe that you are just eating that," Steven stated as he pointed to her McFlurry.

"See some people need to stay in shape," she told him. "I can't fly as high if I weighed 200 pounds," she informed him **_Took it from Bring it On, lol…_**

****

"Are you telling me that you are a cheerleader?" he asked with big eyes and a huge interest.

"Why yes I am. I am co-captain. Brooke is head cheerleader," she informed him.

"Peyton, I'm impressed. Never thought that you'll be a cheerleader," he told her with a smirk.

I knew that my brother was day dreaming of Peyton right now.

"You are such a perv," I told my brother.

"What are you talking about Haley? I haven't said anything that is remotely involving Peyton with a short skirt, small shirt, being thrown in the air," he replied innocently with a grin.

"First of all you just said it and I know that you are imagining it right now," I stated.

"Hello, I'm right here," Peyton interrupted.

"Well…Let's get going," I told them, looking at my watch and observed that we had only ten minutes to go to our lockers and walk to our next class.

"No prob, we'll be there in two minutes," Steven retorted.

I just ignored his last comment, knowing that we will have to go over the speed limit to make it to our next hour.

"Thank God there is no Sweep today," I announced, knowing that we still wouldn't make it on time.

"Come on Sis, I bet you that we can make it to school on time without being late," he said to me.

"Whatever Steven, let's go," I told him as I stood by the closed passenger door.

"Why can't you ever trust me?" Steven asked me as he unlocked the door and got inside the car.

* * *

**_Part II_**

**__**

_'Why can't I ever trust him?_' I asked myself as I sat on the couch later on that day. _'Well how about I was still late for my 7th hour!_' I answered myself. _'He's all pretending to be hurt and then bam, I'm still late,_' I added.

I ran to my College Algebra class and I entered casually inside. Unfortunately, my sudden appearance didn't pass unnoticed by my teacher. Mr. Smith mentioned someone to the class about being on time and if you weren't then you'll be Swept and fail the class. Thank God that was my last class.

My First hour was English, followed by Rec. Sports, tutoring, then Economics/History, Physics, lunch, and finally Math class. Instead of semesters, we have all these classes the entire year. So I have to regrettably have to deal with all these classes for 36 weeks or about 180 days. Hopefully, I'll survive.

My thoughts were interrupted by Steven entering.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked him as I checked the time. "Its 5:30 and school was out at 2:30. Where the hell have you been?" I asked mad.

"Haley you're not my mother so don't keep tabs on me," he answered annoyed.

"Um see I really wouldn't care, but see I didn't have a ride home! I was waiting for you by my locker, but you never showed up. Lucas had basketball practice, Brooke and Peyton had cheerleading so I didn't have a ride home. I had to walk home, how damn reliable are you?" I snapped at him.

"Pop a fucken Midol Haley," he replied frustratingly.

I finally began to notice that he seemed a little worn out. It seemed like he did something that made him tired.

"Where the hell about you been anyways?" I asked him again, but calmer this time.

"You're looking at number 18 of the Tree Hill Raven's basketball team," he stated.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yup. I met up with a friend and we shot some hoops before his basketball practice. Well the coach was watching and I guess he liked what he saw. And can you blame him. I mean come on," he said as he motioned to himself.

"Enough with the cockiness," I told him annoyed. "A friend? Who? Lucas?"

"No not Lucas. Actually the guy we raced this afternoon…" he responded.

"You became friends with THAT guy? You hardly even know him?" I stated.

"Yeah, but we just instantly clicked and that's my story on how I joined the basketball team; I lived happily ever after with my cheerleading girlfriend by my side and my Pimp out black Celica. Tune in at 8 o'clock for a re-run on Steven James life here on VH-1," he continued.

"Funny Steven," I replied sarcastically. "Since when were you good in basketball?" I asked him, knowing the when he was younger he never touched a basketball in his life.

"Well, what the hell did you want me to do when I was in boarding school? Study?" he questioned me.

"You know, it's kind of expected to study when you are in boarding school."

"Yeah, but that's so cliché. But yeah ever since I attended boarding school I played b-ball with my other friends…"

"What a touching story," I jokingly told him.

"You know that came from the heart," he answered as he pushed me.

"And shoving me was going to help you how?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh…by the way, since Mom and Dad are out of town for the next two weeks, we are going to have a party on Friday," he told me as he began to walk up the stairs.

"STEVEN!" I yelled, knowing that Mom and Dad shouldn't have left me alone with him already.

_'They should have stayed here for a month or so before going on their stupid, weekly or sometimes monthly trips!'_

"Yes sister dearest. I know…Steven you shouldn't have a party, blah, blah, blah…Love you sis," he said as he closed his door upstairs.

"Great. Now that Steven is here, this house is going to turn to a party center every weekend. What the hell did my parents do?" I asked myself as I sat back down and pondered on what was going to happen to my life.

* * *

**AN:**** Hey you guys! I know, I know… Chapter 3 was REALLY short, but give me a break! LOL. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I know, I know, no Naley, but hopefully there would be some coming up, but I haven't decided yet Evil me, I know… ;) Well anyways, I liked this chapter because it had a lot of the sibling fighting and some Steven's jokes. Hope u guys liked it!**

**Jenna****- I know, he'll never stop being OUR Superman! I'm glad that you liked him as a new addition to this fic. And…yeah, I know…Haley and Steven are really big opposites. But you know that is what makes them two even more better! LOL**

**Lysser8312****- Maybe it was Nathan in the Eclipse… keep on reading and you'll see who it is…probably someone we already know! )**

**Luv****, tardychick06, evrcules, chsiva2005chic, bugbabe24, Bluuj, and LockerRoomBandit17****- Thanks so much for reviewing!**

****

**Well I hope again that you guys liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

****

**Spoilers:**

**_-The party has arrived…_**

**_-Haley wears a…well not so Haley outfit…at least for the people of Tree Hill High..._**

**_-Finally meeting the guy in the Blue Eclipse…_**

**__**

**_Can you just imagine the commotion that is going to break out soon? _**

**Well, I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon…but there are no guarantees…Still need to write it!**

**Love ya!**

**Sleepneeded911**

* * *

**P.S: Hey if you guys want to see the banner that I made for this fic, here is the URL address. Copy and paste this to ur address place and push enter. Hope u guys like it!**

**http:img26.photobucket.com/albums/v78/sleepneeded911/The-banner-that-is-blue-wri.jpg**


	5. The Meeting

**Chapter 5**

**_The Meeting…_**

**__**

* * *

It was Friday night and the party was in full swing. The first week of senior year was now officially over.

_'Thank God,'_ I told myself

The past week was so slow. Ever since the incident in English class, Nathan and I have avoided each other at all costs. Mr. Smith actually congratulated me on being on time for the past couple of days.

_'Hello like he never heard of the Haley James. Good academic student who tutors lost souls in her spare time. Come on!'_ Haley thought.

Now I look around the crowded house that used to be quiet and quaint. Now that Steven is back all hell is going to break loose.

_'I know it.'_

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

"Listen you perv, I'm not interested," I said automatically as I turned around.

"Neither am I. Plus it's illegal it's called incest," Steven said as he took his hand off my shoulder. "So how is the party little sis?" he asked as he held a cup in one hand.

"Sucks. Not only are you having a party in our parent's house without their consent, but you are serving underage teenagers, including yourself, some alcohol," I told him.

"Glad to know that you're having fun," he answered as he took a sip of the contents in his cup. "You want some?" he offered me as he extended his cup.

"If that isn't soda, then no," I replied flatly.

"It's orange juice," he responded innocently.

"Orange juice with some vodka probably," I truthfully answered for him.

"You want a taste?" he asked again, holding the cup towards me.

"Very generous offer, but I think I'll pass," I retorted as I straightened my black blouse.

I decided to wear a black blouse with some fitting jeans and some boots. I just straightened my hair and put on a black hat. I didn't want to get too dressed up.

"Come on," he ordered me as he held my hand and pulled me outside.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I questioned him.

"Well I want to introduce you to my teammate that introduced me to basketball."

"Why the hell do I care?"

"Don't ruin my fun Haley. You know some of the team because of Lucas, but I'm just going to introduce you to the person that lost terrible to my baby," he said refereeing to his car.

I stood outside with him when I began to hear a distant sound of a muffler. I abruptly began to see a Blue Eclipse coming down the street. The person parked the car and two figured emerged. Both of the forms wore the Tree Hill High Letterman's jacket, even though it wasn't so cold outside. One of the individuals appeared to be the same height as my brother while the other was a little shorter.

"What up!" greeted Steven as he walked over to the taller figure.

"Nothing much just ready to party," answered the athlete.

I abruptly lifted my head in recognition to the voice. It would always distinguish that voice anywhere. I saw that it was none other than Nathan Scott.

"Hey man, I want you to meet my sister," said Steven as he walked over to me.

He suddenly moved his gaze towards me. I met his sapphire eyes as he met my brown ones.

"Haley?" he asked astonished.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know…short chapter, but I wanted to separate the actual party from the meeting, lol. Well I'll update later on this week, but first I need to type the chapter of The Spanish Experience. Anyways I hope that you guys like this chapter!**

**Tardychick06- Thanks for the compliments on the banner. This is a Naley story, lol…so expect some coming and hopefully soon…Ohh, and good job on the foreshadowing. Now do you understand why it's called Prohibit Love? Cuz she likes her brother's best friend and her best friend's enemy… ;) **

**Lysser8312- I'm glad that you like the differences between Steven and Haley. LOL…And sorry, but Peyton and Steven are going to end up together. I dunno…but I just decided that it was best for that, but I hope that that doesn't convince you to not read the fic…**

**Bluuj****- You like the banner? Awesome! I'm glad that you liked it! Well your guess was correct. It wuz Nathan in the Blue Eclipse, lol…**

**Yochy****- I'm happy that you like this fic. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Erin-**** I completely agree with you…Tom Welling is gorgeous! LOL… Isn't it great having three hot guys in one fic? ;) **

**LockerRoomBandit17 and OTHLover04- Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm happy that you are liking story!**

**CrimsonRaana**** and OTH Fanatic129- NEWBEES! Awesome! Well I'm glad that you're liking the story and you liked the banner! **

**So as always everyone, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Spoliers****:**

**_-Back to the Party...  
-Haley has a little chat with Peyton...  
-More Haley and Nathan banter...  
  
_Who knew that one little party could cause so much disturbance?  
  
Well I'll try to update later on this week...but i still have no idea on what's going to happen at the party...  
  
Love yah!  
Sleepneeded911 **


	6. The 'friendly' conversations and the unc...

**Chapter 6 **

**_The 'friendly' conversations and the unchanged Nathan Scott …_**

**__**

**__**

* * *

"Haley?" he asked astounded.

I looked at Nathan with intense eyes. _Who would have known that my best friend's enemy would become the utmost companion of my brother?_

"You guys know each other?" Steven asked bemused.

"Unfortunately, we have had a couple of encounters," I answered bitterly as I continued to stare at him.

"Oh…seems like my sis doesn't like you," Steven, asserted the evident.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Nathan stupidly questioned.

"Since about 17 years ago, almost 18," he told him. "We're twins," he informed him.

"Twins?" both Tim and Nathan asked in unison, baffled again.

"Yup," Steven replied.

"You guys are so different," Nathan added.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I responded. "Steven I'm going to go inside to at least take care of the house and away from your new boyfriend," I told him as I began to enter the house.

"Why does my sis hate you so much?" I overheard Steven say.

"I don't know. Haley has always been snappy and bitchy towards me so I never really dealt or cared for her," he retorted.

I suddenly closed the door and both Steven and Nathan knew that I listened to the entire thing.

* * *

**_Part II_**

There is only one person who I needed to talk to at this very moment.

Peyton.

As I glanced around the crowded room I saw Peyton standing with Lucas and Brooke. I walked over to her side and got her attention.

"Uh, Peyton can I please talk to you for a second?" I told her rather than asked.

We walked a couple of feet away from Brooke and Lucas.

"Why didn't you tell me that Steven's new, _'good'_ friend is Nathan?" I questioned her infuriated.

"I thought you already knew," she answered.

"No I didn't," I replied, still exasperated. "I just met him outside when Steven introduced us. He said that he wanted me to meet his buddy that introduced him to basketball and little did I know that it was the one person I truly disliked," I informed her. "You know I don't like him," I added, defeated.

"Why? Seriously, I don't know why you hate him so much. You've never exchanged other then a couple of words with him," she responded.

"Are you saying that he's not bad of a person?" I asked her agitated of what she just said. "He picked on Lucas sophomore year for a long time till him and his posse noticed that Lucas wasn't going to quit the basketball team."

"Haley that happened a long time ago," she replied.

"It's been a little over a year; not that long ago. Besides, he used you Peyton. You guys went out and then he broke up with you for some other tramp, remember?" I continued still frustrated.

"Did you just call me a tramp?" she asked, astonished and incensed at the same time.

"No. You know what I mean. He used you just like he used the rest of the female population. He sleeps with them and then its over," I retorted.

"Haley you have to understand his situation sometimes," she said.

"What situation? The fact that he goes to parties every weekend, gets drunk, and sleeps with a different girl each night?" I asked her. "Please…"

"There's more than meets the eye---"Peyton claimed, before being abruptly interrupted by Steven.

"What's up my favorite cheerleader," he greeted her as he put his arm around her.

"I shouldn't have ever told you that," stated Peyton with a smile, forgetting of the conversation she was having with me moments ago.

"Come on…Varsity basketball player going out with the co-captain of the varsity cheerleading squad. I like the ring of that," he continued to flirt with her.

"This is so disgusting, seeing my brother and one of my friends flirt. I'm going to leave," I declared as I began to walk away.

"Come on Haley, stay for the fun," Steven responded.

"Fun? What the hell are you talking about," I asked, stopping and turned around.

Swiftly Nathan was by Steven's side with Tim and Jake.

"If this is what you consider fun, then you better think twice," I told him, referring to Nathan and his party.

I looked up and saw Nathan starring at me, intently. He was looking at me from my boots to my hat. I knew that my outfit was one that I've never worn to school before. Sure I've worn other hats, but I've never worn a blouse this nice to school. When I go to school, I either wear T-shirts or Polo's. I never wear a blouse that was pretty fitting. Plus, I've never worn boots.

While he looked at me, I gazed at him. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a Phila T-shirt under his letterman's jacket. The ensemble ended with a pair of Jordan's.

_'Nice,_' said a voice in my head.

"EWW…" I said aloud as I made a disgusted face.

Everyone soon looked at me with puzzled looks because of my abrupt comment and facial expression.

"Are you spazzing out?" asked Steven with a perplexed look.

"Funny brother," I retorted. "But no, just saw something," I quickly lied, not wanting to tell them the real reason.

"Saw something that caused you to freak out that much?" he questioned, not believing my response. "Sure…"

"Well I'm having loads of fun and all, but I think it's time for me to go," I sarcastically announced.

"Where are you going?" my brother asked suspiciously.

"Around," I answered. "Later," I finished as I walked away.

As I walked away I couldn't help but look around at the masses of people in my house. There were certain individuals who were dancing in the living room to Dip it Low by Christina Milian in a very provocative way.

"God I can't believe people actually do that in public," I said aloud. "Looks like they are having sex, but with their clothes on," I added to myself.

Or so I thought.

"You want to try that?" someone whispered in my ear.

I probably jumped back about 20 feet, amazed. I turn around and look at the person who just said that. To my astonishment, right in front of me stood none other than Nathan Scott.

"Yeah maybe if I was drunk off my ass and I didn't know of what I was doing," I answered back bitterly. "Nah, not even then," I added.

And there's the trademark smirk.

He just stood in front of me without saying anything and every second that passed, I grew even more agitated by him just staring at me with that smile. I rapidly turned around and retreated.

_'What the f uck is going on with him…'_ I mumble to myself as I entered the kitchen_. 'He must be on some kind of drug or something…'_

I grabbed a red cup from the stack that was situated in the corner and walked over to the refrigerator. I pulled out some Sprite and served some into my cup. I walk over to the island and set the Sprite on it. I held my cup in my hands as I had one hand on the island.

_'When the hell did my life turn into one of the classic teenagers or rather one of Nathan Scott? Now my life is going to revolve around partying and drinking,'_ I pondered to myself.

"Great," I responded out loud.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" asked someone from behind.

To my not so amazement Nathan was behind me.

"Are you following me or something?" I asked aggravated.

"Nah, I just decided that I was thirsty," he replied as he too grabbed a red cup and provided himself some Sprite.

"Not drinking tonight?" I asked, surprised.

"Later," I retorted as he took a sip of his beverage. "So you and Steven are twins huh?" he questioned me.

"Steven and I," I corrected him because of my years of tutoring, "and yes. Don't seem so stunned," I told him, beginning to smile.

"You guys are so different," he stated.

"Clearly," I vocalized.

"How come you never said anything about that?" he asked me.

"Nathan you and I both know that we don't talk or even hang out, so I don't know why you are acting like we are good friends. We never have conversations," I told him.

_'Woops…'_

Nathan's face hardened as he too knew that what I was saying was true.

"Well I at least tried for Steven's sake," he responded as he walked away. "I don't even know why I even tried…" I heard him utter before he left the room.

I stood for various minutes, contemplating if I should go over to him to apologize. _I shouldn't have gone off at him like that, but all that I said was accurate._ Finally my congeniality took over me and I decided that I should. I began to walk after him, but I was too late.

I watched from afar as Nathan used his Scott charm and flirted with a girl. I saw as Nathan grabbed the girls hand and led her upstairs, to one of the vacant bedrooms.

* * *

**AN: Hey you guys!!! I know, you guys probably hate me right now…but trust me it is for the best for the future chapters. Just wait and see…**

**Oh and I'm sorry you guys for the wait, it's just that I didn't know how to take in the Party. I basically had a writer's block cuz I didn't really want to use one of the parties from my other stories and I DIDN'T! So that is why you had to wait for awhile. So sorry you guys!**

****

**Yochy- So Washington, huh? That's cool, but when are you leaving? I'll know that you haven't read the story if you didn't review. ;)  
Lysser8312- I'm glad that you'll still read the story! And thanks! Yeah my favorite one is the one for the Spanish Experience. Maybe I'll make a new banner for this story…and don't worry the Naley is coming soon!  
Tardychick06- here's your update…  
****RavenHottie23, MizzLafferty135, and Mdawn89****-**-Awesome new readers! I'm glad that you guys like the story and I'm sorry that is was short MizzLafferty135, it's just that I wanted to leave it there…but hey here's the next chapter!  
CMMJL4EVR- Yup Nathan wuz shocked! Now…he's…  
Sara- I LOVE NALEY STORIES TOO!! LOl, that is why that is all I write! Hope you liked the chapter!  
OTHFanatic129- here's your update….

****

****

****

****

**Spoilers:**

**_Two months have passed…  
- Class discussion…  
- The bet…_**

**__**

**__**

**_Who would of known that Haley is a none believer of Love? Surely Nathan…_**

**Well as you all know that the story takes place during their Senior year, so that is why I had to skip to two months, you'll all understand in the next update! Maybe I'll update during the week, but first I need to update for The Spanish Experience. So I basically switch off from this story and that one. **

**So as always my magnificent readers…REVIEW!!!**

**Love yah!  
Sleepneeded911 **


	7. The class discussion and the bet

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**_The Class Discussion…_**

**__**

* * *

****

It's been two months now from the alteration in my life. It was now mid-October and autumn was soon approaching, but in Tree Hill it seemed like it has already arrived. I sat down in my English Class, looking out the window at the falling orange leaves. I continued to stare outside till the voice of Mr. Jackson caught my attention.

"Now class, today we are going to discuss a very debatable topic. Since we are discussing love poems. I want to know what you all think about it," Mr. Jackson told the class. "Do you believe in teenage love? Or how about love in general?"

I looked up and immediately saw a girl raise her hand. The girl was blonde, wore a pink shirt with a white skirt, ignoring the weather, and some Pink Roxy's She was what I called part of the 'in' crowd, the type of a girl that was involved in a lot of different clubs, including Student Council.

"I think that love is true, and I absolutely believe in teenage love. I think that just because we are young doesn't mean that we don't know what love is. For example, I know that I'm in love with my boyfriend," she said as she now went into a dream state.

"I bet your boyfriend loves it when---"began an obnoxious student in the back.

"Mr. Jones if you decide to finish that sentence you will be kicked out of this classroom. Am I making myself clear?" Mr. Jackson interrupted.

"Yes," replied the student, slumping in his seat.

"I think that it all depends on the type of person that you are. For example if you are someone like Mark (Jones) then obviously he doesn't know anything about love, but if it's someone more mature then it's possible," spoke out a girl in the front of the class.

"I think that both of you are wrong," I interrupted them. "Teenagers don't know the first thing about love and it even includes the adults. It seems that now all parents do is get a divorce and their marriage problems are solved. If full grown adults are doing it then what makes you think that teens know what the hell love is?" I said in rant.

"Well now we have the pessimistic opinion about it, what makes you think that way?" Mr. Jackson asked me.

"Look at the stats, people are divorcing left and right. Who in this class doesn't have divorced parents?" I asked around the classroom.

Only about 12 students rose up out of the 25 students in the class.

"Point proven," I responded as I slumped back down in my chair.

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No."

"Then how come you have that outlook?"

"'cause it's something I've believed since I was young and still hold true to it now."

"I see…well any other opinions?" Mr. Jackson addressed the rest of the class, changing the moods.

I looked around the classroom and saw that everyone's eyes were on me. I especially noticed the electrifying eyes of the student sitting in the back. I felt his eyes the strongest out of the rest of the class.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Part II**

****

**_The Bet…_**

**__**

* * *

****

****

****

"Hey Lucas," I greeted him as I approached him during lunch.

"What's up Hales," he responded as he looked up at me, away from his locker.

"What up you guys?" greeted Brooke as she came near us. "Hi boyfriend," she specified as she got closer to him and kissed him.

"Please, no public affection in front of me," I told them as I turned around and began to walk to the cafeteria.

Ever since Steven became _'good'_ friends with Nathan, I stopped going out with him during lunch.

_The_ _less time with Nathan, the better_.

Lucas and Brooke stay on campus for lunch because they think that only having 35 minutes of lunch isn't enough time for them to go off campus and be back in time to class. But then again, all the entertainment they needed was each other so they weren't complaining.

We entered the cafeteria and see all the little cliques sitting in the tables. On the far right hand corner sat all the outcasts while towards the middle sat the regular people; they were the ones that conversed and were friends with the popular and not so accepted people. The jocks and cheerleaders all sat on the left hand side of the cafeteria. There was especially one big table reserved for the basketball players. We join the lunch line, but a small freshman, in recognition of _The Lucas Scott_, one of varsity's most prestigious basketball players, and _The Brooke Davis_, head cheerleader, moved out of the way for us. Ever since Lucas joined the basketball team and people became aware that he also did have proficiency like his half brother, they all began to like him and consider him 'popular'. However, Lucas was as oblivious as he is to the fact that he is considered 'popular,' he just thinks that everyone just happens to be so polite.

"Whatever," I always tell him when I state the obvious.

Although, Lucas is still the same humble person that he was before his sudden fame. He always just shrugs it off.

_'As if…'_

We grabbed our food and we walked to our table; or at least Lucas' and his teammates table.

"I can't believe that you got the tuna surprise," I told Lucas as I looked at his choice. "What do you think is the surprise?" I asked him curiously.

"Don't even start that again Haley," he responded as he grabbed his sandwich and took a bite. "This is actually one of the only things edible to eat plus, I like it."

"Whatever…I'm just saying…" I answered as I opened my water bottle and took a drink.

"Is that all you're eating Haley?" asked a voice as they sat down beside us.

I gazed up and saw Steven with Peyton, Tim, Jake, and lastly, Nathan. I glanced back down and observed my granola bar and water bottle.

"See some people don't have to eat 6 different courses to get full," I replied as I referred to his eating habits.

I looked at the food on his tray and saw pizza, fries, cookies, a hamburger, a cinnamon roll, a soda, and finally an apple.

"Point proven," I answered as I pointed to his food.

"Hey, hey, hey---"he began.

"…I'm a growing boy," Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and I finished for him.

We all erupted in fits of laughter.

"Funny you guys," he remarked sarcastically.

"Just plain hilarious," I retorted as I gave him a smile.

I looked past him and saw Nathan's eyes looking at me intently, my smile faded and a puzzled look overcame my face. I suddenly became aware of where I was and especially who I was with.

"So…to what do we owe this miraculous pleasure?" I mockingly asked Steven. "Why are you on campus?"

"Well can't I ever just come and visit my bestest sister," he told me as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm your only sister you idiot," I answered as I shrugged my shoulders so his arm would slip off.

"Yeah we just decided to stay on campus today," he finally responded. "We had to stay after class because the teacher wanted to talk to me and Nathan, so we ran a little late to be able to leave and come back on time."

"What did you do this time?" I asked him.

"Why couldn't the teacher just made me stay after class because he wanted to know how I was doing at my new school?" he questioned me.

"Steven it's been two months," I informed him. "You're not really considered a _'New'_ student anymore. So what did he talk to you about?"

"Well it seems our grades are sort of sliding," Steven answered.

"Well maybe if you would stop ditching and going to McDonalds for breakfast with your accomplice you wouldn't be in this situation," I stated as I glimpsed at Nathan.

"Whatever, I crave my Egg McMuffin every morning. I think I'm beginning to be addicted to it," he answered with a scared look.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Peyton added.

"Well we talked to the teacher and she's giving us some options. So my grades will go up and we will continue to play ball like the true ballers that we are," Steven responded as he knocked fists with Nathan.

"You guys are just plain cocky," I told them. "Too much if you ask me; Take some of air off your head."

"Well some of us actually like to have some fun, unlike people who sit around and do their homework…even on the weekends," Nathan replied as he stared at me.

"Well at least I have good grades and will be accepted to the best colleges and universities because of my good G.P.A. and class rank. What about you Nathan? Get any recognition certificates for your fine marks?" I questioned him. "Or how about perfect attendance?" I asked bitterly, irritated at his last comment.

I looked at his face and it was filled with hurt.

_'I think I might have hit his soft spot,' _I told myself.

"Well I've made my parents happy with a full ride to UNC," he answered, after he recovered from my last remark.

"On basketball, correct?"

"Yes," he replied. "See there are two types of people at this school. There's the type that are academic, but never have any fun in there life. Then there's people like us," he said referring to Tim, Steven, and himself. "That actually have fun and still get accepted to the best colleges and universities in the country," he added with a devilish look. "So what type of stories do you have to say? About the time you studied and got the best grade in the class?"

"Well at least I have stories to tell that don't revolve around partying and drinking. But, how about yourself? Has there ever been a time that you, Nathan Scott, actually went to a party, didn't drink, and still had fun? And without also getting laid by your tramps?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"Exactly," I responded as I took a bite of my granola bar.

I looked around the table and observed that everyone was dead silent. They were all amazed of my sudden outburst, but all that I stated was basically true.

"I bet that you can't ever, let loose and have some fun," he said as he gazed at me.

"Well I bet I can," I replied, "and I'll be a lot more responsible then you," I continued with a smirk.

"Fine, tonight at the party… I won't drink and you will let loose while being _'responsible'_ at the same time. If you don't…then…" he vocalized as he began to think. "You apologize to me by showing up at the next basketball game in a cheerleading outfit and during halftime you hold up a sign saying that I am the hottest guy in the entire world. You will then also cheer with the rest of the cheerleaders," he added with a triumph smile.

"And if I win, you have to…" I began as I thought. "During the next basketball game you come out in nothing but your boxers and your basketball shoes while holding up a sign saying that I was right and that you wished you could go out with me," I told him as I held up my bottled water. "Deal?"

"Deal," he answered as he picked up his drink and apprehended it up to me.

We both took a sip of your own drinks and I commenced to hear everyone in the table voice their disagreement.

Though, I tuned them all out because all I could think was one thing.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ I asked myself over and over again.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up you guys? Well here's a hella long chapter for all of ya, just cuz I love you guys ;) ! **

****

****

**RavenHottie23- Thanks…I say mind as well give shout outs back to the ppl who review, you know? Yeah update…but I also have other things to do…I have a life you know? LOl…but also remember that I also have The Spanish Experience to update too, so that's why it takes awhile to update…  
LockerRoomBandit17- LMAO…OMG, when I read ur review, I wuz laughing so hard…lol…yeah I barely noticed that people have been writing a lot of lesbian stories…go figure, huh? Trust me this story will have LOTS of Naley so don't worry about that and thanks!  
Lysser8312- Trust me, Steven is not going to become Nathan…why the hell would we want that? Lol..  
Jill- Literate hoe, huh? LOL…well thanks for the review. Yeah, Steven is an interesting and loveable character. Yeah it would be heaven, but…  
Tardychick06- As you can tell from this chapter, yes they are still brothers…and Steven should know…cuz of Haley and being friends with Lucas and everything…  
OTHLover04, PsWhatever23, OTHFanatic129, Daydreamer743, and thewbchickster- Happy that you guys like this story and I hope you guys like this chapter!!!**

**Spoilers:**

_**At the party…  
-Another not so innocent outfit from Haley…  
-Judging a book by its cover…  
-NALEY!**  
_

****

**__**

****

****

**_Who would have known that one single party would change the lives of two distinctive people, ceaselessly?_**

****

****

**As always my gorgeous readers….REVIEW!!!! And feel free to include what you guys liked ;)**

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

**__**


	8. Never judge a book by its cover and the ...

**Chapter 8: Part I and II**

**_Never judge a book by its cover…._**

**__**

* * *

_'I can't believe that I actually agreed,'_ I told myself for the millionth time that day.

"Why do I have to be so damn stubborn?" I asked myself aloud as I put on the last thing to complete my outfit and appearance.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and was astonished at who I saw.

"I look like Brooke," I exclaimed to my reflection.

I decided that since I'm going to let loose, mind as well complete the night by wearing something out of the ordinary. Everyone has always seen the conservative, skeptical Haley James. However, it was time for people to see the wild, rule breaking, don't give a fuck, partying Haley James.

"And tonight is the night," I finished out loud.

I glimpsed at my ensemble and observe my short black skirt with knee high boots and brown top that had a low neckline, but covered just the right amount of skin. For my hair, I decided to straighten it and curl the ends. I put on some brown eye shadow, mascara, foundation, and lip gloss.

_'I am a knock out,'_ I tell myself positively.

I turned off the stereo, stopping the sounds of Switchfoot's Meant to live and walk into the living room. The party started at 9:00 and not it was 10:00 o'clock. I am one hour fashionably late. I glanced around the living room and observe that the party is in bursting swing. I stare around for anyone I knew and I finally found Brooke and Lucas. I walked over to them while ignoring the whistles and _'Hey babe's'_ from different guys.

"Wow!" exclaimed Brooke when she spotted me. "You look hot!"

"Yeah Haley…" Lucas agreed as he got a little uneasy. "You look pretty," he finally finished.

"Close your mouth Lucas," Brooke said to him. "My, my Haley did you raid my closet when I wasn't looking?" she asked jokingly with a smile.

"Yes…it was pretty hard walking through your room because there were lots of shoes scattered on the floor, but I finally reached your closet and found this outfit that I have on," I sarcastically answered. "No, you know that I do own some other clothes that aren't conventional," I informed her.

"I see…well I guess I'm going to have to invade your closet sometime," she replied.

"Maybe," I responded as I looked around for the tall brunette boy.

_'Why the hell am I looking for him?'_ I questioned myself as I stopped gazing around.

"Well you guys I'll love to stand and chat, but I have to get something to drink since I'm going to get wasted tonight," I announced as I began to walk.

"Hales you don't have to do it," Lucas told me pleadingly.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to put on a cheerleading uniform, wave around a sign saying that Nathan Scott is the hottest thing alive, and cheer?" I asked him, irritated. "I really don't think so," I vocalized as I turned around and walked away.

As I sauntered into the kitchen, I could help but wonder what tonight was going to bring.

_Am I going to act like a fool? Am I going to do something that I'm going to regret? Am I going to hook up with a guy? Am I going to act like some stupid drunk? Am I actually going to leave the good girl status and be a partier? _

Although, one question lingered in my head the most…

_Am I actually going to go through with it?_

I continued to ponder and ask myself questions completely forgetting where I was walking. I now noticed that I stood inside the kitchen with a few others. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a Dixie cup. I strolled to the island and glanced at my selection. I looked at the different ranges of bottles and couldn't decide. Finally, I grabbed the brightest bottle and poured its contents in my cup.

"Hypnotiqu," I read the label.

It grabbed my attention because of the genie-like bottle shape and it was the brightest blue I have ever seen.

I picked up my cup and took a drink. The alcohol mixed with the citrus flavor ran down my throat as I persisted to down it.

_'Very interesting taste,'_ I told myself as I walked out of the kitchen, back into the loud living room.

As I walked a voice cause me to come to an abrupt stop.

"Look at Miss Haley James…" said a voice that I automatically knew who it belonged to.

I turned around and spotted the tall brunette dressed in jeans, a red and black sweater, and some K-Swiss.

"Look at Mr. Nathan Scott…" I retorted. "Where's the brand letterman jacket? I thought that you couldn't leave your precious jacket anywhere," I continued with a smirk. "And I see that you're not wearing your basketball shoes…where are your prestigious Jordan's?"

I noticed that his smooth lips formed a bigger and brooder smile.

"Well look at you?" he voiced as he looked at me up and down. "Where are your t-shirt and pants? Since when did you own a daringly short skirt and a revealing top?" he asked smoothly with a grin. "I'm beginning to believe that Miss Haley James isn't as innocent as I perceived her to be…"

My smile grew wide at his last comment.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," I easily told him as I leaned closer to him.

"Well I believe that I'm going to have to open the book and begin to read," he answered effortlessly.

I leaned in dangerously close with only centimeters apart. His breath got heavier as I inched closer to him.

"Too bad the book is out of reach," I whispered in his ear and pulled away from him.

My smirk widened as I saw his disappear.

_Haley-1, Nathan-0, _I told myself secretly.

I turned around and began to walk away from him, not seeing that a smile reappeared on his lips.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Part II**

**_The Name Game_**

* * *

I continued to drink, after drink, after drink. My goal has almost been reached, I am nearly completely intoxicated. I now sat around the table with other students cheering me on.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" they yell in unison as I down yet another shot of Tequila.

I drank the shot and a triumph smile appeared on my face.

"Well guys, I'm almost completely smashed, so I'm going to go now," I told them as I got up.

"C'mon Haley," pleaded a guy sitting around the table. "That was only six shots! I know that you can handle another."

"Sorry you guys," I replied with a huge smile. "Gotta go," I told them as I started to walk outside of the kitchen, but there was a body blocking my exit.

I looked up and cloudy saw a tall blonde. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a white shirt underneath his letterman jacket that was yellow and red.

"You're blocking my way out," I informed him.

"Sorry I just couldn't help, but stare at you when you were playing," he responded as he checked me out.

"That's nice… so would you please move," I vocalized as I motioned my hand to do so.

"Sorry I just couldn't help, but look at your beautiful brown eyes," he answered as he looked at me.

"So what school do you go to?" I asked him, forgetting about his previous action.

"How do you know that I don't go to your school?" he flirtatiously replied.

"Well first of all your letterman jacket isn't white and blue, so you don't attend Tree Hill high and believe me I would recognize those amazing eyes," I stated to him as I gazed at his sea-green eyes.

"Observant," he retorted with a grin.

"I tend to be," I said.

"So do you know my name?" he asked teasingly.

"You look like a…" I verbalized as I began to back away and think, "Billy?"

He shook his head in response.

"John?"

He shook his head again.

"Justin?"

"Steven," he answered with a grin.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "That's my brother's name."

"Small world, huh?" he asked mischievously. "So do I get to find out your name or am I going to have to guess?"

"I think I'll let you guess…" I retorted with a smile.

"Okay…um…Jessica?"

"Yeah right!"

"Vanessa?"

"That name is so overused."

"Take that as a no…um…Brittany?"

"Do I look like a blonde bimbo?"

"Alright, I don't know…Helen?"

"Close…" I answered with a smirk. "You're getting really hot," I added as I got nearer.

"Well I give up."

"Don't give up just yet," I uttered in his ear.

He moved back and now he had his back on the wall.

"Come with me and find out," I whispered huskily in his ear.

I grabbed his hand and led him through the crowds of drunken teenagers. We walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Quaint," he mumbled as he looked around my room.

"Very," I replied as I got closer to him. "Now where were we?" I asked.

"I think we were right here," he responded as he closed the gap between us and our lips met.

His kisses were harsh and demanding but we still persisted to kiss. We kept retreating and backing up till we landed on top of the bed without departing our lips.

_'Barely even know him and we're making out,'_ I told myself_. 'Well you agreed to let loose…so…'_

The kisses were getting more and more intense and next thing I knew we were beginning to take off some of our clothes. Little to our attention we never heard the door opening.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up u guyz! Well here is part one of Chapter 8, what i am going to do is seperate the two and when i have chapter 9, then i'm going to join both parts of Chapter 8. Well u guys really dont have to worry about that but just be for warned. **

**BTW, I know Haley is a little out of character, but u guys also have to keep in mind that she wuz letting loose so and only some of the clothes were flying NOT ALL so no hate replies, lol…**

**And I hope I did alright with the whole book thing…I know it seemed kind of weird or whatever, but I wanted to include that kind of thing in this chapter so I hope I did alright!**

**And finally...take no offense to the names! It's not like i think that about the names, so dont start typing hate replies just cuz Haley dissed ur name! Okay?**

**Lysser8312- Well u'll be happy to know that I updated the Spanish Experience and those r some interesting ideas u had…lol…  
HotG92886- that's kool that u liked that line…yeah that wuz one of my fave lines in that chapter lol…to bad that other people didn't acknowledge it as u… Glad u like The Spanish Experience also!  
CMMJL4EVR- U want to Haley to win? Hum…maybe…but hey I also wouldn't mind seeing Nathan in just boxers…lol…  
Sarabug- Yup Haley is all sexy and everything in this chapter…but she isn't going to be like that in a lot of chapters cuz it is so out of character…lol…and I agree with u…Nathan and Haley are the perfect couple!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Yeah I know that it didn't mean as an offence to them…but yeah I can't see her as a lesbian either…Well I hope u liked this chapter! And BTW, I hope u liked the Spanish Experience cuz that had a hella lot of Naley…lol…  
Volleygrl710, OTHFanatic129, OTHLover04, and tardychick06- thanks for the feedback and I hope u liked this chapter!!!**

**Spoilers:**

**_-Responsible issue…  
-Getting a glimpse into the life of Nathan Scott…  
-Jealousy?_**

****

****

**_Who ends up walking in on Haley?_******

**Well as always u guys…REVIEW! I always love to hear u guys feedback and it would be totally awesome u guys included the parts u liked! **

**Well u'll get an update in a day or two the next part…**

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

* * *

****

**And, Chapter 13 is up in The Spanish Experience or is going to be up soon , u guys should totally check it out cuz it has some long awaited Naley! Trust me u wont be disappointed!  
**


	9. Steven Garrison and the Glimpse into the...

**Chapter 8: Part II**

**_Steven Garrison and the Glimpse into the Life of Nathan Scott…_**

**__**

* * *

The kisses were getting more and more intense and the nothing I knew we were beginning to take off some of our clothes. Little to our attention, we never heard the door opening…

"HALEY!" someone yelled as he saw me and the stranger. "Get off of her!" yelled the voice again.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Steven cried as he was getting dragged off me.

"Well not only is she drunk, she doesn't know what she's doing!" he yelled again at Steven.

I looked up and finally realized that it was Steven, my brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him as I got off the bed.

"Trying to protect you!" he screamed back at me.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," I informed him harshly.

"Yeah…usually, but when you are intoxicated you don't know what your doing," he shot back.

He looked over at the guy who stayed silent as we began to argue. He turned back around and starred intensely at the guy.

"Steven Garrison?" he asked him, mad.

"Yeah," he replied puzzled.

"You mother Fucker!" he said as he pushed him again the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"Came for a party," he smoothly answered.

"You go to Bear Creek and Warriors AREN'T allowed at Raven's parties!" he yelled as he bumped him again the wall again. "Get the fuck out and I will NEVER see you again here or at any other Tree Hill Party. GOT IT?" he asked him furious.

"Whatever," he replied, not caring.

"What'd you say?" he asked as he shoved him again the wall.

"Yeah," he finally responded correctly.

"Good…now get the fuck out!" he yelled as he let go of him and watched him leave.

"Haley what the hell are you doing?" he asked me, still angry.

"_'Letting loose'_ as Nathan put it," I told him as I fixed my hair.

"Nathan?!" Steven yells out.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" asked a new voice as it entered the room.

I glance up and observe that the new tone belonged to Nathan.

"God what the hell is up with everyone?" I asked them. "Hell why don't we just invite the whole entire fricken party over here," I snapped at them.

"See Nathan what your fucken bet did to Haley! Now since this was all your idea you are taking care of her for the entire night."

"Why?"

"Did you see who just left the room?" Steven asked.

"No, but I see someone wearing a different colored letterman jacket," he answered.

"Steven Garrison," he told him.

"Steven Garrison?" Nathan questioned surprised. "That really is disgusting Haley," he told me.

"Just take care of her and watch her," Steven replied, his anger toning down.

"Why can't you?" Nathan asked, irritated.

"Because I have already had plans with Peyton to do something and besides this was your little idea so now you have live up with the consequences. Watch her like a hawk, I don't want her clothes beginning to fly again," was the last thing Steven said before he left Nathan alone with me.

Nathan turned around and faced me.

"Steven Garrison?" he asked baffled.

"What the hell is the big deal?" I questioned, frustrated. "Why don't you guys like him?"

"He goes to our rival school Haley," he told me.

"So?"

"Never mind…" he said, giving up on explaining. "So clothes were flying, huh?" he asked, interested.

"Yeah…so?" I asked annoyed. "I was letting loose as you put it," I told him.

"So your definition of fun and letting loose is making out with some fucken deadbeat?"

"Hey you do it all the time," I shot back.

He stood speechless knowing that what I just said was true.

"Well I'm going to have to watch you since Steven told me too and so you won't pull something like that again."

"Whatever," I responded as I began to walk out of the room. "Just don't trail behind me; you'll scare all the guys away." I told him as I glanced at him and observed that he didn't have a cup in his hand.

"Nathan Scott, not drinking?" I asked astonished.

"Yup, I'm actually going to keep my end of the bargain, unlike others…"

"Just because I made out with a guy does not mean I'm irresponsible."

"Did you just hear yourself?" he asked me as we excited my bedroom.

"Perfectly and I know that just because I did it, it just automatically means that I'm careless. Did you ever think that I wanted to kiss him?" I asked him as I faced him.

"Steven Garrison?" he questioned, bewildered again.

"Don't care about the name, I just cared about his appearance and he definitely met the demands," I added with a devilish smile.

"You're drunk you don't know what you're talking about," he retorted, ruthlessly.

"Sure about that?" I asked him puzzled. "Or do I sense some jealousy?" I said to him as I turned around and faced him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he responded as he turned away.

"Are you sure or are just too much of a coward to admit it?" I asked him as I inched closer.

"I need a drink," he announced as he got away from me.

"No, no, no Mr. Nathan Scott isn't allowed to have a single drop of alcohol till the party is over. But if he does then he would be breaking the bet and I would win," I stated with a triumph smile.

"Well you have it all wrong, Miss Haley James," he began as he got closer to me. "See that little stunt you pulled back there, you know making out with a guy and almost having sex with him, qualifies as you being irresponsible. If Steven would've not entered then your ranging hormones would have let that ass take your virginity."

"How are you sure that I'm not a virgin?" I asked him seductively.

"Please…you're Haley James- Straight A, who tutors the underprivileged. There is no possible way that you are not a virgin," he answered.

"Believe what you want," I told him, leaving him to debate with himself.

I continued to walk along the hall and down the stairs. Nathan sauntered behind me as I strolled through the masses of bodies.

"Hey, my whorer friend Haley!" greeted Brooke as she appeared by my side.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I saw Steven Garrison leave pissed of, he said something about you and Steven or Nathan, but I couldn't really understand him. But anyways….what were you two doing upstairs? " she voiced as she looked at us quizzing.

"Who? Steven and me or Nathan and me?" I asked her confused.

"See you little whorer. Two within a couple of minutes," she dragged on.

"Brooke you don't know what you're talking about."

"Well why don't you fill me in…" she responded, curious of what happened between Nathan and me.

"I'd rather leave you guessing," I told her as I looked around the room.

"Hey Haley," greeted a guy all of the sudden.

"Oh..hey," I answered back, not recognizing him.

"So the guys are having another round of tequila shots so come and join us…" the stranger told me.

"Um…" I responded as I thought about it for a moment.

I glanced over at Nathan and he had a disapproval look on his face.

"No she won't," he answered as he grabbed my hand.

"You know what? Another round of tequila shots sounds so good right now," I retorted as shook off Nathan's hand and followed him into the kitchen.

"Haley…" Nathan called out to me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Haley!" all the guys greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey you guys!" I saluted them as I sat down. "So someone told me that you guys are having another round of tequila shots. Am I invited?"

"Yup, so come and join us," answered one of the guys.

"I'm sitting down aren't I," I replied. "Now lets have a round of drinks!" I shouted to the group.

One of the guys named…

_'What was his name?'_ I questioned myself as I tried to remember. _'Johnny? James? Joseph? Josh?'_

"Hey Jack!" I told the guy. "Serve my friend over there a drink," I commanded as I pointed to Nathan.

"My name is Mark," the guy answered as he walked away.

"Okay…I'm sorry Mark," I apologized for being so off on his name it.

"Forget about it," responded Mark as he served me a tequila shot. "Drink up sweetheart, you still have to beat your previous record…" he verbalized to me. "So you going to join?" he asked Nathan as he turned and faced him.

"Nah, just here watching over her," he answered as he nodded his head towards me.

"Oh, so you're straight edge tonight?" he questioned him as he set the bottle down.

"Straight edge? What's that?" Nathan asked curious.

"You know, no drinks, no drugs, and especially no sex," he told him.

"Yup, Nathan is definitely straight edge tonight," I replied for him as a wicked grin appeared on my face. "But I'm not," I told Mark as I winked at him.

"I can tell sweetheart," he said as he checked me out.

"So you're not joining us Nathan?" I asked him while I turned around and faced him.

"No thank you. How about I just stand and watch you make an ass out of yourself," he retorted as he lay against the wall.

"Over reacting much?" I questioned him, annoyed.

"Come on Haley!" exclaimed the guy to my left. "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

I drank shot after shot until I didn't seem to realize I had drunk a lot.

_'Was that my forth or fifth shot?'_ I questioned myself as I sat on the chair.

I knew that I shouldn't have accepted the invite of drink rounds, but I don't know…it kind of felt good having someone or should I say, a group of people cheering me on. I have never had that kind of attention and I suddenly began to realize what Nathan had always felt at school and at parties. He craved the attention and I hate to admit it, but it actually felt good. Actually better than good, but spectacular, extravagant, dynamic, amazing. I have gotten just a glimpse into the life of Nathan Scott and I couldn't blame it, it felt satisfying.

However, my abdomen didn't seem to agree with. I rapidly began to feel uneasy and nauseas. The guy…

_What's his name_? Mark, I think, served me another drink, but I knew my stomach couldn't handle it anymore.

"Sorry you guys, but I'm not feeling so good," I announced to the group of guys as I got up, but ended up galling onto the floor.

Next think I knew Nathan was at my side getting me off the ground and taking me to the nearest bathroom.

"I can't take it any longer," I mumble to him as I felt my stomach is about to come out of my mouth.

"Just hold on a little longer," Nathan told me as he opened the door.

I couldn't clutch it any longer, I had to puke. I unexpectedly begin to vomit, but luckily Nathan set me on the floor right on time. I ended up puking for about a half an hour with unplanned pauses. Though the weird thing about it was that Nathan sat by my side holding my hair away from my face. He uttered different things, but I couldn't hear or understand him. The last thing I remember is darkness as I passed out.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up u guys! Well here is the second part of Chapter 8! I'm not really fond of this chapter…but what can I do, I tried my best, but I dunno…I didn't really like it…but oh well. Though one thing I did like wuz that it established Steven's protective side towards his sister, which I need for the future chapters…**

**BTW, for all u awesome guessers, I originally had Nathan walking in and that is why it took so long to revise this fricken chapter! So sorry for the wait!**

**Sara- U like the wise Haley? LOL… yeah so do I, kind of fresh don't u think?  
Onetrueself- Thanks! That is always awesome to hear and I am so happy that u enjoy both of my stories! Sure whenever u want, I could give u a few pointers, email me or whatever…  
Lysser8312- Yeah I always think that Naley is hardly anything without the bantering or the flirting, lol…And I hope it kind of gets cleared up who this Steven guy wuz!  
Claddagh Ring- Yeah still have to wait a little for some of the Naley action, but the banter should be good for now...lol. So happy that the book thing worked!  
Yochy- Ahha u replied! AWESOME! Well I'll be waiting for the email and so happy that u like the fic! So does that mean I shouldn't send u this chapter?   
Volleygrl710- Hope u liked this chapter too…  
Tardychick06- out of town? tears… but happy to hear from u when u get back!  
OTHLover04- So what did u think of Steven walking in? LOL…  
HotG92886- Cheater! Already read what happened in TSE by going on the boards! LOL…well that's good at least, lol…but thanks for those awesome words! Glad to hear that people like my work! So happy u liked the book thing and good job interpreting it! Ur welcome 4 u know what!   
MJ- Hope u liked the chapter…  
LockerRoomBandit17- Glad that u like both of the stories and I hope that this chapter is also "Rad" as u put it! LOL…  
BrownEyedQT715- that's awesome that u love the way I write and I promise u some Naley action in the future chapters! Glad that the out of character worked and u liked it!**

**Spoliers****:**

****

****

**_-The morning after…  
-Haley wakes up…  
-Nathan slept where?  
-Lucas' reaction…_**

**__**

**__**

**_Who knew one night could be so much dispute to one friendship?_**

****

****

****

**Okay people, u know the drill…PLEASE REPLY and tell me what u liked! Hey and I always enjoy to read little quotes of what parts u liked! ;) Just a thought…**

****

**Next I have to update The Spanish Experience and then it's another chapter of Prohibit Love! **

****

****

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

**P.S.- We've reached 81 reviews! Yahoo!!! That is the exact same amount of reviews i got for Newfound Feelings. LOL...and that had 15 chapters!!! LOL...**

****

* * *

**BTW, if u still haven't checked out Chapter 13 of TSE, u guys should totally check it out! It has some long awaited Naley action! Yeah!**


	10. Waking up to Reality

**Chapter 9**

**_Waking up to Reality…_**

* * *

****

****

I began to wake up as sun rays entered in my room. While I was waking my head began to pound. I lifted my hand to my head, as if trying to ease the pain, but I couldn't help to experience even more ache. I started to open my eyes, but I rapidly closed them because of the bright light hurting my eyes, the light that illuminated my room.

_'So this is how it feels like to have a hangover,'_ I tell myself as I lay on my bed.

I had absolutely no energy to get up so I continued to lie on my bed. Abruptly, I felt the bed move. It appeared that someone lay beside me, still sleeping and changing their sleeping position. Worry, amazement, and wonderment ran through my entire body.

"What the fuck?" I said aloud as I get up quickly and carelessly opened my eyes.

The figure beside me began to move again.

I got up, but ended up fumbling onto the floor. With a loud thump my head began to pound even harder. With much strength that I did not have, I stood up, and walked recklessly toward my window. When I finally reached it, I closed my blinds and opened my eyes wider.

The figure began to move again as I got closer.

_'Who the hell is on my bed?'_ I ask myself as I was mere inches apart from whoever it was.

I could not see who it was because of the darkness in my room. I finally reached the figure that lay on my bed. My eyes finally began to get worn to the darkness and I began to observe that the person was tall. I could pick out brown hair lying on the pillow. I shifted my eyes toward the floor and noticed a pair of white tennis shoes.

"K-Swiss shoes…" I mumbled out loud, frustrated.

"Nathan!" I yell a loud as I tapped him harshly.

He began to wake up as I pounded on him.

"What the hell?" Nathan answered aggravated and still dazed.

"Nathan what the hell did you do?!" I asked him angry as I milled him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned me, annoyed of waking him.

"What are you doing in my room?" I screamed as I hit him again.

"Would you just chill!" he responded, exasperated as he grabbed my on-coming fist.

"Nathan how would you react if you found someone on your bed, someone who you strongly dislike by the way," I added in. "Tell me, what the hell would you do?"

"Well you really want to know what I would do if I found someone as incredibly handsome like me on my bed, if I was a girl?" he asked me with a smirk, now fully awake.

"Could there ever be a time when sex isn't on your mind? Or could there ever be a time when you don't have so much air in your head?" I flared at him. "I'm being serious, what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked him, giving up on the punches and calming down.

"You know, I never knew you had such a strong punch Haley. For a goody-too shoes, tutor girl, you do know how to punch. Ever considered playing girls softball?" he asked me as he got up, revealing his defined six pack.

"Put a shirt on," I uneasily demanded.

"Why? Am I making you a little nervous?" he asked me as he leaned in closer.

"No," I manage to say, "I don't fall for the Nathan Scott charm."

"Really? So I do have a charm, huh?" he persisted to question me as he got nearer.

"Shut up Nathan."

"Besides, I can't…you have it on," he finally responded, as he sat back down on the bed.

"What?" I reply as I gaze down at my clothes.

Sure enough I was wearing his red and black sweater with a pair of baggy sweats.

"How in the hell am I wearing your sweater?" I ask him as I adjusted the oversized top.

"Well after you decided to pass out on the toilet I had to take you up to your room. After I laid you on the bed, I decide that it's best for to change from your clothes. I found those pair of pants on your bed and I couldn't find a sweater 'cause it was pretty chilly last night and you were shivering so I just gave you my sweater."

"Yeah all of my sweaters are downstairs in the closet," I informed him.

"Well I obviously didn't know that…" he stated

There was an awkward silence.

"By the way, Haley, I never thought of you as a black lacy bra kind of girl," he told me as he crossed his arms and smirked. "I have to say I was pretty amazed…"

I immediately began to blush.

_'Oh my God, Nathan Scott not only changed my clothes but saw my underwear,'_ I remarked to myself silently.

"Well only a prev like you would check out a girl when she's wasted and passed out," I commented harshly, hiding my embarrassment.

"I am the Nathan Scott as you said before. Besides shouldn't you give me a little appreciation for saving you last night? Not only did I protect you from having sex, but I carried you to the bathroom before you started puking. I believe that I do deserve a, 'Thank you Nathan for helping me out last night and for being my knight and shinning armor…'" he responded.

"I cannot deal with you this early in the morning," I retorted as I turned around. "My head is pounding and with you talking to me this early in the morning, it's not making my massive headache any better," I added as I walked towards the door.

"So Miss straight-A Haley James has a hangover? How does it feel?" he asked me with a grin as he got off the bed.

"ARG!" I yell as I opened the door and walk into the hallway.

I walk down the hallway, along the stairs, and I notice the mess that last night's festivities has made. There are countless cups on the floor, couch and basically everywhere. I couldn't walk so well because of all the trash scattered on the floor.

"Looks like a hurricane of drinking teenagers passed through your house," mentioned Nathan as he looked at the mess. "Looks like the James' party was a success."

"A success?" I asked him astounded at his comment.

"Yup. When I have parties at the each house I have this much damage or sometimes even more. I remember when I had a party at my house right after the game when we beat your boyfriend's _Steven Garrison from Bear Creek HS_ team. God, now that was a frenzied house."

I just stood agape at what he said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never mind," I responded as I turned around and walked towards the living room.

I sauntered carefully to the living room and was shocked to find someone or should I say two individuals sleeping on the couch. I ambled closer to the figures and recognized the tousled blonde hair of the boy and the dark brown hair of the girl.

"Lucas?" I questioned as I now stood by his side and poked him. "Wake up sleepyhead…" I mumbled as I poked him harder.

"Arg…" uttered Lucas a she began to wake. "Hales?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"What? All the rooms were occupied or what?" I questioned him jokingly.

"Yeah so we had to take the couch," he stated referring to Brooke and himself.

"Oh I see…"

"What are you wearing?" he immediately asked me as his eyesight got cleared.

"A sweater and some sweats," I responded as I looked at my ensemble.

"You mean Nathan's sweater," he corrected me as he got off the couch and left a sleeping Brooke behind.

"It's not that big of a deal," I retorted as I got closer to him.

"Well I guess I'll leave you and your boyfriend," he said as he shifted his gaze behind me. "Tell Steven that I'm going to stop by later so we can play some ball at the court," he added as he stormed out of the house.

_'What the hell?'_ I questioned myself as I began to turn around.

Sure enough, Nathan stood behind me shirtless; all he was wearing were his boxers and some jeans.

"What?" he asked irritated.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up u guys?! Well here is another chapter and god I am so tired right now. I just updated TSE and this one…I am exasperated! Well anyways, hope u liked the chapter…and I know that I didn't have a lot of action or anything but at least now I've built the whole Lucas not liking the whole Nathan and Haley ordeal. **

**BTW, for those of u who asked me about what was the big deal about Haley hooking up with someone from the rival team…well u know how Nathan is with rival teams and whatever. And Nathan wore off on Steven so they aren't big fans of their rival team…so… and yes Steven is new to the whole basketball thing, but they have played Bear Creek before so he has already met them. Hope that clears up some of the confusion!**

**Also I am oh so lazy to join the two parts of Chapter 9, so I am just going to keep it like it is! **

**OTHLover04 and Volleygrl710- Hope u liked this update!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Sweet that he was holding her hair? Yeah I guess…LOL…Hope u liked this chapter!  
CMMJL4EVR- I guess we all want a guy to hold out hair when we puke…lol…I tell u I got a lot of replies saying the same thing…  
Amy- So now I thank u for giving such an awesome review! I ALWAYS love to read these kind of reviews cuz it just gets me even more motivated to keep on writing even more superior chapters and stories.  
Alytru146- Yes it wuznt her brother she wuz making out with…lol… Steven, her brother, wuz the one who interrupted the hormone driving duo. LOL… but glad that u liked the Naley! LOL…  
Sarabug- First the two need to become civil, then friends…LOL…but hey I always love to read the banter...lol. So cute sometimes!  
Sara- Hey two Sara's in a row…LOL…maybe for me. But anyways, glad that u like the wise Haley. She is just cooler that way. LOL…  
Yochy- kool don't have to send the chapters. So how is Virginia? Hot? Well hope ur having fun over there. What are u doing for fun over there, though? Picking some flowers or something? J/k…  
Lysser8312- Friends? Not yet, but very soon!  
Claddagh Ring- Yup, who would have known that Nathan had a caring side? Hum…  
Bluuj- Glad that u caught up like the rest of us and I hope that u continue to read this!**

**Spoilers:**

**__**

****

****

**_Monday at school…_**

**_- talking with Lucas…  
- tutoring?  
- Voting on Haley's recklessness if she lost the bet or not…  
- Steven and his crazy ways…  
_**

**_Who in the world would have thought that having a friend could be so complicated?_**

****

****

**As always my BEAUTIFUL readers, REVIEW!!!**

**With much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

****

****


	11. The Commencing of the lifealtering tutor...

**Chapter 10**

**_The commencing of the life-altering tutoring sessions and Tim's abruptness…_**

**__**

* * *

I sat inside the tutoring center on Monday morning. I still haven't talked to Lucas since Saturday's morning's incident. He has done a good job so far in ignoring and hiding from me.

Now, alone in the tutoring center, I stared outside the window, pondering in what to do with my Lucas' dilemma. I tuned out the outside world as I tried to figure out a solution to my problem.

_Never hearing the approaching footsteps.___

Suddenly, someone knocked on my table pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and a frown appeared on my face. I stared at the person who has caused me so many problems with my best friend.

"Thinking about me?" he cockily asked.

"Oh yeah, I was having a hot daydream involving you, me, and some whipped cream," I sarcastically answered as I rolled my eyes.

"So you've had that one too?" he questioned me as he sat down beside. "You want to make it into a reality?" he persisted as he gave me a wink.

"Arg," I voiced as I gave him a disgusted face. "In your dreams," I added.

"Oh that is not the only thing we do," he said as his trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him, changing the topic.

"I just came to say hello to my new tutor," he responded with a smile.

"Come again?" I voiced, surprised and confused.

"Haley James," he read out loud from a piece of paper. "That is what it says on my transcript," he retorted as he passed me the paper.

Sure enough, I was Nathan's Scott's new tutor.

"Sorry I can't help you out," I told him as I gave him back the paper.

"Why?" he asked me puzzled.

"Because first of all I am Lucas' best friend and second, do you honestly think that I want to tutor you?" I questioned him.

"First, I'm sorry that you are Lucas' best friend and second, isn't it your job to help me out?" he asked me. "You are a tutor and you are supposed to help people who are having trouble."

"True, but it's not my fault that Steven and you always went out to McDonalds in the mornings. Thus resulting in you two failing your classes early on this semester," I shot back.

"That is beyond the point Haley," he told me as he appeared defeated for the first time. "Haley I need to keep my grades up so I could keep on playing ball and so my parents would finally stop bothering me. I also want to do it for me. I want to prove to people that there is something beyond the image they perceive of me," he added.

I looked at him for any trace of lie and I couldn't find it. Nathan Scott just spoke the truth.

"I don't know Nathan," I answered, defeated. "I don't want to betray Lucas more then I already have," I truthfully told him.

"Haley, we didn't do anything wrong," he responded. "It's his fault that he is acting like an ass. But can you please help me out?" I asked me, his usual strong voice turning soft. "I really need your help. You're the best that there is."

I looked at him and considered on what to do. Abruptly, the kind side came out of me knowing that I shouldn't hold a grudge against someone who needed my help.

"Fine," I agreed, suddenly feeling that I done something wrong.

"Thanks Haley," he replied as he gave me a smile. "You won't be sorry!" he added before he left the center.

The funny thing was that I have already started to regret my decision.

_Little did I know that it was just the beginning to something dynamic and troubling. _

_**Nathan Scott was going to change my life in an immense way. **_

* * *

**_Part II_**

* * *

"Haley they didn't have my apple!" Steven complained as he joined me and the rest of the group that sat in the table during lunch.

"Your apple?" I repeated with a laugh. "Steven you already have enough," I told him, baffled by how much food was in his tray.

"Haley I need my fruit," he continued on complaining. "How do you expect for me to become a healthy growing boy?"

"Steven, you are already a big boy," I replied.

"Are you calling me fat?" he questioned, offended.

"Oh my God, Steven you're a guy," I began. "Who in the hell cares if your fat?"

"I do," voiced Peyton. "I don't want to be going out with someone who is all chunky and fat," she added, pretending to be disgusted. "That really isn't hot."

"More cushion for pushing," gagged Tim.

Everyone turned around and gawked at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Dude, you've been watching _How High_ too much," Nathan finally responded, still amazed at the words of his friend.

"Tim are you trying to act black?" Peyton asked annoyed.

"It was just a joke," Tim announced. "God…" he added as he brought his full attention to his fries.

"Hey Haley why aren't you with Lucas?" questioned Steven as he changed subjects and gave his full attention to his baby twin sister.

"I just wanted to be with my twin brother," I sweetly told him. "I've been thinking that we really don't spend enough time together and we really should," I continued.

"That's bullshit," he replied. "So what's up?" he seriously asked me.

"We currently have some differences," I told him as I glanced over at Nathan. "In addition, some people really know how to devastate some friendships," I added as I glared at Nathan. "But I'm going to talk to him later today and all will be mended," I added with a reassuring smile.

"That's good…" he retorted as he ate his hamburger.

"So who ended up winning the bet?" interrupted Tim.

"Yeah I was meaning on asking also," added Peyton. "Who is the victor?"

"I am," Nathan replied with a triumph smile.

I turned around and faced him, astounded.

"Bullshit," I snapped. "I won."

"Haley you lost once Steven found you and Steven Garrison together," he shot back.

"Steven Garrison?" repeated Tim. "That's disgusting."

"First of all, nothing was going to happen if Steven wouldn't have walked in," I declared as I stared at Nathan. "And second, what in the hell is the big deal with Steven Garrison?" I questioned the entire group.

"You know that we are rivals with Bear Creek and that stupid dick and his friends crashed one of our parties a month ago and well…words were said and…" Steven commented.

"I didn't know that…" I verbalized.

"Well you weren't home that night. I think you were out with Lucas or Peyton that day…" he declared.

"But I still don't know what you guys are freaking out so much. I didn't sleep with him. What's the harm with making out? You guys do it all the time, but since I did it. It's a big deal," I stated to the group.

"Haley you specifically said that when you were going to let loose you were going to be responsible," Nathan informed me.

"Making out with a guy is irresponsible?" I questioned him, bewildered.

"There were clothes flying," Steven pointed out.

Everyone stared at me.

"Go Haley!" yelled Tim.

I glanced at him and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" I said, shrugging them off. "Besides how do I know that you were not with another girl or something?" I asked Nathan.

"I was with you for most of the night," he informed me.

"What about Stephany?" Tim asked.

Nathan glared at Tim while I began to smile.

_'Looks like Nathan might not have won after all,'_ I told myself.

"Stephany?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just an old friend that I caught up with," he answered rather quickly.

"Oh, and old friend?" I repeated. "So Tim, what did Nathan and his 'old friend' do?" I asked him with air quotes around _old friend_.

"Me and Stephany just caught up," Nathan responded.

"No Nathan, I was asking Tim," I told him. "What did Nathan and Stephany do?"

"They talked and then he took her upstairs…" Tim began. "Well let's just say she fell for the Nathan Scott charm and…well…"

"We kissed, is it a crime?" Nathan interrupted irritated.

"Oh so I get it, it's alright for you to make out with some random girl, but if I do, it's reckless and irresponsible," I sarcastically replied. "That would explain why you were upstairs…" I added with a devilish smile. "Everything is so clear now."

"That's bullshit," Nathan snapped at me. "I kept my part of the deal. I didn't drink," he stated.

"And I drank and let loose," I shot back. "I kept my part of the bargain also."

"How about if we have on of them to decide who's really the winner?" suggested Nathan with a devilish smile.

"I really don't want to be in the middle of this," voiced Jake.

"Obviously, Haley and I can't decide so we'll let you guys contemplate on who won," he told the group.

"Okay…" verbalized Tim. "I say Nathan won," he answered.

_'Holy shit,'_ I thought, knowing that I wasn't going to win.

I looked over at Jake hopefully.

"I'm not voting," he declared. "I'm not getting in the middle of this."

My gaze shifted to my brother.

"Well…" he began. "I did walk in on you two making out like crazy beginning to take off your clothes…"

I looked over at Peyton.

"Clothes were flying…" she commented.

"Unbelievable!" I yelled, aggravated.

"How about this…" voiced my brother. "Since nothing happened between you and Steven, then technically you didn't really sleep with him and weren't completely irresponsible. Therefore you should only do half of the bet…"

I gave him the death glare.

"Either that or you do the entire thing," he told me. "Your choice," he stated.

I looked over at everyone and they also nodded their heads in agreement. I sat for a few seconds, silent, contemplating if there was any way out of it, but I knew that Steven's proposal was the best.

Now I debated, _should I prance around in a cheerleading uniform or should I walk around the basketball game and hold up a sign saying that Nathan Scott is the hottest thing alive?_

_'Hum,'_ I wondered, '_which one was the better choice?'_ I mockingly asked myself.

"I guess I'll take the first half of the bet," I announced, defeated.

"Which is?" Nathan dumbly questioned, knowing that it was going to rile me up.

"I'll wear the cheerleading outfit," I started, "and I'll do a cheer."

Nathan wickedly smiled.

"So you don't want to declare your undying love to me to the entire school?" Nathan evilly asked.

"Oh but Nathan, didn't you know?" I foolishly began. "I already did. You know in the girl's bathroom there is a specific wall where all the girls proclaim their perpetual love for the Great Nathan Scott? Well I finally confessed and wrote my name down, joining the considerable amount of girls," I sarcastically said.

"See I knew it was only time before you came clean," he answered, amused by my sarcasm.

"Arg…" I voiced, annoyed of Nathan.

Usually I would have another comeback ready but today it seemed that I couldn't come up with one.

_'That's strange,'_ I stated to myself.

"See you Friday night with your cheerleading uniform," declared Nathan as he got up. "Hey Peyton, why don't you teach her the _Nathan is the greatest_ cheer. You know the one that goes… 'Nathan you are the best and the ruler of the court. Keep ruining and make the basket, Mr. Hot Shot,'" he added before he departed the table with a laugh.

"Ahha," I announced aggravated at Nathan.

_'Why in the hell did I have to agree with the bet?'_ I asked myself.

Well now I had to live up with the consequences…

_'Friday night here I come,'_ I cheeringly told myself.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up u guys!? Well here is the chapter! Finally! LOL…its just that I have now two other fics and everything, I didn't have time to type the new chapter. Plus, Friday I wuz planning on going out, then I didn't so I wrote some of the chapter and Saturday I ended up going to my friend's house cuz her parents were out of town, but finally today, which BTW I still only have about 6 hrs of sleep and its past midnight and I'm still not asleep. But anyways, I hope u guys liked the chapter. This one seemed to contain a hella lot more humor. LOL.**

**BTW, I didn't know how the whole Nathan is the best chant went to I made one up. I know it suxs, but I'm not a really a making up cheers kind of person…**

****

**Volleygrl710, OTHLover04, NaLeY-LoVeR-23, s, and iluvjames -Hope u guys liked the update! And thanks so much for reviewing!!! U guys r the best!!!  
Lysser8312- Yeah he gave her his sweater! Awww.... Yeah good job Nathan for taking care of our drunken Haley...LOL. Well hope u liked the chapter!  
Bluuj- Out done myself? Kick ass! Thanks! LOL... Yeah no Naley happened at night, but just keep on holding on and some will eventully come! LOL...  
LockerRoomBandit17- That is so messed up that ur friends will just laugh at ur drunk and puking self! Just make sure if ur thinking of getting drunk to have some other friends around and would be willing to hold ur hair! LOL...well hope u liked the update!  
NALEYFAN!!- Sorry for the delay. As explained above in my AN i wuz busy! LOL, and thanks for saying that i'm an awesome writer! Always thrilled to hear that! Well hope u liked the chapter!!!  
aarsgal- Sorry Haley didn't win the bet, at first i thought i wuz going to have each of them do half of the bet, but i kind of forgot that Nathan had to drink or sleep with a girl and completely forgot to include that do that. But hopefully in the Party Chapter they'll be some embarrasment of Nathan...hum...LOL. Become Naley so soon? LOL...not yet! **

****

****

**Spoilers:**

****

**_Friday night…_**

**_-Lucas and Haley talk…  
-Haley in her cheerleading uniform…  
-Seeing Nathan and Lucas…  
-Doing the cheers…  
-Party?_**

****

**__**

**_How will one night of acting like a different person change Haley?_**

**__**

**Well my friends, time for some bad news, I'm going to be gone the 14-21. Yup, going to be gone for an entire week and that unfortunately means that there won't be an update in like 2 weeks!!! But maybe if I have time, I could give some shout outs when I'm there, oh I'm going to ****Cancun****! Hell Yeah! OMG I can already see all the hella fine guys there! Ahha!**

**Well much love,  
Sleepneeded911**

* * *

So for those of u who read The Spanish Experience, Chapter 15 is up. Also, I have a new fic out called The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Scott Story. This story is told from Nathan's P.O.V. I really dont know how to explain it, but i think it's good and since u've already read my writing u guys won't be disappointed of it. I promise!!!


	12. The everlasting and joyful game

**Chapter 11**

**_The everlasting changing and joyful game…_**

* * *

When I talked to Lucas, he didn't take the news of me tutoring Nathan so good. He wasn't at all excited or thrilled.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Haley, you know how I feel about Nathan," Lucas told me as we talked Monday night._

_"I know Lucas, you know I'm not too thrilled to be tutoring him in the first place," I replied as I dropped myself on Lucas' bed. "He needs my help and I can't turn someone down who needs my aid."_

_"Haley there are lots of other tutors, how come one of them couldn't help him?" he responded as he stood in front of me, his anger seizing down.___

_"I know," I admitted. "Trust me Lucas I told him that too," I voiced. "But you know me, I can't turn down someone that needs my help," I continued annoyed._

_"Haley you are too nice," he persisted._

_"I'm sorry that I don't sink down to his level," I said annoyed. "Lucas I'm not that type of person."_

_"I know that," he responded as he bent over and grabbed my hands, which caused me to look up and gaze at him._

_I stared at my best friend, as if trying to explain telepathically that there wasn't any other choice._

_"Just promise me that nothing is going to happen," he finally verbalized as he stared at me intently._

_I glanced up at him, happy that he at last understood._

_"Like I am wanting to have his tongue down my throat," I told him with a smile as I stood up. "I think I'll pass," I added as I gave Lucas a hug. _

_"Please no visual affect," he told me as he hugged me back._

_"I'll save you the damage," I retorted. "I'll leave out all the images."_

_"So promise?" he asked me._

_"Of course," I replied as I looked at him in wonderment, confused of Lucas' persistence. _

_Though the funny thing was that I sort of seemed disappointed of my pledge.___

_'But whatever,' I told myself._

_"So nothing happened between you and Nathan Friday night?" he asked me._

_"No Lucas, for the hundredth time," I answered._

_"Okay then," he replied with a sleigh smile as if he was contemplating my response…_

_ "Well glad to have you back," he told me as he hugged me again._

_"Lucas I was never gone," I responded with a laugh. "But I guess it's good to be back," I added with a grin._

_I gazed at my best friend, happy to have things back to normal, the way things used to be._

_Me being best friends with Lucas and being oblivious to Nathan's presence.__ Without the drama of being friends with Nathan or being Steven's little twin sister._

_I smiled knowing that everything was back to normal._

**_For now_**_._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Haley" yelled Brooke interrupting my thoughts as she opened the locker room door. "Hurry up! We are on in ten minutes," she warned me before she closed the door.

All the practices since Monday afternoon has come down to this very day, this very night.

Suddenly, I started to feel uneasy. I began to get nervous, but at the same time I felt excited that tonight I was going to show Tree Hill, no only Tree Hill High that Haley James can be the one to live the life of Brooke Davis or Peyton Sawyer. For one night, I am not going to be tutor-girl Haley James, but peppy, energetic, cheerleader Haley James.

"Come on Haley," yelled Brooke again as she grabbed my arm. "Let's go," she commanded as she started to lead me out the door.

"Hold on Brooke I forgot my pom-poms," I told her as I loosened my grip from her.

"Fine go get them," she answered defeated. "But be out there soon because its only ten minutes before the game starts and it's time to show people that Haley James isn't so innocent as everyone makes her out to be," she told me with a smile. "Plus I'm the captain this year and its my last year to demonstrate to the public that Brooke Davis was one of the best that there was," she confessed. "So go and hurry up and meet me at the basketball courts," she added as she opened the door. "By the way, you look hot tonight," she added as she gave me a wink and left.

I smiled as I walked to where I was before Brooke dragged me away. I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my own reflection. I wore the Raven's cheerleading uniform. The blue skirt, black and white top, and the standard white Nike shoes. My hair was tied away in a ponytail with a Raven painted on my cheek. I had to admit that I did look good tonight.

I bent over, grabbed what I needed, and excited the room, knowing that Brooke was going to be on my ass if I didn't leave any time soon.

As I walked down the hallway, I glanced up and saw that the team was barely exciting their locker room to do some warm ups. Players wearing blue and white passed by me simultaneously as I noticed that they glanced up at me and smiled.

"Damn Haley," voiced someone who approached me.

I turned around and spotted Tim checking me out.

"You look really hot in that cheerleading uniform," he added as he continued to grin.

"What did you say about my sister?" asked Steven as he all of a sudden appeared by my side.

"Ahha…" Tim staggered. "That she looked superior tonight?" he said, not wanting to piss off Steven.

"Come on Tim, I think that me and you need to have a talk," he told him as he dragged him away from me.

Tim being the dumbass that he was, decided to glance back a few times, earning him a couple of pushes from Steven.

"Wow Haley," Lucas replied as he stood in front of me.

"So what do you think?" I asked him as I turned 360 degrees.

"You look fine," voiced one of the basketball players that were passing by.

Lucas and I laughed at the player's abrupt comment.

"You look good," he commented. "Well I have to get going because if I don't, then coach is going to kill me at practice on Monday," he added before he left.

I watched Lucas' retreating figure and smiled. I persisted to watch the entire team join the crowd in the gym, that was everyone except for one individual; Their star player.

"Wow look at Miss Haley James," commented a tone who stood behind me, a voice that I have been hearing much too frequently lately.

I smirked as I slowly turned around and came face to face with Nathan Scott.

"You like what you see?" I asked him as I locked eyes with him.

"Oh definitely," he answered as his eyes roamed around my body.

I suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, but shrugged it off because I was going to act different tonight.

_'Mind as well play the part and have fun,'_ I told myself.

"Well I had to keep my part of the bargain," I replied as I turned around and approached him.

"Yup, I won fair and square," he added.

I dropped one of my pom-poms onto the floor.

"Opps…" I verbalized as I bent over slowly and picked it up.

I knew that without looking that Nathan was gazing at me from behind. A smile crept on my face.

"You fell for that?" I asked him as I began to laugh hysterically. "You really are something Nathan…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I'll just leave you to contemplate it," I said as I started to leave. "Oh and Nathan," I began as I leaned closer to him, having only millimeters apart from him. "Make sure to play one of best game today," I told him as I ran a finger across his chest.

I abruptly began to feel a shock, but like I did everything else, I shrugged it off.

Being Nathan Scott, he at first began to feel nervousness of my closeness, but quickly regained himself and quickly stood with confidence and his trademark smirk.

"You know, I got some good game moves on and off the court," he added with a wink. "Am I going to get a prize if I play a good game?" he asked me as his eyes started to roam around my body again.

"Why don't you wait and see?" I replied wanting to roll my eyes, but held it off as I rapidly turned around and left Nathan's pensive figure behind.

_'Oh what a fun night it's going to be,'_ I told myself as a grin initiated to show on my face. _'Tree Hill won't know what hit them,'_ I added as I opened the gym doors and looked at the crazed crowd.

"Tonight it's going to be different," I voiced as I approached Peyton, Brooke, and the rest of the cheerleading crown as I heard the loud crowd cheer for the upcoming game. Though, I knew that they were also cheering for me.

* * *

**_Part II_**

"Go Tree Hill Ravens! Go! Go! GO!" we all cheered and clapped as half- time was starting to approach.

_Switch. _

"Another three pointer from the Ravens," declared the announcer.

The basketball team was playing one of the best games in the season. They were leading the game with over 25 points and counting. Lucas was doing a grand job blocking the opponent team mates as where Tim and the rest of the lineup. Steven and Nathan were something else though. They were dominating the court with their skills and partnership. They blocked balls and scored one after the other after the other. However, Nathan in general was different story. He was dominating the game with spectacular and impressive passes, blocks, and was the principal scorer of the Raven's tonight. Like everyone was saying, Nathan was playing one of the best games in his history. He was definitely leading the Raven's to victory tonight.

The sound of the buzzer sounded, signifying half-time.

"It's show time," acknowledged Brooke as she surprising appeared by my side.

I gave her a questioning look, but then waved it off.

"Sure…" I replied slowly.

I dropped my pom-poms and was dragged onto the basketball court after the team had departed to the locker room.

_Or so I thought…_

As I walked onto the court and got ready in position, I rapidly started to get nervous. Butterflies in my stomach and panic began to fill my eyes.

_'I am about to cheer in front of the entire town,'_ I told myself. _'Oh my God!__ OMG! OMG!'_ I repeated as an uneasy smile appeared on my face while my anxiety grew.

"I can't do it," I announced as I let terror overcome me and initiated to retrace my steps.

"Haley!" yelled Peyton.

"What are you doing?" asked Brooke as she gazed at me intently.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this," I repeated as I continued to walk.

"Haley!" shouted Brooke. "Haley!" she bellowed again as her voice seemed closer.

Within moments Brooke and Peyton were at my side.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Haley why the hell are you leaving?" persisted Brooke.

"I can't do this," I responded. "I thought that I could, but I can't," I added as I resumed walking.

"Sure," Brooke began. "Leave, throw away all the hours of practice. Keep on walking," she continued as she stood while she crossed her arms. "Show everyone that you are a coward."

I stopped, turned around, and faced her; amazed at what she just said.

"Did you just call me a coward?" I replied, shocked.

"You heard me," she retorted. "Keep on walking. Show Tree Hill that you are a coward, show them that you are afraid."

"Brooke I'm not like you," I snapped as I stared at her. "I don't have the same confidence and charisma as you or Peyton. Give me a math problem or an English question, hell I can do that, but to go in front of a crowd of people, the entire town to be exact, and perform that I can't do," I confessed.

"Do you always want to be unknown Haley?" Brooke asked me. "Do you always want to be known as Steven James little sister or younger twin sister or whatever," she began to lead off.

"Brooke you were doing real good in the beginning," interrupted Peyton.

I laughed.

"Well you know what I mean," Brooke cracked. "Don't you want to make a name for yourself?"

"Yeah, but not at the expense of my humiliation," I shot back.

"Well then go out there and show all of them that you could do it. Prove to them that the Haley James that no one has ever seen before. Tonight your not straight A, honor student Haley James," Brooke said her voice softening.

"Just go out there and do what you did during practice," Peyton added as she put her arm on my shoulders and lead me back to the court. "Minus the whole Ricky Martin 'shake your bom bom' moves."

I abruptly laughed at Peyton's comment.

"You know you liked it," I replied with a slight smile.

"I bet the basketball team liked it," Peyton corrected. "But truth of the matter, Haley you did the routine great and flawless during practice so we know that you can do it," she reassured me.

"Yeah," agreed Brooke as she also put her arm around me. "Besides don't you want to show up Nathan? He seems to have voiced that you're not going to go through with tonight."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Now I definitely have to prove him wrong," I told them with newfound confidence.

"That's the sarcastic, but lovable Haley James we adore," Brooke replied.

"Thanks, I really feel the love," I responded as I got back into position.

My nervousness had begun to subside and pristine confidence has overcome me. Brooke nodded her head, signifying the commence of the music and the cheer routine. The words and tunes of some upbeat song filled the gym as all the of the cheerleaders moved. Within five minutes, we finished our custom. The crowd erupted in applause and hollers. We were a hit. We delivered our routine with ease and exuberance that only we had.

"Woo Hoo! Go Haley!" yelled Lucas, Steven, and the rest of the guys cheered as they suddenly materialized.

I rapidly began to blush at the team's surprising appearance and attention they gave me.

"Good job Haley!" they continued to yell.

Brooke and Peyton swiftly appeared at my side as each of them pulled up one of my arms and the crowd erupted in a louder roar. My smile grew wide, excited that I have accomplished something I never thought I would ever do. If you would of asked me last year that I would be a cheerleader, even if it was just for one night, I would of thought you were crazy. However, now I seemed psyched that Tree Hill saw a diverse side of me; one of self-assurance and glam. For one night, tonight, I was having the opportunity to live the life of some of the inner-circle in Tree Hill High. I was happy that the entire school, including the basketball players were their to witness my new attitude and damn did it feel good, even if it was for one night.

Unexpectedly, my eyes began to wonder, looking for the individual who caused me to at like I did tonight. The single person who brought a bet and I fulfilled it. The figure that has already given me a glance into the life of popularity. Soon my eyes darted to the individual who stood different then all the other guys. He stood with such confidence and poise that anyone would know that it was Nathan Scott. His hands were settled at his hips as an unexpected smiled appeared. I gazed at him examining for the first time that he was truly and actually smiling. Not one that he plastered on his face when he was with his friends, but a true and genuine grin that rarely appeared on his features. Soon enough, a new beam emerged on my face, one that hasn't been seen in a long time. One that my family or friends hardly see, a smile of appreciation, thankfulness, and joy. It had been a long time since I've ever been truly and honestly happy.

_'This moment is perfect,'_ I told myself as my smile grew even wider.

I have accomplished something I have feared and now I felt proud. My fear of being known and recognized has subsided and now I am smiling with such happiness and ecstasy. And to think that it is because of Nathan Scott. The person I loath, dislike, and don't get along with.

_'Or do I?'_ I asked myself with astonishment.

I glance back up and see Nathan gazing at me intently and abruptly he smiled as he knew my thoughts.

"Your welcome," he mouthed as he smirked once more before he turned around and joined the huddle of players getting ready for the second half of the game.

"Come on," Brooke intermitted as she began to drag me off the court.

"Do you honestly hate him?" asked a voice inside of me.

I persisted to be speechless, not knowing the answer to a question for the first time.

* * *

**AN: hey whats up u guys! Well the long awaited chapter has arrived, or the first part anyway...LOL, yuppers there is still another part left. I told u guys that the chapter wuz going to be hella lengthy and i am going to stick to my word! But anyways... this part of the chapter showed all the friendships with the groups...**

**lysser8312- Glad that u like my other story and trust me, i agree...Nathan should do half of the bet, so expect that in the next part of this chapter!  
NaLeY-LoVeR-23- Glad that this is an interesting and good story. Thanks for the props...lol, hope u liked this part of the chapter.  
OTHLover04- U hate me cuz i have a good story? LOL...thanks, i think.   
volleygrl710- Hope u liked this update!  
Sara- Ur mad cuz at Peyton? on she did mess up a little bit, but hey they r still friends and Peyton definitely made up for it in this chapter!  
Bluuj- Thanks for the wishes on me having a good time in Cancun. And BTW, i did! LOL...all those hot guys were great! LOL... ha ha ha, i killed u...interesting...LOL, sorry for the wait but i hope it wuz worth it!  
crazymaria- Yeah u'll find out both Haley and Nathan's comments of the party in the next part of the chapter!  
LockerRoomBandit17- Glad that u have at least one dear drinking friend! LOL...but i hoped u liked the chapter!**

**Spoilers:  
  
****_At the party...  
-Inside Haley's head a little more...  
-Payback...  
-Oh so more sexual tension..._  
  
Well u guys, i hope u liked this part of the chapter and i will have the next part up when i have time...maybe it'll be up next week. Sorry for the delay!**

**So plz review and include the parts u liked! Always my favorites to read!   
  
With much love,   
Sleepneeded**

* * *

**BTW, u guys i updated The Spanish Experience and The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story. I also have up a little 1/1 Naley story called Goodbye. Plz go check those out also! THANKS!**


	13. Sweet Payback

**Chapter 11****: Part II**

**_Sweet payback…well sorta._**

* * *

****

The words of Three Days GraceJust like Youechoed through my car as I made a right and approached Nathan's house.

After my parents noticed their slackness in my life they decided to buy me my own car. I choose a red Mustang Cobra because I adored the ponies running on the sides. When I was younger, I always secretly wished for a pony every Christmas and birthday, but finally after six years of hoping I knew that I wasn't ever going to acquire one. Though, when the opportunity became available last year, I chose the Mustang because it reminded me of my jaded desire when I was younger and thus finally fulfilled my wish.

I laughed at my childhood obsession.

Not many people know that I drive because I really don't like to. Only my brother, Peyton, and Lucas knew of my possession.

The Raven's won the game with easiness. They beat the Pickerington Pirates with over 30 points. Now it was time to celebrate their victory. After the game, Steven informed me that the party was going to be at Nathan's beach house because it was his turn to host the festivity. Lucas left with Brooke as Peyton departed with Steven for the party. Right after I left school, I rapidly drove to my house to shower and change into some pair of clothes. I decided on a red Abercromie Tee with jean skirt and my white Adidas shoes. My hair was scrunched thus natural curls fell around my face since I didn't have enough time to blow dry and straightened it. I put on some light make up and was on my way out. At 10:30 was when I ended up pulling into Nathan's driveway. I put the car on park as I persisted on listening to the song.

* * *

_I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

* * *

I abruptly began to laugh at the words of the song, uncannily reminding me of tonight. I usually was a regular girl who attended school and tutored people, now I was playing the role of a cheerleader.

* * *

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

* * *

"Tonight in general is weird," I voiced out loud.

* * *

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

* * *

I just shrugged off the song and my thoughts as I took out the keys from the ignition, stepped outside, and closed the door. I could clearly hear the music blaring from the speakers inside the house playingFreek-A-Leekby Petey Pablo. I glanced around the front and noticed Steven, Peyton, and Lucas were already at the party given by their cars being parked. However, I persisted on looking for the nice midnight blue Eclipse but it was nowhere in sight. 

_'That's weird, the host of the party isn't even here,'_I lightheartedly told myself as I started to walk to the porch.

There was already half of the class at the party; inside and outside. Students stood outside with cups in their hands and some already appeared to be wasted.

_'And the party barely started not even an hour ago,'_I stated secretly.

I continued to stroll, but a comment stopped my steps.

"Hey Haley, great job tonight," a guy in a blue Polo shirt abruptly said.

"Thanks…" I uneasily responded as I initiated to walk again.

I sauntered inside and was greeted by the faint smell of alcohol in the air. People all stood inside every room of the house with their cups of alcohol, talking, while others were dancing and some couples were making out. I started to gaze around the room for any familiar faces, but couldn't find one. Thus I continued to walk and was amazed to know that a handful of people acknowledged me at the game. They all congratulated me for my daring and unexpected cheerleading performance. I resumed walking with newfound confidence and a content grin on my face.

"Hey Superstar, you're the talk of the party," Brooke verbalized as she all of the sudden appeared on my side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her with a smile.

"So far I have heard a lot of guys say,_'Is that Steven James's sister? Who was that hot brunet?_And_'Damn she goes to Tree Hill, how come I haven't seen her before? She is hella fine_,'" she air referenced. "And those are direct quotes."

I hastily began to laugh and blush.

"So proud of yourself for what you did?" Brooke asked me with a smile.

"Yeah," I answered. "I never knew how nerve wrecking it could be. Memorizing all those moves and being so precise…it's so hard."

"Thank you," she replied with a triumph smile.

"Anytime…"

"So you want to join us next week?" she questioned me.

"No," I retorted rapidly, causing her chuckle. "I think I'll leave you and Peyton the cheerleading roles in the group," I added with a laugh.

"Oh my God, Haley James can you please give me an autograph!" Peyton joked as she joined us.

"I don't give autographs to crazy blondes," I kidded.

"Everyone is talking about you," she voiced, ignoring my statement.

"Hey where did you go?" asked Steven as he immediately showed up. "Haley what did I say about stealing my girlfriends?" he teased as he put his arms around Peyton.

"Well you know me…" I started. "I love them blondes…"

"Knew it, now I know why all my girlfriends left me within a month; you are my competition," he continued to taunt.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the group for a little bit, but brought back my attention of having a new addition to the cluster.

"So what this I hear about blondes?" asked the hormone driven Tim Smith.

"So what did you think of Haley tonight?" questioned Brooke, ignoring his remark.

"She did good…" Steven commenced. "I just don't want to see you in that short of a skirt ever again," he finished as he glared at me intensely.

I rolled my eyes at my brother's over protectiveness.

"I think that the skirt looked good on Haley," spoke Tim.

Steven got his arms off of Peyton and shot Tim a warning look.

"Tim what did we discuss earlier?" he asked him with frustration in his voice.

Soon Tim's eyes expanded in remember ness of their previous discussion and he backed off a bit with fright.

"I'm going to go find Nathan and see if he is back from the beer run," he replied as he ran off.

I secretly laughed at Tim's fear of my brother, but the smile on my face deceived me even though, Tim's last commentary informed me of where Nathan was at.

"So happy that you got the bet over with?" asked Brooke.

"I guess, but I still think that Nathan should have done half of the bet," I stated, getting annoyed.

"Haley that is over and done with," complained Peyton. "Aren't you kind of happy that you did some of the bet?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Why don't you just make him do half of the bet?" joked Peyton. "You accidentally spill your drink all over his clothes; he goes up to his room and miraculously his clothes are gone. So he steps outside of his room and voilá, there is a crowd of girls standing outside of his room to his astonishment."

A wicked smile emerged on my face.

"Well guys love to stand and chat, but I have to go get something to drink 'cause my throat is dry from all that cheering," I declared as I began to depart, grinning like crazy.

"You're not drinking tonight, right Haley?" Steven asked me with concern.

"I don't know," I responded.

"You aren't actually going to do what I said Haley?" she asked me with worry.

I left my brother and Peyton behind, not answering her question as I walked into the kitchen.

As a regular party, the different choices of hard liquor were situated on the island and the keg was positioned in the den that was in the back yard. I chuckled at the scene straight from a teenage movie.

"Hey sweetheart," voiced someone from behind me.

I turned around and vaguely remembered the guy that stood in front of me.

"I have a feeling that I am supposed to know you," I told him as I plowed in my head for the possibilities.

"I'm hurt sweetie," the guy said as he moved his free hand over his heart. "Right here," he finished.

I giggled at the over reaction of the guy in front of me.

_'He isn't that bad looking,'_I confessed to myself as I eyed the cutie.

He appeared to be about 6' tall, dark hair, honey brown eyes, and lightly tanned. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans, red checkered button up shirt, and some white Ethnies.

_'Note bad at all,'_I voiced as my eyes continued to roam around his body.

"Shouldn't I be the one checking you out?" the guy asked with a laugh.

"Who says girls can't do it either?" I flirted with him.

"So you really don't remember me?" he questioned with a smirk.

I persisted to bang my head trying to remember the guy, but my mind was blank. Suddenly one named popped into my head.

"Jack!" I yelled in triumph.

He abruptly started to cackle even though I didn't know why.

"Yeah that's what you also thought Friday night," he finally replied.

"Huh?" I responded confused.

"Mark. The name is Mark not Jack," he said with a beam.

"Oh…" I verbalized, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it…So you drinking tonight?" he questioned me.

"I don't know," I confessed. "Maybe, but I don't think so…"

"But you were so fun when you were drunk," he retorted. "But that's alright. Sober one night is good…"

"Yeah…" I answered as I began to debate in what I was going to do.

I moved my gaze away from Mark toward the island. I looked throughout the selection of alcohol and pondered.

"You want me to fix you a drink?" he asked as he saw were my attention was," I could make you The Hulk," he said as he already went for the Hypnotiq. "Or some Sex on the Beach…" he added with a grin.

I abruptly started to blush at his last comment.

"Although that sounds mighty tempting I'll have to pass…" I lastly replied as my shyness subsided. "But maybe I'll take you up on that offer some other time…" I furthered as I flirted back.

"Anytime…" he retorted with a smirk.

"So I've never seen you around school…" I stated, changing the subject and curiosity taking over me.

"Yeah I graduated two years ago. I come to some of these parties with my younger brother," he informed me as he stopped pouring some Hypnotiq and gave me his full attention. "Why? Have you've been looking around for me?" he asked with a grin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no," I told him. "I've just never seen you around…"

"If that's your story…" he replied with sureness causing me to smile. "So good job out there," he confessed.

"Out where?" I asked confused.

He looked at me with a puzzled look until I recalled the earlier events.

"Oh…that," I voiced remembering. "Yeah I guess…but how do you know? Have you've been looking for me?" I shot back.

"No I wasn't even there," he admitted. "It's just that I've heard around the party," he explained. "But if I would have known of how much the cheerleaders have improved and gotten hotter, I would have definitely gone," he added as he gazed at me.

I started to blush even more by his flirting.

_'Oh my…'_I thought.

"You know, I think I'll take a shot of The Hulk," I told him as I sat down on one of the high chairs. "Let me see some of those bartending skills…" I teased.

He grinned as he continued to pour some Hypnotiq into the cup, followed by some Alize.

"Sure you don't want some Sex on the Beach?" he asked again as he mixed the two drinks.

"No," I reassured him.

He handed me the drink and sure enough it was green.

_'Guess I know where the name came from…'_I told myself.

"You planning on drinking that?" he questioned me as I examined the drink's continents.

"Yeah sorry…just had to check it out first," I verbalized as I brought the drink to my lips and finally took a sip.

The contents went down my throat with easiness as I tasted its tropical flavor. Even if I really didn't enjoy the taste, I persisted to drink it till it was all gone.

"All in one instant," he said, "Just at the party…"

"Huh?" I asked perplexed.

"So how was it?" he asked, ignoring my confusion.

"Alright, but I didn't really like the taste," I admitted.

"So some Coke and Rum?" he questioned. "Always the classic and safe choice," he informed me as he grabbed another cup and seized the necessities to formulate the drink.

"If I would have known better, I would think that you are trying to get me drunk," I told him with a laugh.

He abruptly started to smirk without answering. I looked at him with amusement as he finally handed me my mixed drink. I laughed at his quiet form.

"So I have to get going," I told him as I stepped off the stool with my drink. "But I'll see you around."

"Definitely," he answered as he gazed at me in lust. "But if you need anything, you know where to find me," he said.

_'Trust me, you already have…'_I secretly added.

I walked out of the kitchen and joined the rest of the partiers in the backyard. All the guys were standing by the Keg watching a guy do a Keg Stand. A Keg Stand was when an individual stands and drinks as much beer as they can straight from the keg, hence why it's called a Keg Stand.**_(The good times…)_**I chuckled at the foolish guy drinking until he finally couldn't have anymore.

"So where is my prize for playing such a spectacular game tonight?" asked a voice behind me.

_'And the fun begins…'_I tell myself as I turned around and saw Nathan dressed back to his old self.

"Are you planning to make that into a daily routine?" I asked him.

"What? Coming from behind and talking to you?" he asked me with amusement.

"So I see your back to your old uniform," I said, referring to his ensemble.

He wore a pair of jeans with a white shirt underneath his letterman jacket and his Jordan's.

"What can I say…I can't leave my house without it," he answered, knowing that I was talking about his trademark letterman jacket. "But look at you…" he spoke as he looked at my appearance. "I could see that one night of partying definitely changed your image…"

"Not really…" I verbalized. "I wear skirts…"

"Sure…" he responded as I rolled my eyes. "So I did as you were told, where is my award?" he persisted.

"I specifically said to play one of your best games, I never said that I was going to give you a reward," I answered.

"I think I deserve an incentive," he persevered as he got closer to me.

"Fine if you really want a prize, you can have a sip of my drink," I offered him as I smiled evilly, putting my plan into action.

"I was thinking of getting something else for my award," he said as his eyes, once again, roamed around my body.

"Take it or leave it," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"What did you put in it?" he asked, glaring at me with hesitation, not believing my sudden niceness.

"Just some Rum and Coke," I replied as I started to hand him the drink.

Someone bumped into me causing me to spill the drink all over Nathan's pants and shirt.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" I said apologetic, "It was a total accident."

"Son of a bitch!" Nathan snapped. "It fucken got all over my clothes!" he fumed.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "Why don't you go to your room and change?" I asked him.

_'Part 1 completed,'_I told myself as I hid my triumph smile.

"Ahha!" Nathan yelled as he left in rage.

I abruptly started to laugh hysterically at Nathan's reaction. I slowly started to walk towards a small, brunette girl.

"Thanks Jessica," I responded as I joined her.

"You're welcome," she replied. "But I still don't know why you wanted me to bump into you and cause you to spill your drink all over Nathan."

"Soon you will…" I answered. "Now do what I told you…"

"Okay, but I need a big explanation afterwards."

"You will," I retorted as I started to leave. "See you in a couple of minutes."

Three minutes passed as I returned from grabbing what I needed from my car. I walked through the downstairs crowd and up the stairs, smiling that Jessica came threw. I paced over to the group of girls and some guys standing in front of a door. I smiled knowing that my plan was going through. I tapped Jessica and nodded in appreciation. After hearing something being slammed, I knew that the figure was going to approach the door soon. Subsequently, I moved towards the back of the mass, but picked a position were I still had a clear view of the door. I soon noticed the door handle fidget and finally open.

Out stepped a very angered Nathan with only his boxers and shoes. Immediately when he saw the crowd of people in front of him he started to get slightly embarrassed and was taken aback. I rapidly emerged from the multitude, snapping pictures of the astonished Nathan.

He gazed at my figure as I took pictures with my camera that I kept in my car for emergencies and at last took a single photograph with my phone. I brought the phone down and immediately locked eyes with him. He smirked and suddenly I knew he was going to do something that was going to shock me instead.

He rapidly turned in circles with a big grin, not embarrassed anymore, but proud of showing his nearly naked body to the crowd. Girls_'woeh'_-ed as he turned around.

_'That isn't part of the plan,'_I told myself, frustrated.

"Thank you everyone for attending the show," voiced Nathan with his trade name smirk. "But I gotta go," he declared as he gave one last spin and went back to his room.

All the girls left disappointed and in a matter of minutes the crowd disappear into different directions. I still stood dumbfounded at Nathan's act.

_'Only Nathan could have pulled that off,'_I stated secretly.

I walked over to his door and opened it.

_I don't know what I was thinking, when I opened Nathan's door, but I did._

The lights lit the room, screening the fine room. Posters of basketball players hanged on the wall as trophies sat simultaneously on his dresser. My hands lightly touched the trophies as I persisted to walk through the room, but one object caused me to stop. It was a picture of Nathan and Peyton when they were together sophomore year. I picked up the image and gazed at the expressions of the couple. Both figures, in the picture, had immense smiles resting on their faces as they stood with arms around each other on the beach.

_'Wonder, what'll be like to be in those arms?'_asked a voice as I put the picture back down by one of the trophies.

A sudden sound brought my attention back to where I was; I was standing on_prohibit_and dangerous territory. My stare shifted to another door handle that was moving. Out came Nathan in a different pair of boxers and his hair still damp from the recent shower he took.

The music from downstairs didn't allow me to hear the noise of the wash. Now, I stood agape and amazed into the dilemma I put myself into. Nathan smirked at my astounded figure.

"Look at who's the surprised one now," verbalized Nathan as he persisted to smile, still positioned in front of his door.

The remark brought me back to reality.

"Put some clothes on," I told him.

"I would, but see I have this little problem…" Nathan said. "Apparently all of my clothes have gone missing. Now Haley do you have any idea on who is the one responsible?" he asked as he started to approach me.

"I do have to give you some props on how you pulled it off… Didn't think you could, but I definitely underestimated you," I confessed.

"Obviously," he replied. "So was this your lame plan to make me do half of the bet?" he asked me even if he knew the answer already.

"Nathan you did kiss another girl," I stated as I started to stride away from him. "And I let loose as you said…"

"Are we going to fight about that again?" he asked her as he got closer to me.

Instinct acted as I moved my steps backwards and stopped when I met the wall. I leaned on the barrier, trapped.

"So Haley I'm guessing you've never seen a guy, ignoring your brother, in nothing but boxers…" he said as he leaned towards me.

My heart was pounding by his closeness.

_'But remember you have to play it off,'_I told myself_. 'You're a different girl tonight.'_

"Nathan what makes you think that you the honor of being my first?" I asked him my voice still uneasy and cracking.

"Please Haley…look at you…it looks like you are scared shitless," he retorted as he tilted in dangerously close. "Just because I'm standing here in my boxers…" he continued as a smile tugged on his lips.

"Nathan--" I began, but was cut off by his arrogant voice.

"Guess that answers my question Friday night," he stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned him, starting to get irritated by the effect he had on me.

"You really are that clueless to what happened that night?" he asked me with amusement. "Or what you told me…"

**_(By the way, I am talking about the Virgin question…)_**

"Nathan I'm not in the mood to play games anymore," I declared as I abruptly started walking towards his closet.

I persisted to saunter, at last reaching his closet and I opened the door.

"Haley we have already established that there is nothing in there," he continued to complain.

I ignored his remarks as I got on my tippy toes and reached for something that was on the top shelf.

"Haley what are you doing?" he continued to speak.

Finally my hand caught what I was looking. Within moments I pulled out a set of clothes that I hid in the closet.

Nathan looked at me with bewilderment.

"Here you go," I said as I handed him the clothes. "I always preferred a blue shirt on you. It brings out the color in your eyes," I told him as I smiled evilly. "By the way, all your clothes are in the next room," I added with a wink as I started to leave the room grinning with victory.

_'Who's the stunned one now?'_I secretly added as I left his room and walked back out to the party.

I had to leave the room soon because I didn't know what I would have done if I would of stayed any longer. Everything with Nathan was unpredicted and I didn't like being in a situation where I didn't know what was going to happen. There was this unknown feeling that aroused inside of me when he stood inches away from me.

_'Could it have been want?'_I asked myself as I walked down the stairs into the loud living room and grabbed my purse that I left in a hidden corner.

"Yeah right," I said aloud, cynical of what was happening to me.

I kept on sauntering into the front yard with so many thoughts running in my head. I pulled out my keys as my car came into view, opened the door, threw my purse with the camera into the back, and sat in my seat with annoyance while I contemplated on what to do. After sitting in the car for a couple of minutes, I put the keys into the ignition and turned on the car. Instantly the words ofEverything About Youby Three Days Grace blared inside my car.

* * *

_Everytime__we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
but I haven't missed you yet  
every room-mate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
but I still don't miss you yet  
  
only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you_

* * *

"I hate everything about you, Nathan," I alleged aloud. "All your cockiness, arrogance, attitude, and presence in general," I told myself as I lay on my seat. 

_'You like his self-assurance, outlook, and smile that emerged on his face tonight,'_a voice within me said.

"What the fuck is up with this CD?" I ask myself, irritated that this song was getting more thoughts in my head.

The song was reminding me of the conversation I had with Nathan in the backyard and in his bedroom.

I severely push the eject button as peace suddenly filled the car. I clutch a hold of my CD case and take out my Maroon 5 CD, and place it into the player.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

* * *

I harshly press the power button and the music ceases. It seemed that every CD I put in would remind me of the odd, but newborn relationship I had with Nathan. As a result, I drove in silence while my recurring thoughts were the only things speaking.

* * *

**AN: Hey my friends! So sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I have to say that I definitely made up for it by this hella lengthy chapter! Holy crap, 14 pages on Microsoft Word!!! OMG, but oh well…I promised I was going to write about the party and voilá I kept on typing! LOL…well anyways… Sorry about the no spaces in between the title of the song and the rest of the sentence. It seemed that it wouldnt allow me to do it, so unfortunately i couldnt fix that...**

**Aiesha- Thanks for the reply. Hope u like the update!  
Lysser8312- Of course Haley doesnt really hate him! LOL...but yeah i hope u liked the sweet payback!  
emily- Glad that i have u hooked to my story! LOL...well i hope u liked this update!  
CMMJL4EVR- Yeah Sweet Nathan...we all love him.  
hope165- Glad that my story has u laughing. Well i hope u liked the update!  
Sara- Still mad? LOl...  
OneTreeHillCharmedFreak- Hey a new person. Awesome! Hope u liked the update!  
LockerRoomBandit17- So ur new drinking buddy is a guy? LOl...thats good. I'm glad that u found someone to hold ur hair back! Hey we all need those! LOL... Hey on Monday we had a kickback at my friend's house and played 'I never...' for the first time...LOL, i tell u, u find some interesting things about ur friends! LOL...Well hope u liked the update!  
Superpinke- I'm glad that u finally reviewed! LOL... Yup, so technically Nathan did half of his bet so u should be content. And drunken Haley? Hum...maybe, i think so, but i just dont like to put my characters so much out of character, u know? Steven Garrison come back and have a fight scene? LOL...maybe. ;) Well i hope u liked the update!  
Volleygrl710- Glad u liked it and i hope u like this one also!  
HaleynNathan23- Well first, skool starts for me at 7.20 so i dunno where u r saying about skool starts at 9.00. I have never attended any skool that starts that late. So in my fic, their skool starts at 7.20, just like mine. And second, Nathan has dark brown hair, not black, and brunette covers for dark and brown hair anyways... "Go Ravens!" So...what is wrong with just saying "Go!" I really dont know what the problem is cuz it's my story and everything...But anyways, glad u like the story.**

**Spoilers:  
  
**_**Tutoring...  
-A dip in the pool...  
-Some more sexual tension we all love!  
-Naley kiss?  
  
Who would have known of all the sexual tension that would arise because of water?**_

**Well everyone, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**With much Love,  
Sleepneeded911**

* * *

**BTW, i updated The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Story early on this week. So plz go check it out! Thanks!**


	14. Accomplishing the Unexpected

**Chapter 12**

**_Accomplishing the Unexpected…_**

* * *

I sat down in my kitchen during Monday afternoon, aggravated. 

"We have been studying for two hours; can we take a break now?" Nathan asked for the tenth time since the tutoring commenced.

"No," I replied irritated by his persistence. "Besides I'm the only one who seems to be making an effort, even though I'm the one who is passing English and Economics," I spat out.

"I'm not failing English," he stated.

"Yet," I corrected for him.

"Hey Mr. Jackson loves me," he said. "He still hasn't hammered me for being absent so many times."

"Can we just finish this chapter in Econ before we take a break?" I asked him.

"Haley it's been two hours, I don't think there's any hope for me to focus on school work for the rest of the day."

"Too bad," I answered as I focused on the chapter. "Now, the…" I continued to lecture Nathan, before his voice interrupted me again.

"Do you ever do something unexpected? Out of the blue? Without thinking of the consequences, but at the heat of the moment?" he unpredictably questioned me.

I stared at him in bewilderment.

"We aren't going to get anything done…" I thought out loud as I loudly slammed the Economics book closed, giving up. "Fine," I said as I began to think. "There was this one time that I jumped off a swing…I was swinging so I told myself, 'Hell lets jump off the swing,' so I did it…it resulted in me spraining my arm but it was so cool…thrilling actually."

Nathan stared at me for a long moment before he spoke again.

"What?" I asked him.

"You jumped off a swing?" he questioned me, baffled.

"Yeah…" I retorted, proud of my accomplishment.

"Wow Haley that really is something. You are such a rebel…" he sarcastically said.

"What? I look at the consequences before I do my action. I'm sorry that I am a safe person," I snapped at him. "You see…I'm not like some people, not mentioning any names," I added as I glared at him. "I don't like to get arrested for some stupid thing that I did in the heat of the moment."

"Hey now," he answered. "It's not my fault that the cop happened to be around when I decided to take a little run," he commented.

"You were naked Nathan," I told him.

"Whatever, I like to call it expressing my freedom," he smirked with triumph. "But I happen to like living in the moment," he added. "Haley how do you expect yourself to enjoy life if all you do is plan and do what is secure?" he continued. "Where the hell is the excitement in that?"

"The excitement that I am going to be alive the next day," I smart ass answered, "without being in trouble with the law."

"Haley, you are honestly telling me that you don't wish to do something different and unpredicted for once?"

I rapidly got up, walked over to Nathan, and gave him a hug. While I did so, I couldn't help but feel something electrifying when I touched him, but like last time I just shrugged it off.

"How about that?" I asked him as I walked back to my chair and sat down.

"You honestly think that giving me an unplanned hug is going to change my perception of you?" he questioned me.

"It was unexpected wasn't it?" I shot back.

He just shook his head in disapproval and rapidly shifted his gaze to the backyard. Within moments, his face lit up and he started to beam with wickedness.

"Come on," declared Nathan as he got up.

"Um…where do you think you are going?" I asked him as I made no attempt to get up.

"We are going outside," he announced as he walked over to me and offered his hand.

"Why?" I asked him as I quickly glance at his motion, hesitant.

"Would you stop asking so many damn questions and just come with me?" he proclaimed.

I uncertainly got off of my seat, glanced down to his hand, and ignored it as I persisted to stroll to the front door.

He abruptly began to chuckle, at the rejection of his gesture.

"Okay…" he said as he started to walk towards the back. "Sherlock, it's this way," he told me as he walked to the rear door.

I turned around and walked towards the back, irritated that I made a mistake. I passed the living room and the kitchen till I reached the back door. I slid the entrance open and joined Nathan outside.

I looked at my surroundings. The backyard was large and beautiful. There was a table with chairs positioned in one corner. The grass was green and freshly mowed because of the keeper my dad pays to come every two weeks to maintain the yards clean.

I moved my stare to the sky and I at last notice that it had become dark. Stars radiated in the night heavens as the moon was full and emitted luminosity below.

"What are we doing out here?" I ask him as I eyed him, confused.

A smiled tugged on his lips as he gazed beyond me.

I followed his gape and observed what he was looking at. A disapproving expression emerged on my face.

"No," I repeated as I crossed my arms.

"Prove it," he stated.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," I snapped.

"You're right, you don't," he calmly said.

I eyed him, perplexed again.

"I don't?" I asked.

"Yeah, see, I personally don't think that you are so…" he voiced. "It's something I'll _expect_ from you," he added as he started to leave.

I watched his slowly retreating figure as I contemplated on what to do.

_'I could just do it and prove to him once and for all that not all my actions are planned…'_ I told myself.

'But why do you have to prove anything to him?' asked another voice within me.

Before I know it, I was taking off my shoes and socks. I looked at the water in the pool one last time before I dived in. The cold water hit my warm body like a thousand stabbing knifes, **Titanic! **but I persevered to swim. The heaviness of my jeans and the looseness of my t-shirt made it more difficult to swim, thus resulting in me to swim harder then usual. I persisted to swim under water till I reached the other side of the pool. Rapidly, I pulled my head above the water and took a massive breath.

Wiping the water away form my eyes, I at last was able to see. A slight smile of victory materialized on my lips as I notice Nathan gazing at me intently, somewhat astonished. Though, as soon as it appeared, his bafflement was replaced with an emerging smirk. He swiftly started to clap as his infamous smirk danced on his lips.

"Bravo," he verbalized as he clapped his hands again. "Bravo…"

"Point proven," I replied as I smiled, trying to hide my coldness.

"Not quite," he voiced while he walked towards the pool.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, bemused.

"See…" he commenced. "I told you what to do so technically it wasn't unexpected," he retorted as he put air quotes around 'unexpected'. "You didn't prove anything," he continued as he approached the end of the pool and kneeled. "Nothing," he added with his trademark smirk.

"I see…" I voiced with evilness as my hand grabbed his legendary letterman jacket collar and eyed him.

"You wouldn't," he responded with slight terror in his eyes, for the first time becoming visible.

"Oh, I would," I said as I yanked his collar and sent him flying towards the water.

All 175 pounds of the Primary star of the Raven's Varsity basketball landed in the water with an immense splash. I immediately erupted in laughter as I witnessed Nathan's hysterical form move around the water crazily till he finally found footing and brought his raged body above the water. A look of rage and bewilderment came into view on his face. Though, it just caused me to laugh even harder.

"You think this is funny?" he questioned me, mad.

"Hilarious," I corrected as I continued to chuckle.

"Why in the hell did you push me in?" he asked me.

"To prove that I can do something unforeseen," I mocked him. "And I've completed it!" I voiced with success.

"At the cost of destroying my $500 letterman jacket?" he persisted as he pulled it off and set it on the concrete floor.

"Your problem that you wear it everywhere you go. You know flaunting your basketball skill," I stated, my laughter soothing down. "Besides you can buy a new one. Just go to mommy and daddy and they will be delighted to buy you a new one. You'll have it within a month or so…but I just don't know if you'll survive without it…" I rambled on.

"So I do have basketball expertise, huh?" he asked me, his rage disappearing swiftly, replaced with cockiness once again as he eased his way toward me.

"Well I think you're supposed to if you've been on the team for four years now," I remarked while I maneuvered my way back.

I kept backing up till my back hit the wall and yet again, I was trapped. Nathan continued getting closer and closer to me as I felt his eyes roam around my wet figure. I uncomfortably folded my arms over my chest, causing him to grin wider.

"Wearing a pink bra with a light brown shirt?" he asked me.

"Brings out the Princess in me," I remarked. "It's not like I expected for this to happen."

"So what happened with your black lacy one?" he persisted, remembering.

I rapidly started to blush at the memory.

"I burned it after I found out that you touched it," I shot at him.

He smirked once more and I quickly started to smile, wanting to slap his off of his face.

Soon, without notice, my eyes began to wander around his torso. My eyes shifted from his dark wet jeans to his black shirt that wedged onto him. They continued to travel around his chest, suddenly noticing something on his left nipple. I abruptly started to laugh, knowing that it was a nipple ring.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked me, as he noted me checking him out.

"What view?" I injected back, not wanting to admit that I was looking.

That earned me a laugh from him.

"Whatever you say James…" he said as he got closer to me, being only centimeters away from him.

"Let me breathe Scott," I told him, trying to look at his eyes, but my gaze stayed on his close proximity chest.

"Are you sure?" he asked me, glancing at my face.

Suddenly an entire innovative emotion fulfilled me. The same sentiment I felt at the party Friday night when I was caught in his room.

_Which was kind of the same predicament I was in right now…_

I had the odd sensation to touch and kiss him, the passion to rip his soaked clothes and…well…

I felt his hot breath on my neck, leaning closer to me, and unexpectedly I started to breathe harder, knowing of what was to come. I at last, lifted my face towards his, ready to fulfill his needs and mine.

"Where are you guys?" asked a voice, opening the sliding door.

_'Shit,'_ I told myself as I reacted to my brother's sudden appearance.

Nathan pulled away from me, surprised, as he heard my brother's tone while it resulted in me heave away from him.

"Why in the hell are you guys in the pool with your clothes on?" he asked us, noticing our wet figures.

"Just decided to take a little swim," I told my brother as I sauntered towards the pool stairs.

"During the middle of October?" he asked me, not convinced.

"You could never go wrong with a dip in the pool," I told him, as I got out of the pool. "Well nice to bump into you, but I kinda need to go change so I won't catch pneumonia," I declared as I headed for the back door. "Later," I said, leaving the scene as soon as I could, never knowing of the conversation that Steven and Nathan had.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Steven asked Nathan. 

"What Haley said, we decided to take a little swim," he answered as his shock subsided and walked in the direction of the stairs to exit the pool.

"Do you guys actually think I'm that stupid?" he declared.

"Just a little dare," Nathan voiced as he shrugged off his wet pants. "It was nothing," he added as he passed by Steven or at least tried.

Abruptly, Steven grabbed Nathan's wrist and caused him to come to a halt. Nathan turned around and faced him.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Nathan asked him, surprised by his motion.

"You know she's off limits right?" Steven questioned, serious for the first time.

"Who? Haley?" he verbalized.

"Yeah," he said, "I know how you treat girls, you go through them like a pair of shoes and I don't want my sister to go through with that."

"I never said that I was interested in her," Nathan said.

"Don't think that I didn't see what was happening in the pool, alright?" Steven persisted. "So lay off of her, got it?"

"And if I don't?" Nathan challenged.

"Then you'll regret that we ever became friends," he forewarned.

Nathan gazed at Steven, unsure of his seriousness, but by the look in his eyes, he knew that Steven's threat was reality.

Nathan turned around, picked up his damp jacket, and headed for the backyard door, not responding back to his friend's warning. What he thought was fun, had ended up turning into something treacherous. He couldn't help, but feel discontent as he opened the door and abandoned the person he began to experience affection for the first time.

* * *

**AN: Hey what's up u guys!? I know, it has been a hella long time since i updated this story. Technically it has been 16 days since I last updated, but I am so sorry u guys! I have skool now and it has been so hectic with that. I'm taking College Alegbra with a very suxy teacher so I have homework every night and it's so stressful. I also have to take the SAT's and need to start looking for scholorships and I need to apply to the University I want to go to. So right now I have a lot on my plate so excuse me for the lack of updates. I really am sorry, trust me if I was able to update more I would. So that is kinda the reasons I haven't updated and I have been going out with my friends and partying...LOL, I like to call it living my Senior year up! LOL...but sorry once again u guys.  
  
Now, I hope that you guys all liked this chapter. I personally didn't like it so much, but oh well... I know that it wasn't as lengthy as they usually are, but I think that in the end it wuz a decent length. But now we have found out somewhat of how Nathan feels towards Haley and the big talk between Steven and Nathan is cleared now. But alas, the Naley sexual tension...oh my...now that was hot, right?**

**Aiesha- Need to kiss already? And hook up? LOL, sorry that they didn't hook up yet or kiss, but TRUST me it's coming so be patient my reader. It'll be definitely worth ur wait.  
HaleynNathan23- Damn i wish i lived in Canada then. First hour starts at 7.20 so i have to be up at 6 to be ready on time. I still disagree with Nathan's hair being black. It's dark brown at the verge of black, but not black-the definition of a brunette. Yes i do like incorporating the shows history and lines in my stories cuz i feel that the stories have to follow somewhat part of the show...But i still don't think its a big deal about Go Ravens...but whatever. Sex on the Beach? Never had it, but i have had The Hulk and I didn't like it just like Haley didn't either. Well i hope u liked the update.  
Onetrueself- Good to see u back to reviewing for my story! LOL...well I'm glad that u liked the last chapter and i hope u like this one also!  
LET- Thanks. I am so happy that u like my story and i hope that this chapter didn't come to short to what u expected. Hope it wuz an interesting update!  
Volleygrl710- Sorry that there wuz no Naley kiss in this one, but u have my word that it is coming REALLY soon! Trust me and it is going to be better then ever! LOL...well i hope that u also liked this update and as i explained in my AN, I am so sorry for not updating sooner.  
CMMJL4EVR- Yeah i also thought that Nathan had to pay up for also messing up in the bet. I'm glad u liked the last chapter and i hope u liked this one also. Cheerleading again? Hum...i don't know...  
OTHLover04- I hope that this chapter didn't come short to what u expected.  
superpinkie- Yeah he did do half of the bet, but it did backfire on Haley. But hey, he's a little smart sometimes, right? LOL...Glad that u like Peyton and Steven and a fight scene with Steven Garrison? Hum... I don't know still. LOL.  
LockerRoomBandit17- Glad that the last chapter "rocked." LOL... I hope this one also did! Drinking bud's r great huh? LOL...yeah mine are great too. SO i am guessing u go to HS parties a lot...I try to go to them when i am invited. To tell u the truth i did go to one last Saturday and it kicked ass. We actually played quarters and damn did it get interesting. LOL. Well don't party too hard, i don't want u to get alcohol poisioning or anything...  
LadyChrisie- Glad that u also like this story.  
Shelly- Glad that u like my story and the sexual tension. This chapter didn't fall short on that! LOL...well sorry for the long wait for this chapter, like i said before in my AN i have been busy**.

**Spoilers:  
  
****_- Halloween Party?  
- Costumes?  
- Naley kiss for real now?  
  
Who would have thought that costumes brought out a different side from people?_  
  
Well like I said, I am so sorry for the delay, but I hope that the reviews don't come short. I LOVE to read my readers feedback, it keeps me in touch on how I am doing in this story. So please everyone REVIEW!!!**

**So everyone take care of yourself and till next time! Hopefully the next time I update won't be around Halloween like in the story! LOL! Trust me it won't! ha ha ha...  
  
Sleepneeded911**


	15. Radiant and Lustful Halloween Night

**Chapter 13**

**_Radiant and lustful Halloween night _**

* * *

"You want to do what?" I asked Steven, taken back of his last comment. 

"Do you want me to say it slower?" he questioned me, speaking each word laggardly.

"I'm not retarded Steven," I yelled at him as I smacked his arm.

"Haley what did the psychiatrist tell you about using violence as a defense mechanism?" he remarked with a smile.

"He told me to specifically use violence as a punishment towards my siblings," I shot back. "And guess what? You're my brother…not by choice, but what can I do now?"

"I'm really feeling the sibling love," he stated sarcastically.

"I'm glad," I replied. "Now what the hell did you just say again?" I asked making him repeat what he said moments ago, finding out if I heard correctly.

"Well since Halloween is one week away and our caring parents are gone again," he voiced sarcastically. "I decided that I'm going to throw a Halloween party."

"So you're not going to go trick-or-treating this year?" I asked him, surprised. "What are the Parker's going to do?" I added, thinking of the old couple that lived down the street that always anticipated Steven's arrival since he was younger.

"Well I don't think one year of not seeing them is going to hurt them," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"But Steven, they are really old and I don't know if they'll last for the following year. I mean….Mrs. Parker is already blinded and Mr. Parker is really deaf. If you don't show up, I don't know if they'll survive that," I half-joked, but was a little serious towards the well being of the Parker's.

"Fine, I'll visit them before the party," he finally agreed. "Even though they hardly saw me before because of boarding school and all…"

"Whatever, you're not going to kill me," I verbalized as I laid down on the love seat.

"You care for others so much twin sis," he mockingly voiced.

"I try," I commented as I looked at the ceiling. "By the way, about this Halloween Party…who's coming?" I asked him, uncertain.

"Well you know the guys on the basketball team, the cheerleaders, some people from school, and obviously Nathan," he announced as he rapidly faced me. "Why do you ask anyways?"

"Just curious," I replied as I persisted to stare at the ceiling tiles, acting like I was fascinated by them.

Some unusual feeling grew in my stomach, delighted by the mention of Nathan's name and that he was going to be present at the party.

"But obviously whoever doesn't wear a costume isn't going to be let in," he added. "Period."

"I live here, you can't kick me out if I don't wear a costume," I informed him.

"No costume, no entry. Simple as that," he declared as he gazed at my astonished face.

"What the Fuck! I live here!" I repeated.

"Nope, you are not excused of the rules just because you live here," he continued. "So I would advise you to start searching for one because it's only in one week and you know how difficult it is to get one at the last minute. At least one that you'll actually like…" he added as he got up and patted my leg.

"I don't have to Steven," I yelled out.

"Well I guess you won't be attending the party now won't you?" he said as he started to climb the stairs. "Nothing too skanky Haley!" he added as I heard his door slam and The Ying Yang Twins flare inside.

"Steven!" I yelled angrily. "Arg!" I continued exasperated.

* * *

And that is the reason why I stood in front of the mirror, dressed in a costume. However, I couldn't help but feel excitement as I stared at my reflection, looking strikingly beautiful. I was mesmerized what a pair of clothes, a straightener, a curling iron, some gel, and some make up could do to one's physical appearance. 

I persisted to stand astounded.

Soon the music from downstairs started to blast causing the voice of Brandon Boyd from Incubus seem faint. I took it as a cue for me to leave my room and to finally make my appearance at the party. While I strolled down the stairs, my stomach started to get uneasy, worried of what others were going to think of my transformation.

I glanced at the masses of partiers as I finally reached the bottom step. Everyone present in the party had worn a costume. Frankenstein's, Princess', witches', devils', zombies', Fairy's, schoolgirl's, and many others compiled in my house. Although, there was those few costumes that stood out; I noticed a girl wearing a screw costume and her boyfriend wearing a nut ensemble. The nut sticked out of the guy's bottom area and the girl was situated in front of him. I let out a small laugh at the odd couple and their costume choice. Abruptly, I faintly started to hear the voices of drunken males singing along to the current hit.

_"We just pull up the pants and, Do the Roc-away. Now lean back, lean back, lean back,"_ they all yelled in unison.

I followed the voices and at last I found them assembled in the living room.

There they all sat, beers in their hands, leaning back and forth on the couch. I gazed at the ring leader and sure enough, there Steven sat singing drunkenly leading the rest of the mass.

_"See we just pull up the pants and, Do the Roc-away. Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back,"_ they continued as they leaned back while having an arm around their girlfriends', who all appeared annoyed.

Thankfully, the beat changed and Goodies by Ciara blared through the speakers. I laughed as Peyton and Brooke stood up, getting away from their boyfriends. Their eyes immediately feel on me and extended in recognition.

"Oh my God Haley!" they both exclaimed in unity.

Soon their amazed bodies stood beside me.

"You look fantastic!" exclaimed Brooke who wore a Cat Women costume.

She wore black eye shadow that made her eyes exotic and stand out, as if they were of a cat. A black tight suit covered her entire body, screening off all of her perfect curves. Her brown locks fell on her shoulders, curled in the ends.

"Wow, Haley!" declared Peyton who wore a business suit.

She had on a black coat over a white blouse and a black skirt that showed off her athletic legs. Though, now her hair was straight, unlike the rest of the days that it hung in luscious curls.

"Thanks," I answered as a faint blush appeared on my cheeks. "You guys look great also," I told them.

"Compared to you? I don't think so," Brooke remarked. "You look fabulous. You are going to knock every guy off his feet."

"I don't think so," I denied. "So what are you supposed to be?" I asked Peyton. "A skanky business woman?"

"Louis Lane!" she exclaimed. "Hello, opposite to the hot Clark Kent slash Superman," she explained.

"Right…" I hesitantly agreed.

As if being called, Steven emerged and sure enough, he was dressed as Superman. He had on a red cape, a blue shirt with the Super S embroiled in the middle and some jeans. His hair was spiked up.

"Is someone in need of saving?" asked Steven as he positioned his arms on his hips. "Do not worry, Steven is here to the rescue!"

"Why are you wearing jeans?" I asked him with puzzlement.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to wear tights?" he questioned me. "Hell no…besides I tried them on and damn…I don't know how you girls handle it," he added as he adjusted his pants.

"Are you wearing them?" I asked him, taken back.

"No, just re-living the nightmare," he replied with disgust.

We all laughed at his facial expression.

"It's a gift only we girls could accomplish," Peyton said as she put her arm around Steven's waist because she couldn't reach his shoulders.

Steven put his arm around Peyton and I smiled at what of a cute couple they made. He towered over her a few inches, but she also stood taller then most of the other girls; including myself.

"So I'll just leave it to you guys," he responded as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey Cat Women," greeted Lucas as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Sexy Writer," she responded as she put her arms around his neck.

He wore a brown coat, jeans and some nice shoes.

"Would you guys keep the P.D.A. to a minimum?" I told them.

I was starting to get jealous that basically everyone I knew were getting together. Sure I had a boyfriend a couple of times during my previous high school years, but none that compared to the love that radiated off of them. The way they looked at each other, the way their eyes lit up when they saw each other, and the way everyone knew that they loved each other made me jealous because I wanted to feel that same way towards someone.

_'God they sicken me,_' I told myself being highly envious.

"Wow Haley!" exclaimed Lucas as he observed my appearance. "Wow!" he repeated.

"Lucas, you're drooling again," Brooke voiced. "Told ya," she said to me. "Every guy…"

"So you like?" I verbalized my jealousy fading as I picked up the bottom of my costume and twirled around.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

"Yeah Haley you do look nice," agreed Steven.

"Thanks," I retorted too soon.

"Not as good as me, but you do run a pretty close race," Steven quickly added.

"And you're the one to talk?" I questioned him. "The person who was just singing to Terror Squad Lean Back and actually leaning back," I continued. "_And lean back, lean back, lean back…_" I mocked him as I leaned back. "_Lean back_," I persisted as I inclined backwards, but bumped into someone else.

I turned around to apologize, but as I noticed who I slammed into I abruptly stopped and stood speechless. In front of me, Nathan stood in a black suit with a blue shirt and some black shoes. _He did look handsome…_

_'Damn_,' I told myself as I stared at his striking figure.

Immediately, I felt his eyes roam around my body. They wondered from the bottom of my dress, to the deep neckline of the dress, to my exposed neck, then finally to my face. My dress was brown with ivory lacy designs embroiled in it. The dress fell all the way to the floor, dragging as I walked.

"Well hello Princess," he greeted me after he finished examining me.

"Queen of England," I corrected.

"Well excuse me your majesty," he replied as he bowed.

"So what are you supposed to be?" I asked him.

"Who else do you think?" he questioned me. "I am Nathan, Nathan Scott," he said with a British accent. "0023" he finished.

I started to laugh, hard.

"Oh very slick," I retorted after I got a hold of myself. "So you're the knock off of James Bond? Figures…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he questioned me. "James Bond copied me," he responded.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," I shot back as I turned around and faced the group again.

"What's up man?" greeted Nathan as they did their 'manly' handshake.

"What took you so long to get here?" asked Steven as he once again put his arms around Peyton's waist.

"Ran kind of late," he explained. "But what the hell are you wearing?" he voiced as he glared at his costume.

"Superman obviously," Steven remarked. "But who the hell are you? A telemarketer? Or how about a CEO? No…how about the guy who host Jeopardy, are you him?"

"Ha, ha, ha, funny," he sarcastically answered.

"He's the knock off of James Bond," I answered for him with a grin.

Nathan turned around and glared at me.

"What?" I verbalized with a smug look. "Aren't I correct?"

"And you aren't a knock off of Queen Elizabeth?" he questioned me.

"No," I replied. "Hello, do you see me wearing one of those frilly things on my neck? I don't think so…I am simply a lady during the Victorian Era."

"Did you research your costume or something?" questioned Steven jokingly.

"Well I was forced to wear a costume so I decided on one with some history behind it," I told them. "Why is it a problem?" I asked accusingly.

"People usually don't research their costumes Haley," he told me in a worried tone. "They tend to choose one that they like or something that they always wanted to be. But hey your Haley, enough said," he finished as he held onto Peyton once again. "I got my Louis Lane by my side. So everything is all right," he stated as he kissed her on the neck.

"Okay enough of this lovey-dovey stuff…I'm going to get something to drink so I'll see you guys," I announced to the group, departing.

I began to get envious once more. I wished to have someone who would look at me with the same intensity that they gazed at each other with. Although, at the rate I was going I was starting to believe that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

So I eased my way through the crowd to take a breath of fresh air outside…

* * *

I sat on the bench inside the gazebo that was situated in the backyard five minutes later. My dad constructed it when my brother and I were about 5 years old. He built it before he spent a great deal of time in the office and traveling; back to the time when my mom, dad, and my brother were an extraordinary part of my life. Back to when we were all a big and compassionate family. Though now, I only see my parents no more then a couple days a month. My brother has rapidly taken a superior part in my life since the absence of my parents and his return from boarding school. 

I look around the structure and observe that the white paint has rusted off with age.

_'Tarnishing away…just like my parents…'_ I reflected.

It took my dad, brother, and me 3 days to paint the entire gazebo white, but I smile as I notice that it still stood tall with grace. I glance at the stars; they were bright and radiated with dynamics. The moon prevailed amongst them, round and white while it exposed luminosity among the Earth.

"Kind of ironic that it's a full moon and it's Halloween isn't it?" asked a voice from behind me, not startling me.

I have begun to get used to the voice. It appeared in the most unexpected places and most of the time when I was in a pensive state. Nonetheless, the tone did not have the same effect on me anymore. It used to shock me, but now I waited for it to emerge when I sat in these kinds of situations.

"Why don't you ever begin a conversation with me when you are facing me, rather then coming from behind?" I asked, not bothering to turn around towards the figure.

"Now what's the fun in that?" it asked me as I heard its oncoming footsteps hit the grass gradually.

"The fun that I would recognize whomever is trying to speak to me without surprising me," I told him while I persisted to stare forward, the steps coming severely close.

Rapidly I heard the sounds of the old wooden floors creak at the sudden weight of its body. _One, two, three…_ it stepped on each stride steadily till I swiftly felt the body heat of the figure sit beside me on the bench.

"But we all know that Nathan Scott can't follow the book, am I right?" I asked him as I turned my head and faced him.

"Of course," he answered with a smirk. "No fun in doing what is expected which we both should know something about, right?" he asked me with a grin as he got closer to me. "The closeness…" he recalled.

"The cut of air…" I corrected for him.

"The damn clothes…"

"The cold water I was dared to jump into…"

"The sexual needs wanting to be met," he said as he got closer to me.

"The anxiety of wanting to leave…"

"The kiss…" he continued as he got dangerously close to my lips.

I was now able to feel his hot breath on my face; my breathing suddenly becoming uneasy by his closeness; my stomach knotting in nervousness and my needs finally wanting to be met.

"Almost," I responded uneasy, millimeters away from his lips.

"Completely," he replied, finally closing the gap between us.

Our lips crashed sweetly on each other, taking everything at a slow pace. The kiss was slow and sensual as I felt his left hand settle on my side. His hand abruptly began to move from my side, to my neck, to lastly my hair. I quickly felt him searching for something until finally he clutched my clip and pulled it off. He drew away from me, watching as my straight hair fell to my shoulders and the curled ends framed my face in an alluring matter.

"Now the moment is a replica," he said as he gazed at me one last time and kissed me once more.

We persisted to kiss hungrily, not being able to get enough of each other; each kiss more passionate then the next as we explored the unrecognized corners of each other's mouths with every individual kiss. Though, it suddenly dawned on me.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I declared, reality finally settling in as I stood up.

Quickly, I heard him mumble a couple of things under his breath.

"What does Steven have to do with anything?" I asked him accusingly as I apprehended him mention his name.

"Nothing," he answered defeated as he got up and looked away.

"Nathan, what did Steven say?" I asked him as I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me.

His blue eyes were glossy and I could tell that he was trying to hide his emotions. Through his cascade, I saw that his eyes were filled up with sadness and displeasure.

"Nothing Haley, he didn't say anything," he replied as he yanked his arm free. "I have to go…" he declared as he started to walk away.

"Nathan," I called out after him, knowing that he was lying.

"Haley just leave it okay? I'm Steven's best friend and you're his sister, nothing can happen. Ever," he declared. "It just can't happen…" he added as he looked at me.

For a brief moment, I was able to see something in his eyes.

_Could it have been disappointment?_

For the first time I became aware that the Nathan Scott wasn't able to get what he wanted.

"Just can't…" he voiced as he turned back around, opened the sliding door, and walked inside the house; out of my sight and reach.

"But what about what I want?" I muttered as I surrendered and sat back down to the bench confused of all the sensations running through my body.

I continued to sit, contemplating my emotions, never getting up and running after him.

* * *

**AN: What's up u guys? I know that it's been a hella long time...but I've been busy. As you know I have school to deal with it and it being my last year and all...well kind of makes it difficult to update so much. But anyways, I also have a ****Website**** to run and and I have been making banners like mad. And guess what u guys? I have gotten a hella lot better! So whenever u guys have time...go check out my Website and my Fanart is included in it...so whenever u have time! And please leave a comment!  
  
But anyways...well i hope that u guys like the update. I had to include the Lean Back song! I was once at a party and we were all playing games and then this guy was leaning back on his chair...well then he started singing to that song so i had to include it into the fic! Well i had to include it and...oh yeah, what Nathan wears is what he wore in the episode 'Life in the Glass House'...just to give u guys an idea. Oh and I recently went to a costume store and well...I saw all these interesting costumes...and well...One of them wuz that Nut and Screw thing...so i had to include that! LOL...well i hope u all liked the update!  
  
BTW, I know that i kind of suck with those comebacks...but hey it's the best i could do!**

**Lysser8312- You read it and didn't review?! LOL…it's alright, it happens to the best of us! Glad that you are enjoying the story and the pool scene. Yeah it wuz a little hot! LOL…  
Sara- Yeah I could have written more, but arg that means wasting more time revising and typing. A lot of the times I just want to get rid of it! LOL…though I do spend like 2 or 3 days most of the time on a single update. Yeah it takes that long for me to do it…cuz I revise everything till it sounds good for me. Hell why would I want to post a crappy chapter? LOL…well glad that u liked the last update!  
HaleynNathan23- Yeah I know that a lot of ppl were disappointed that they didn't kiss…but hey they finally did! Yay! Something slutty? Nah…she's a wholesome girl! Yeah like I said, don't try the Hulk, but the thing is…I didn't like it cuz I don't like Hypnotiq. It is just nasty to me…Wo-ho! Parents out of town tomorrow so I get to party! LOL…so that is why I updated today instead of tomorrow, have to focus on the house…LOL…Well I started skool on august 9th I believe…and yeah today is late September 9th.  
Volleygrl710- Thanks! You wouldn't believe how many people were ticked cuz they didn't kiss. But hey it wuz worth the wait, right? I had to make it right and not pushed on…u know? Well I hoped u liked it!  
Ally37- Well what do u think Steven's talk did to the Naley? Well…we'll see how the next update goes. Heck I still don't know what I am going to do for it! LOL…darn!  
Superpinkie- So change the fight scene to Steven and Nathan? Ha, ha, ha…u crack me up! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner, hell right now I should be working on my College Algebra homework, but I am hear replying back to you guys! So be happy! LOL…Well glad that u liked the Sexual tension between the duo!  
OTHLover04-Well I hope that u liked the update.  
Unknown- Oh is it u LockerRoomBandit17? LOL…forgot to put in ur name? LOL…Well glad that my update kicked ass! She got alcohol poisoning? Damn that suxs for her! Yeah I would kind of laugh in their face after I found out that they were fine cuz…come on they should of taken me! Right? LOL…Hey I don't party that much…well nah I'm lying to u. I have to say since this is my Senior year that I am living it up! I actually just went to a party on Saturday and now I am throwing one tomorrow cuz my parents r going to be out of town! So fun for me! Yay! Well wish me luck for tomorrow!  
Tardychick06- Kiss already? My grasshopper u have to wait for the right moment… LOL…well I hope that it wuz worth the wait!  
Bluuj- Well I hope that the kiss didn't disappoint! LOL… But I am glad that u r back and u better be back for good! I will be waiting for ur replies! LOL…I understand from experience…trust me. I have a lot of things going on but I still find time for u guys! See how much I love u guys!?**

**Spoilers:  
  
****_Nathan's 18 birthday  
-New car?  
-Party?  
-Some banter!_  
  
Yeah so I really don't know how the next chapter is going to go so i can't think of a question. So that means that the next update is probably going to take longer. Well it took me over 4 hours to finally revise this thing and I have to say that it wuz an alright update! Though, once again i think that i could of done better, but I have to say that I LOVED how the Naley part of the chapter ended up. It wuz so cute! But anyways...Oh I had to get the update up today cuz I wouldn't have any time to do it tomorrow cuz I will be busy all day...cleaning...well those of u who check out my Xanga site would know why I would be busy tomorrow...but anyways...  
  
Hope that you all enjoyed this update and I can't wait to read ur feedback. So plz review!  
  
Next up is an update for ****The Eye of the Beholder: A Nathan Scott Story****. For those of you who didn't check out my update for ****The Spanish Experience****...well go check it out!  
  
Well till later my friends! Bye! Wo-ho! Party!  
  
With much love ,  
Sleepneeded911**


	16. The reflections, a new Mustang, and the ...

**Chapter 14: Part 1**

**_The reflections, a new Mustang, and the rush of letting go…_**

* * *

The voice of Adam Levine died down as I pulled into the crowded driveway. There were cars stationed on every available sidewalk space and the early partiers were able to park in the driveway. Thankfully, one of the premature individuals had just left and the space was left unclaimed. I pulled in, put my car on park, and turned it off. The purr of my powerful engine died down as I checked myself once over before I stepped out of my 'Stang and slammed the door shut. My boots hit the pavement simultaneously as my jean pants fit me closely and my red shirt was hidden beneath my brown jacket.

The November night air hit me roughly and caused me to shiver in recognition. I hugged my jacket even more as I walked past the already drunks and I opened the door. The loud music that I could unmistakably hear outside had become even louder and clearer as I sauntered inside. The warmth of all the bodies crowded inside, hiding from the cold air outside, radiated in the room.

"Haley!" someone called out.

My gaze shifted towards the area the voice came from and I smiled as the being became visible.

"Hey," Peyton greeted me as she approached my newfound figure. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," she finished as she held a drink in her hand.

"Well I was planning on doing that," I confessed to her.

I only came tonight for one reason; He asked me to come.

It happened one day during our tutoring session. He was babbling about his party and I was getting frustrated at his lack of attention towards his studies. Suddenly, with the awkward air still between us, he invited me to come. I was so surprised that I thought that he was joking. Subsequently, I looked at his face and at his stimulating eyes for humor, except all I could detect was sincerity.

I was so taken aback that I didn't answer, but brought my concentration back to his math book and persisted with our tutoring session.

Then as I was starting to get ready to hang out with Lucas and Brooke tonight, I abruptly had the desire to go to Nathan's party instead. Some part of me actually wanted to come tonight.

"But you know I knew of how much my presence is needed," I teased to her, pulling myself from my reflections. "I am like a drug, just so damn addicting," I added with a laugh.

"Cocky tonight aren't we?" she questioned me as she started to chuckle as well.

For some odd explanation, I had actually felt cheerful tonight. When I stepped out of the car, I couldn't help but feel slight enthusiasm for what the night was going to bring. I knew that when it came to Nathan, one never knew what to expect.

_Being as irritating, but also captivating and thrilling all at the same time…_

"At least with a reason," I replied with a wink.

We both started to laugh even harder.

"Now, what type of drug did you give Peyton?" asked a novel tone.

I glanced up and swiftly saw Steven wrap his arms around the still amused Peyton.

After getting my emotions in order on Halloween night, I angrily searched for Steven and confronted him. I furiously questioned him about him saying anything to Nathan, but he denied my allegations. I studied him for awhile, seeking for deception, but I stopped once I realized that he would never lie to me. We had gone through so much throughout our life that I knew he would never hurt me in such a way.

_Always allowing people I trust get the best of me… _

"The Haley drug," I responded to him as I glanced at Peyton quickly, causing us to erupt in more laughter.

_Having our own secret joke…_

"Okay…" he responded. "Can I join the festivities?" he questioned us, curious and confused.

"You already have," I told him. "Why the hell do you think we are here?" I asked him, pointing around the room. "You know that this really isn't my thing," I continued, referring to the party.

Steven was about to answer, but we were interrupted by the music ceasing to play, and the voice of an individual take over.

"Quiet down everyone," Tim announced to the group of sober and intoxicated teenagers.

Even though, it seemed that Tim had already had a few drinks himself. He was beginning to slur his words and his poise was starting to become askew.

The voices of most of the adolescents in the room died down and in a few seconds the house was eerily quiet.

_Being a party and all…_

"Well everyone lets give a round of applause for the man of the hour," Tim declared as he stood on top of the stairs. "Or should I say, the man of the day," he continued with his intoxicated state. "Nathan Scott," he finished as he started to clap his hands.

Soon, everyone in the room emitted in applause in acknowledgment of the character throwing the party.

"Being now 18 and legal!" Tim added as he persisted to clap.

Every person in the room, including myself, ejected in laughter at Tim's comment.

The birthday boy suddenly joined Tim by the stairs with a beaming face. He smiled as everyone progressed to applaud in congratulation of his birthday celebration.

_Enjoying the attention he craved…_

I slightly smiled at his arrogant attitude as he didn't stand embarrassed by being in front of masses of people. He gazed around the room, looking at the crowds of individuals in his beach house, but abruptly his eyesight stopped as he found my figure and held my gaze.

It had been nearly a month since our rendezvous on Halloween. After our heated kiss, we avoided each other until we reached the point when we couldn't anymore. Tutoring was a little awkward at first, but once we discussed our act we decided that it was a dual mistake. Thus, we just forgot about it through time.

_A mistake that I unconsciously knew was right…_

Though, I still couldn't help myself but acknowledge to feel a little uncomfortable for being present at one of the parties he was hosting. It was still unusual around us.

We continued to hold our gape, until finally our trance was broken when Tim pushed Nathan and mumbled a few things to him.

"Now, I know I might be 18 now, but that definitely doesn't mean that my fun has to end," Nathan joked to everyone.

All the girls and guys started to laugh.

"That just means that I am responsible for my actions now," he added with disappointment.

"That means no more public exposing and expressing your freedom," someone in the back voiced.

The clusters erupted into fits of hilarity once more.

"I know that you enjoyed the show Vegas," he told someone in the back with blonde tousled hair as he held out his drink to him and drank it.

I shook my head in disapproval, remembering when I heard about his prank. However, a smirk emerged on my face in recalling.

"So everyone enjoy the party!" Nathan said as he got off the stairs. "And remember to be responsible since I am now held accountable for anything that happens in this house," he finished as he got off the stairs and joined the groups below him.

The music started up again and the conversations persisted once more. I watched as he moved his way through the multitude, nodding to a few guests and speaking to the minority. After a few moments, he joined us.

Which was ironically right beside me.

"What's up man?" Nathan greeted to Steven as they did their manly handshake.

"Nothing much," Steven replied as he persisted to hold onto Peyton yet again.

"Happy birthday Nathan," Peyton congratulated him as she hugged her ex-boyfriend. "So how does it feel to be 18?" she questioned as she joined Steven once again.

"The same," he answered with a shrug.

"Except that mommy and daddy can't bail him out anymore," I finished for him as I smirked.

He turned around towards my figure and glared at me.

"Well, Haley, I'm surprised to see you here," Nathan sarcastically told me, as he faced me. "So are you planning on getting drunk tonight so you can go and have sex with some jackass again?" he inquired with a smirk.

The smile fell from my face and I looked angrily at him.

"Wait, aren't you talking about yourself?" I shot back to him with a fake smile.

_Being back to our old, banter selves… _

"Could you guys for one night, just not fight," Peyton pleaded as she interrupted my next verbal slap.

"We aren't always fighting, but debating an issue that we both have diverse views on," I corrected for her with a grin.

Steven, Peyton and Nathan stared at me.

"What?" I questioned them, puzzled.

"This isn't politics Haley," Steven voiced as he eyed me with wonder.

"If that's what you call it…" Peyton added lowly. "So, Nathan what did you get?" she said, bringing her attention to him.

"Yeah man, what did you parents give you?" Steven verbalized with new interest. "It is your 18th birthday and everything…" he finished.

I watched as Nathan abruptly began to smile.

"You want to see?" he questioned joyous like a two-year old. "Follow me," he answered for us as he began to stroll through the throngs once more.

Steven and Peyton followed him, but I was reluctant to do so. I was still uncertain about the state between us.

_Always feeling vague when I was around him and uncertain when it came down to affairs about him…_

I glanced around at the sea of people around me. They all spoke in their cliques and I soon felt out of place. I have known everyone that I was in the room with me since I was little. It is such a small town that at one point in our adolescent life, you would have to have met every single individual that lived in Tree Hill.

Although, I looked at them and recognized that there was a difference between them and me; I didn't settle for what was expected. They all tried so hard to fit the shape of a popular and marvel teen that they changed everything about their true selves.

_Forgetting what it was like to be their own individual…_

I chuckle lightly as I certified that I do whatever I want without the care of others' thoughts.

_Well at least up until recently…_

I was just acquainted with the masses in this room and not actually friends with them.

I looked around the room, searching for my brother or Peyton until I faintly noticed Peyton's bouncy curls behind Steven and Nathan's dark hair. Instinct took over and I suddenly became aware of my feet moving forward, toward them.

"Peyton, wait up!" I yelled as I hurriedly walked to catch up with them.

I rapidly caught up with them after pushing my way through the multitudes gathered in the room. We all followed Nathan quietly as he led us towards the right side of the house. Within a few minutes and after a couple of interruptions from partiers congratulating the birthday boy, we all watched patiently as Nathan opened a door.

I was starting to feel skeptical about the whole situation.

Nathan walked into the dark room and suddenly we could clearly hear his Jordan's squeak on the floor. From the distinct smell and different atmosphere that I could feel, I could enlighten that he was in the garage.

"What did your parents give you for your birthday? A garage?" I questioned puzzled.

Nathan turned around and glared at me.

"Remember Haley, never judge a book by its cover," he told me with an acknowledging expression and a wicked smile that unexpectedly emerged from recalling.

I started to blush in remembrance and thus didn't say anything in response.

He turned back around without holding onto a chuckle as he disappeared into the darkness. A few moments later, after hearing him fidget with some boxes, he found the light switch and the room was ensued.

We walked inside the room.

My hypothesis was correct; the room that we were situated at was the garage. My eyes scanned the large room that was filled up with boxes, basketballs, a tool box, and two cars. I could distinguish Nathan's blue Eclipse, but what caught my eye was the new Mustang that stood in front of us.

The convertible top Mustang was black which added the slick effect to the coupe. I could tell that it was a GT by the special lights and the slightly different body shape. The plate in the front of the automobile read, _'I got mine at Dan Scott Motors.'_

I started to laugh.

I could clearly feel Peyton, Nathan, and Steven's intense stares as I persisted to chuckle even harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Nathan, baffled and aggravated.

I continued to snicker.

"Uh, Haley," Steven voiced. "What the hell are you on?" he added bewildered as he gazed at me.

"So you got a Mustang for your birthday?" I questioned with a smile after my laughter declined and I realized that they were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah," he answered. "Why is that so funny?" he asked again with frustration still present in his voice.

"It's just that…" I started as I held off my new laughter. "I have a Mustang," I told him. I started to smile evilly, "You copied me."

I knew that I was acting immature, but for the first time I had felt pleased that I had something that Nathan desired.

_More then just myself… _

"You're full of shit," he claimed, not convinced.

"You want to take a look for yourself?" I replied. "Just open up the garage," I commanded with amusement.

He stared at me for an instant, partly persuaded, but then as quick as it showed, it was gone. He turned around, walked over to the garage door control, and pushed it. The engines lifted the closed garage door and within moments we had a clear view of the driveway and the front yard.

We could still see people barely arriving at the party as others left and some conversed in their elites on the gravel.

I stepped onto the driveway, feeling the cool air hit my petite body once more as I searched for my car.

"You see that Red Mustang over there?" I questioned him as I pointed into the direction of my vehicle.

"That can't possibly be yours," he verbalized skeptical as he started to pace towards the car.

I pulled out my keys from my pockets and pressed the lock button. The car flashed its headlights and locked its doors yet again in response.

I watched as Nathan extended his eyes in realization.

"Yup, our parents got it for her last year," Steven said as he followed us to the car.

"Mine is a GT," he declared, thinking that he had the last word.

"Mine is a Cobra," I shot back with a broad smile.

The smile that resurfaced on his face vanished once more. Mine widened.

We all sauntered to my car. I watched as he approached my car in amazement, his expression stating that he verified that I was truthful.

"How come I didn't know of this?" Nathan asked.

"Because I like to keep my beautiful car hidden," I confessed. "I don't think it's much of a necessity to drive since Steven already does. Besides, Lucas always drove me to school when Steven wasn't here…saves me gas," I stated.

Nathan stood astonished.

"Hello, save the environment," I commented. "I prefer to carpool."

Nathan continued to gape.

"What?" I questioned him, annoyed.

"Why in the world would you keep this beautiful car under wraps?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Because I rather not flash my belongings to people," I replied annoyed. "I don't need to show people my car," I added. "Unlike others that I know who prefer to demonstrate off his latest gadget or vehicle so you could make the rest of the people who can't afford it feel like crap," I sternly spoke as I stared at Nathan.

"I do not," Nathan complained. "Is it a problem to show people what you are lucky to have?" he voiced.

"No, it isn't," I replied. "But it is when people don't acknowledge that they are lucky and simply flash it in front of their peers so their status can rise," I verbalized with awareness.

"Nathan, it's my sister," Steven interrupted. "Enough said."

I became angry.

"I don't think that it is such a big deal," I told them heatedly. "Is it so wrong to be different?"

"No, Haley it isn't," Peyton answered with a slight smile, shooting Steven a warning glare. "It's just that some people don't understand to be their own person," she added.

I glanced up at Peyton and held back the smile that wanted to appear on my face.

_'Hypocrite,'_ I thought to myself.

She fit the mold of an All-American teenager. She was the co-captain of the Raven's cheerleading team and dated one of the stars of our superior basketball team. But then I remembered that she worked on a strip for THUD Magazine. In her comic strips she draws the downfalls of high school life, the tragic ness of being a cheerleader.

_Everyone tried to fit the mold of a prestigious high school student and I had to admit that I also did at times… _

"Why don't we prove who's the best of them all?" asked Nathan, disrupting my thoughts. "Let's race," he declared with a smirk.

I stared at Nathan with bewilderment.

"I have a Cobra Nathan," I stated the obvious. "My car would whoop your car in a heart beat," I commented.

"Maybe so…" he verbalized as he started to stroll towards his car. "But it all comes down to if you are going to do it," he persisted as he moved.

"Why wouldn't I do it?" I yelled after him. "I thought that we already proved it," I added vaguely, catching Peyton and Steven's attention.

_Not wanting Peyton or Steven to understand what I was referring to…_

"We have yet to establish anything," he answered with a smirk that he knew would anger me as he came near my figure. "Steven would you move your car, man," he told him as he motioned to his car blocking his way out.

Steven's Celica was parked behind the garage and in front of my car. I looked behind my Mustang and I could distinguish a black Honda Civic preventing my exit.

"So are you up to it?" he questioned me with the continuing grin as he now stood in front of me.

The smirk that I wished to slap off his face.

"I would, but there is a little problem," I said sharply. "There is a car blocking our way out," I declared. "What a damn…" I finished under my breath, acting defeated.

The grin stayed on his face.

"Hey Steven," Nathan called out to him. "Would you go get Tim so he could move his brother's car," he directed, recognizing the vehicle. "So are you up to it or not?" he questioned me once more. "I have nothing to loose…" he added with understanding.

I didn't notice Steven disappear and join the masses of individuals inside the house.

"Except your dignity," I specified for him.

"Well, we are just gong to have to see now don't we?" he questioned with the continuing leer.

_'Damn,'_ I cursed myself, being intoxicated by his striking eyes once more.

I started to feel nervous and quizzy, but at the same time feeling a pleasure of being so close to him again.

"What the hell man?" interrupted a new voice, moments later. "I was talking with Theresa…" he continued.

I watched as Tim walked through the gravel towards his car; Steven close behind. Keys in his hands, they jiggled with his hurried movement.

"I'll just be a few minutes," Nathan said with irritation.

Tim finally reached his car and smacked the door hard in resentment. The windows being already down, he turned on the automobile and suddenly Britney Spears blared through his speakers. Everyone stared up at him in amazement.

"Damn that radio," he voiced loudly. "Fucken music they play," he falsely joked as he turned off the stereo.

I gawked at Tim, surprised at how dense he was. One could tell by his facial expression that he was lying. We could all clearly notice his embarrassment from inside the car.

"Just move the fucken car Tim," Peyton yelled, rolling her eyes at Tim's foolishness.

Tim did as he was told and within seconds, the sedan was out of the way.

I unlocked my car and opened the door. I got inside and started the automobile. The Cobra engine roared as I stepped on the gas pedal with the car still being on park. I smiled with triumph as I noticed Nathan's smirk finally fall from his face at the sound of my powerful engine.

Within minutes, I backed out of the driveway after Tim pulled away. Steven then drew out after me, followed by Nathan in his new sleek Mustang. Now, we stood inside our cars, adjacent to one another. We were situated on one of the vacant roads, beside a stop sign. I looked beside me and oddly noticed a group of partiers stand on the sidewalk, cups in their hands, waiting for the race to begin.

_'They came for a party and there they are, outside the house; yards away where the celebration was being held at,'_ I told myself with a chuckle.

Soon I brought my attention to the narrow road in front of me, amazed at how dark and dangerous it appeared. All I could see were the shadows of the trees, darkening the path in front of me. A nervous sentiment passed through me.

I am not the one to take on a challenge that I knew quite well was a dangerous outlook. Most of the time I am able to control my temper, but for some odd reason that when it came to Nathan, I had no control over what I said.

_Or over any the sensations that ran through my body…_

I glanced to the right of me and a chill ran through my spine. There he was, sitting calmly in his car; blasting some Lloyd Banks that anyone near the block could undoubtedly hear. He turned towards me and I could instantly sense his stare on me. Through the ambiance of the music blaring in my car, his, and the nearby beach house, I could still endure his gaze stronger then any of the vibrations around me.

_His beam being so powerful to me…_

He continued to look at me with the same smirk that made all the girls melt.

_The grin that I really wanted to smack off his face…_

He reared up his engine and winked at me. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'll make sure to wipe that smirk off your fucken face…" I mumbled as I reared up my engine in response.

I could soon hear the applause and hollers coming from the outside crowd. I slightly began to blush at their recognition. Unexpectedly, I viewed Nathan put his convertible top down.

_Even though it was freezing outside…_

_'What a cocky bastard,'_ was the inappropriate statement that popped in my head.

I turned around to his glaring face and smiled.

The crowd of girls that had gathered were yelling with appreciation.

_And with lust…_

I lowered my window as I noticed him moving his mouth towards me.

"What?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

"You ready to lose?" he questioned me as I lowered my window.

"Says the one with 130 less horsepower," I shot back with a smile. "I'm ready to win Scott," I added as I roared my engine again.

"Whatever you say," he muttered. "So, the first one to reach the next stop sign, wins," he declared.

I turned up my music in response. I brought my attention to Nathan and heard his music blasting once more. He had his concentration on me.

He moved his mouth saying, "Good luck," with a wink. He then lifted his left hand, signaling one…

Two..

"Three," I finished as I stepped on the gas pedal with one hand on my gear shift.

I glanced at my speed-o-meter and read 30, 40, 50, 60 MPH. I kept accelerating and smiled when I looked into my rear door mirror, observing the headlights of my challenger about 50 feet away.

I let out a laugh of relief.

_'Who's the one to talk now?'_ I asked myself with a continuous grin.

I glanced once more at my speed-o-meter and noticed that I was going over 100 MPH. I let my foot off the gas pedal.

Never in a million years would I have gone that fast. At all times I was always a safe driver; never have gotten a parking citation, let alone a speeding ticket. I hated breaking the rules ever since I was young; I always enjoyed following them.

_Although, everything changed since I met Nathan…_

I looked at the speed-o-meter again and observed that I was going 70 MPH.

Then the unexpected occurred, Nathan passed me. His 260 horses of a GT passed my 390 prevailing horses of a Cobra.

"Oh my God…" I said aloud, stunned as I saw Nathan's smooth black Mustang surpassed me.

My headlights allowed me to silently distinguish his raven black hair moving around crazily because of the harsh wind encircling him. Without even looking, I knew that he was beaming like mad.

It was on.

Although, I didn't want to step on the gas pedal farther down; I enjoyed my calm and modest life.

_Always contradicting myself and thinking twice when things were about him…_

Nevertheless, Nathan had to enter my life to devastate it. With Nathan everything was dangerous, rule breaking, unexpected…

Electrifying.

At last, I did what Nathan would have done in my situation, beat my opponent.

I stepped on the gas once more and shifted gears every few seconds. Soon I could easily notice his smirk dancing on his lips as I moved beside him. I knew what he was thinking about.

I had done the unexpected and broke numerous laws at the same time.

Slowly, I stepped on the pedal further down and suddenly I was past Nathan, feet away. I glanced once more on the rear-view window and observed that his grin was still present on his face. I smiled back as I brought my attention forward towards the mysterious highway ahead of me.

I was free.

I drove on the road with smoothness and ease; my headlights illuminating the dark street in front of me.

_Soon, the path before me and of my life became clear and discernible…_

I grinned as I thought of all the bylaws I was breaking.

And I didn't care anymore.

I was finally liberated.

And it felt pretty damn good.

_I had finally felt the rush of letting go…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Hey my loyal readers! I know, I know, I sux for taking so long with this update, but I really have been busy. I have skool to deal with and then college stuff. And for those of you who care I did pretty bad on my SAT's, but I still got in to the university that I wanted! Yay! Thank God for my good class rank! Oh man, I am so excited! Now, I am working on getting some scholarships and and housing. To stay in a dorm or a house...I don't know, it all depends on my parents. So just a FYI for you all! **

So I made a new banner to motivate myself to update ) I don't know, I kinda have been losing interest in the whole writing thing. I don't feel the same energy and excitement when I update anymore. Kinda odd, I know, but I don't know...so that is also one of the reason that it took so long for me to update. Oh well...

So here is my update. I know, not a lot of Naley, but I promise you that in the next part there is going to be some definitely. I just had to get this race out of the way which BTW ended up being 15 pages, oh man...so I had to seperate it in parts. I think that there might be 3 parts to this chapter. It all really depends on the length of part 2...

So I know that this definitely live up to the previous chapter, cuz come on...what could? LOL...It is so hard to live up to that damn kiss...But I tried my best. I really wanted to insert some lyrics in the last part of the chapter, but after an hour of searching for lyrics, I couldn't find one. Especially since it had to be some type of Rock music since that is what Haley listens to and everything... 

**Tardychick06- I am so glad that you liked the previous chapter! Yay! Well, sucks about being in the sling…What did you do? Well I hope that you are enjoying yourself now that you are not bounded by anything…LOL…   
Yochy-Thanks! I am so glad that you liked it! Well, I know that this one came a little short, but I hope that it didn't disappoint so much!   
Volleygrl710- So happy that you liked the last chapter! See I told you that it wuz worth the wait! LOL…Sorry for the wait again…   
Sara- Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Guess what? I got accepted to ASU! Yay! Go sundevils! LOL…   
OTHlover04- Hope that you enjoyed this chapter also.   
Superpinkie- Glad that you liked my update. Yeah I liked that part with Superman and Louis Lane…so darn cute, right? Sorry that I wuzn't able to update sooner. Over two months…wow. But Hey you get a double update within a month. That is pretty good, right?   
Lysser8312-Glad that you liked the scene and the Naleyness. LOL…Yeah, Haley is starting to predict Nathan's actions pretty well, huh? LOL…well, thanks for your kind words. Yeah I am a little hard on myself at times, but you know there are times when I don't think that I did my best. Sorry for the wait.   
Sofiya- Glad that you are liking my story! BTW, how is yours going? If I have the wrong person, sorry…LOL. Just wondering…   
Bluuj- Glad that my last chapter didn't disappoint! LOL, always good to hear! It wuz cute wuzn't it? LOL…You got the nut and screw thing? Oh man that is awesome! There were a numerous amount of ppl who didn't understand, but I don't blame them. They just had to be there!   
LockerRoomBandit17- Kicked ass, huh? Awesome! I do have to agree with you though, I definitely liked the previous chapter. Definitely one of my best ones! LOL…Glad that I am doing something right by holding off the Naley. Yeah I am not a big fan of getting them together so fast, I don't know it…It just seems a little boring to me. I need them to fight to be together! LOL…j/k, but you know what I mean, right? Thanks for your wishes!   
HaleynNathan23- Good to know that ppl appreciate me putting things that happened in my life into my fics! What can I say, I have a pretty crazy lift at times. I feel that adding in some of the events that happened to me just adds a little something to my fics! LOL…which BTW I am totally going to add something that happened to me in the next part of this chapter, or at least a song. But you'll know once we get there! LOL…I understand that school and life gets in the way of the fanfic world, LOL, I know cuz it happens to me all the time. For example, taking so long to update this story…my schooling got in the way, but whatever…Thank you for leaving a comment on my site! Happy that you like it!   
- Thanks! LOL…like to keep anonymous, huh? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
Republican- Oh yeah, so many ppl were waiting for that Naley kiss, it wuz crazy! Yeah, I knew that Haley couldn't just go with her intuition; she has to be different and research hers! LOL…Lucas, I don't know…a writer I think it wuz. I just couldn't think of alike costume cuz…well we all know of how different Lucas and Brooke are. I couldn't find anything that matched their personalities…Yeah, Steven doesn't have a say, but you know the big brother has to watch out for her, you know? Well how is the C2 communities going? I never understood that whole thing to tell you the truth so when you e-mailed me asking to place my two stories in them, I wuz surprised. LOL…I just never got the whole thing!   
Poisoned-Heart-Naley23- Happy that you like the story and I hope this one didn't disappoint!   
Beslookin- Glad that you liked the plot so far. I just have been busy with everything…LOL. But anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Spoilers:   
****_More of the Party   
-Jealousy?   
-Drunkness   
-Confessions?_ **

Okay, so I am beat you guys. After hours of typing and revising. You guys seriously don't know of how many hours I put into my updates. Let's just say that the average update is about 14 pages or so long on MW and I spend about 3 or so hours typing it out and then over 6 hours revising it. Then I spend about 2 hours on the replies. Oh yeah, definitely a long process and I am so fricken excited to say that I am done with this update. Expect for the next part that I am to type. Damn, well that'll probably be up in a week or 2. All depends...

So my loyal readers, so sorry for the long wait and I hope that you enjoyed this update. Thank you so much for all the reviews! And as always, plz review. They really do make my day! And feel free to include the parts that you liked!

Thanks again everyone for waiting so patiently!   
Sleepneeded911


	17. Amusing Drunks

**Chapter 14: Part II**

_** Amusing drunks…**_

* * *

I pulled up into the driveway first, followed by Nathan behind me. The adrenaline that I felt on the road was still loudly thrashing inside of me. I stepped out of my car and walked over to his tall figure and continued to grin. I looked into his eyes and my rapture grew. 

_Feeling complete ecstasy… _

Surprisingly, as I glanced up to his striking face I noticed that he was beaming like his old self, not like a loser. The trademark Scott smirk stood on his lips as I gazed up to his higher face and began to smile wider at his persistent beam.

_Not knowing his secret…_

He suddenly began to applaud, my smile broaden in response.

"Now Haley James, didn't think you had it in you," he told me as he sneered.

_A grin of appreciation and delight… _

"I told you Nathan," I started with my constant beam. "Never judge a book by its cover," I added as I glanced at his spellbinding eyes.

He persisted to stare at me without saying a word. The only movement he made was the tapping of his hands.

"And it seems to me that that is your favorite statement Haley James," he declared as he finally found his voice and stopped clapping.

"Statement huh?" I questioned, a bit astounded. "It does seem like the tutoring sessions are starting to ware off," I joked lowly as I glanced up at him. "But I believe that you owe me an apology," I informed him.

"An apology?" he asked me, amazement present in his voice. "You have got to be kidding me…" he added under his breath.

"Nope," I answered as I crossed my arms. "I deserve an honest apology from you."

"For what?" he questioned loudly.

"For your lack of trust," I simply replied.

"Trust?" he repeated, still stunned. "For what?"

"Lack of trust that I was going to go through with the race," I cleared up to him.

"Really now…" he replied, now amused.

"Yes," I responded.

He suddenly began to leer wider.

"Well last time that I remember you still owe me an apology for that little stunt you pulled at my house that one night…" he told me with firmness.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I said, acting clueless as I tried to suppress the smirk that was craving to appear on my fragile features.

"You don't remember?" he said as a bewitching look took over him. "Let me try to make you remember…" he added as he inched himself closer to my throbbing body.

The adrenaline that I was feeling grew at every inch he got nearer, causing me to feel a rapture I have never felt.

_One of excitement, accomplishment, and yearning…_

"You see, I remember you spilling your drink all over me," he voiced gradually, my eyes instantly searching his hands for one.

There was nothing there, but his large and rough hands resulting from all the times they touched a basketball. I brought my gaze back up, trying to restrain the thoughts that were running crazily through my head.

"Then I went up to my room to surprisingly find no clothes in my room except for a pair of boxers…" he continued as I started to grin in remembrance. "Then I came out and there was this group of girls outside of my room, waiting for me to come out clothes less…and there you were, snapping away pictures with your disposable camera…"

"Just saving a memory," I replied with satisfaction.

"But I also remembered how you got extremely nervous when I got exceptionally close to you," he persevered, ignoring my comment as he began to lean over.

I started to feel unsettled at his proximity and instinctively my steps moved backwards, towards my car. I took a deep breath as my heart pounded vociferously inside my chest, holding steady eye contact with Nathan. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, afraid that it was piercing enough for him to hear.

I couldn't admit to myself the effect he had on me, not yet.

"Just like right now," he told me, smirking as he pushed me against the car.

My brown eyes stared up at him, hoping for him to step away and cause the trance to break allowing me to return to my regular, old, bitchy self.

"Why do I make you so nervous and uneasy Haley?" he asked me, leaning closer and allowing me to catch a scent of his Michael Jordan cologne.

I didn't open my mouth, knowing all too well from my previous experience with him that the only thing that would come out of my mouth would be stuttering words. Immediately I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, opening them after a moment. I was ready to confront him.

"Where in the world would you get that idea?" I asked, leaning towards him, his posture stiffening as I caught him off guard. "Who said that you could possibly have that pleasure?"

Just as fast as he was taken aback, he picked himself up and smirked in response.

"Your deep breaths, heavy breathing, immense eyes…" he replied as he played along and inched nearer. "Should I continue naming them off?"

I inclined even closer to him, watching his eyes expand at my sudden aggression and boldness. I saw him close his eyes as he took in my flowery scent, recollecting me. My lips found his earlobe and I grinned as he felt my breath dangerously close to his face.

"Are you sure it isn't because you are suffocating me every time?" I questioned, sneering as I began to pull away, beginning to leave him in doubt.

Something unexpected happened then that caught me off guard, he pushed me back beside the car. His hot breath was now on me, making its way towards my earlobe where I had mine on him moments ago. My eyes flashed a look of astonishment as my heart pounded harder of his warm body on top of mine. I started to gasp rigidly.

"Are you sure it isn't because you are feeling a climax that you have never felt every single time that I get close to you?" he inquired, flashing an extensive smirk.

I looked at him, astounded at his comment, my face questioning how he knew.

"Haley!" someone said behind us, interrupting and conveying us back to reality.

I suddenly began to recall the previous events: partying at Nathan's house, him getting a Mustang for his birthday, him challenging me to race, beating him in the race, him causing some sexual tension between us. I remembered where we were at and of the many people around us. I immediately moved away from him.

"Oh my God Haley!" Peyton squealed as she caught up with me. "You totally kicked ass!" she added with delight.

I turned my attention back to Nathan and he was gone. I could visibly see his back as he entered the house.

For some odd reason a part of me felt empty. The rush that ran through me subsided and I was back to being regular Haley James, just like I wanted.

_Or did I? _

"Yeah," I answered. "I totally did," I added with fake enthusiasm.

She gazed at me, knowing well that I was not telling the truth. I suddenly began to bang my head for spending so much time with her.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked me seriously. "You just beat Nathan in something, which you've wanted to do for ages. You've wiped his smirk off his face. You should be dancing and squealing with joy with me."

I smiled at Peyton's attempt to cheer me up. At times she can be troubled and depressed, but when she needed to be, she could be a great friend. I knew that I could always count on her.

"I'm feeling fine," I replied sincerely. "Just you know, trying to grip what I just did," I lied.

I didn't want her to know about Nathan or of everything he did to me because before everything, I had to admit it myself.

"I know," she responded excitedly. "I still can't believe that you beat him," she declared as she glanced around me. "Well I knew you were going to beat him because you do have the better and fast car, but…" she continued to babble.

"Peyton?" I interjected.

"Yeah?" she questioned, bringing her gaze to me, out of her daze.

"Take a big breath," I commanded, showing her.

"Well I am just happy that you were able to shut him up for a night," she commented. "Even though, it was on his birthday," she added dejectedly. "Must suck for him…" she mumbled.

"Well, well, well…" injected a voice that I knew all my life. "Look at my little sister. Criminal speeding, racing, recklessly driving," Steven announced with a grin as he emerged from a shadow.

"Only learn from the best," I responded with a teasing beam.

"Obviously," he answered. "You won."

"And if I didn't?" I voiced as I crossed my arms, curious and entertained.

"Then I would have denied any involvement in teaching you how to race," he retorted with a smirk as he stood only feet away from me. "And any relation to being your brother."

A new smile emerged on my face by my brother's humor.

"Really feeling the love," I sarcastically told him.

"Yeah I know," he replied, "I just radiate it."

"Keep telling yourself that," I said, amused.

An unexpected silence filled the air, my mind beginning to race with thoughts of Nathan and what had occurred moments before, causing me to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"But anyways, I think I'll be heading off," I declared to them.

"So early?" Peyton asked with discontent. "It's only eleven," she announced as she checked her watch.

"Yeah, I got stuff to do," I commented while taking out my keys from my pocket.

"And what's that?" asked Peyton, puzzled. "Study?" she added.

"I have this real big AP Bio test on Monday that I really should start studying for," I affirmed.

"Well, your studying can hold off for one more night," she announced as she grabbed me. "Let's go," she ordered as she led me towards the house.

"No Peyton, I really need to study," I complained as she started to drag me away.

"No, you're coming with me," she said strictly while she stopped moving and glanced at me.

In response, I sent her a fierce look.

"We are going to have a crazy time tonight," she told me cheerfully as a smile presented itself on her flawless skin.

"I don't do crazy Peyton," I advised her, ceasing my movement.

"If she doesn't want to stay, she doesn't have to," Steven announced as he came to sight again, disrupting our banter.

I glanced up and examined Steven's face. His usual humorous expression was replaced with one stern and demanding. I could tell from his tone of voice that he wasn't joking with us, but speaking the harsh truth.

_'What the hell is up with him?'_ I asked myself, hitting the brink of annoyance of his overprotective behavior.

"You know what Peyton? I think I'll take you up on that party offer," I declared as I wickedly beamed and gazed at Steven.

_Knowing well that I accepted to get a rise out of him…_

"Awesome," she replied with a smile. "But goodness sakes Steven, lighten up, we came to a party, remember?" she verbalized as she shifted her attention to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I don't think that you should force someone to party if they don't want to," he answered sharply.

"Well, I am not being forced anymore," I replied with a fake grin. "Now, come on," I said to Peyton as I altered my watch to her. "Let's go," I declared as I let her lead the way back inside.

Instantly, my body felt the warmth that was present indoors. I gladly walked deeper into the house, welcoming the heat as it was cold outside. Though, I also consequently smelled the alcohol that was currently throughout the entire house. Soon, I noticed that we were strolling in a separate room, causing my movement to stop as I gawked at what I saw. In front of me, about six girls and one guy danced on top of a pool table. There were girls dancing with each other while the single guy danced with two other girls seductively. My eyes roamed around the bodies who were making idiots out of themselves, but that clearly appeared to be having a good time. I could see the top of the table, dirty with mud and grass that the dancers brought in from the outside.

"Damn!" Peyton commented as she stared at the scene in front of us. "His dad just put that table in a month ago," she yelled.

"Well it now looks like it has been in the house for years," I told her with an awkward beam.

"I guess all we can do is wish him luck when he was to explain that to Dan," Peyton announced with a laugh.

"I don't think enough luck can cover him from that evil being," I responded. "What he needs is a miracle," I stated with a chuckle.

We glanced once more at the crazy partiers on the pool table, laughed, and left to the living room. We walked past teenagers talking, some dancing, and even others making out heavily openly.

"It's amazing that people do that in public," I told Peyton as I stopped moving and stared in disgust at a couple.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what I have seen Brooke do in public," she retorted. "Let's just say that that is G-rated compared to the public displays I have seen from her."

I glanced at the couple again and observed them now lying on top of each other on the couch. They persisted to kiss, never breaking their lips.

"Don't they need to take a breath of air sometime?" I questioned, puzzled as I stared at them amazed.

"Eventually," she answered as she dragged me away from the pair as we finally arrived at the living room where the party was basically at.

We walked inside and the music instantly became louder. I glanced at the huge speakers placed on the top of some tables, blaring the music throughout the entire house and the outside. There were masses of people standing inside, holding cups in their hands while socializing with the rest of their peers. I turned my attention towards the T.V., where the music was being controlled by the DVD player. My eyes rapidly caught two tall brunettes, talking.

"Well looks like I know where Steven went," Peyton voiced as she noticed him.

Nathan was flirtatiously talking with a girl when suddenly Steven showed up. The girl left and my brother and Nathan started conversing. They seemed to be having a pretty serious discussion, revealed from their solemn facial expressions. I watched as Steven told Nathan something and he simply turned away in response. Nathan then told him something and Steven nodded in recognition.

"Wonder what those two are talking about…" Peyton said with interest.

"You and me both," I replied with suspicion as I stared intently at them.

I couldn't help, but shake off the feeling that something was going on between them, something big. Usually the two would be inseparable, but lately the story has changed. I saw Nathan less frequently at our house and observed that Steven had lately been going out with Peyton a lot more.

_'They probably had a misunderstanding,'_ I convinced myself as I persisted to stare at them.

"Let's go interrupt them," Peyton announced as she already started to guide the way.

We paced through the crowds and sneaked up on Steven and Nathan. Peyton, at last, let go of me and walked toward Steven. I just watched as she made her way behind her boyfriend with a joyous face.

I smiled as I looked at Peyton's carefree expression. It had been a long time since I had seen her that happy. Back in the day, one of the only occasions she was truly content was when she started to go out with Nathan. Though, after a couple of months, their pleasant times faded and their harsh disputes commenced. Soon, they began to fight about the smallest thing and their blissful relationship disappeared. They finally called it quits after Peyton found Nathan with another girl. That was when she started to become deeply depressed and gloomy. Around that same time, she began to be good friends with Lucas and soon, her depression slowly started to disappear. Peyton started to fall for Lucas and soon he commenced to coincide with her feelings, but there was one big problem. Lucas had a girlfriend and Peyton happened to be her best friend; her name was Brooke Davis.

_Their Prohibit Love…_

Then the startling happened, Peyton and Lucas got together. I remember finding out about it when I caught them making out in the library. I confronted both of my friends and warned them of their immoral actions. They both didn't want to let go of each other, till one night Brooke found them.

Brooke was heart broken to see her loving boyfriend and best friend in the same bed together. It took her almost a year to forgive Peyton and gradually they started to become friends. Although, they both knew that their friendship would never be the same.

As time progressed, a new, stronger friendship was built between Peyton and Brooke. Peyton realized the importance of friends and she even figured out that she and Lucas were better off as so. In addition, Brooke couldn't ignore her intense feelings towards Lucas and within time they became friends once more. As Peyton fought off a new depression, I was there to help her out and consol her. We hung out and rapidly, we became good friends and started to confide in each other.

Yet, she seemed to be missing something. A few times, I saw how she watched Lucas and Brooke and at random couples who passed us. She seemed to abruptly become sad and always look away after she had enough. I gazed at her then and knew what she craved.

She wished for the affection and love of someone.

I knew that she missed the way her stomach flipped when she and Nathan barely began to go out, nervous for their date. She missed having someone to confide in and knowing that you could call him at any time in the day. But most of all, she missed the security she felt when she was with him.

They were feelings I have never felt.

I abruptly glanced up at her delinquent face and laughed at her childish behavior as she persisted to stand behind Steven.

Then everything changed when she met Steven. She was instantly infatuated by his lightheartedness and character, she enjoyed that he was able to make her smile again. It didn't take long before he fell for her, taming him down for the first time.

Now, I smile at her beaming face and acknowledge that my brother was the one that changed her. He gave her the hope that dreams do become reality; it just takes a while and it may contain a few obstacles along the way. He made her into a better person, a true believer in love and its sensations. I have never seen her smile or laugh as much as when she is with him. I beamed at them.

_Noticing the admiration and love they had for one another…_

"Boo!" she exclaimed as she surprised Steven and put her arms around him.

Steven jumped a little, take aback by his girlfriend's sudden appearance. I uncannily noticed the way his face looked down at Peyton then at me. For some odd reason, I couldn't shake off that some sort of tension existed between Nathan and him. I clearly observed the quick glance Steven sent Nathan when he acknowledged our presence. Subsequently, his face lit up as he hugged Peyton in response.

I understood very well, at that very moment, that Steven had put up a quick act.

"Geez Peyton," Steven responded loudly with a smile. "You scared the shit out of me."

"What were you two talking about?" I questioned them, knowing well that they were chatting about something important.

"We were just talking about the party," Steven replied as I quickly looked at Nathan. "Right?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Nathan answered after he cleared up his throat. "We were just saying that I am basically going to be dead tomorrow after my parents find the house like this," he continued.

"Really?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Yeah," he said.

I examined Nathan and observed for falseness, but couldn't find any from his straight face and outlook. Although, there was still something inside of me speaking otherwise.

"Now Nathan," Peyton voiced as she held onto Steven. "How in the world did you convince your parents to have a party in their beach house?" she inquired, glancing at the presently ruined house.

"My parents offered it to me," he retorted with a grin.

"Liar," she told him.

"Fine," he declared. "I kinda told them that I was going to have a few people over here," he confessed. "I told them that my friends wanted to throw me a little celebration for my birthday and they agreed."

"A few people?" I repeated. "Look at the masses of destructive teenagers in your house," I continued as I pointed at the individuals in the room.

_Forgetting to follow my intuition and earlier suspicion…_

"Well, they should know by now that a few means a lot to me," he told us as he shrugged it off.

"And your neighbors haven't complained?" I affirmed, knowing of how loud everyone and the music were. "You could literally hear the music a block away."

"Well, the neighbors aren't usually home at this time of year. They are mostly at their own homes, getting ready for Thanksgiving. This is mostly their vacation place," he cleared up after observing our puzzled faces. "Besides, parents are out of town. Of somewhere…."

"Hold on, shouldn't they be home since it's your birthday and everything?" I asked him, confused.

"Should be," he answered as he started to look away at the people in his house.

I rapidly felt a shove and turned around and gaped at Peyton. She had a serious face, warning me to drop the topic.

_Feeling like crap that his parents didn't care very much about him…_

I suddenly noticed a girl approaching us. She had a mini jean skirt on with a red top. I examined her ensemble, appeal, and rapidly knew that she was a slut.

"Hey Nathan can I talk with you for a moment?" she asked as she stood especially close to him.

The infamous Scott smirk emerged on his striking features.

"Sure," he answered as she sent us a quick look and a wink.

We watched as they both moved away, standing a few clusters away from us.

"Who in the fucken world would wear something like that during this weather?" I questioned Steven and Peyton, astonished at her clothing and sex appeal.

"Someone who wants to get some sex," Peyton replied as she threw me a glance into Nathan's direction. "Or planning on giving it."

I watched as the girl spoke with Nathan. She appeared to get closer to him by the second. Soon, I eyed her move her finger along Nathan's arm and dragging it down to his chest. Then, she leaned in and mumbled something in his ear. I saw as Nathan extended his eyes and a smirk emerged on his lips in response.

Unexpectedly, I had the immense urge to smack her finger off of him. I was getting angrier by the minute, staring at how much of a slut the girl was.

_'I can't believe he is falling for it,'_ I told myself as I looked away.

Though, as soon as I took my gaze off of them, it went back within a few seconds. I had the strong, strange urge to watch them, wanting to know how Nathan was reacting to her audacity.

"Hey what's up Vegas," my brother said, bringing my attention back to actuality.

For a few seconds, I observed as my brother and Peyton conversed with their friend, forgetting about me. I stood, uncomfortable, and unexpectedly brought my gaze back to Nathan. I watched as the girl walked away, not waiting for his reply. He then turned around and strolled towards us, joining the group once more, but Peyton and Steven were too busy with Vegas to notice his return.

"Was she your volunteer?" I questioned with a shrewd expression.

"She has been one of the many tonight," he told me with a radiant beam.

I became annoyed and furious. For some odd reason, it irritated me to know that girls have hit on him and have offered more then one would usually give for a present. I knew that I shouldn't care, but I couldn't.

He suddenly stepped a little nearer to me, taking me aback.

"Why? Are you, by chance, volunteering?" he whispered.

My madness subsided and I started to laugh, hard. I watched as Nathan looked at me, for the second time that night, like I was crazy.

"Haley, you really need to lay off of those books. I think that you might be reading too much…" he told me as he gave me an eccentric expression. "I think that you might be confusing your books with reality," he added, gradually beginning to smirk.

My laughter gradually faded and I became agitated.

"Maybe its better to live in the imaginary," I voiced. "Everything goes as I want it. No obstacles included."

"Well then there wouldn't be a point to life," he answered. "How would you grow as a person without experience or trial and error?"

I was stunned at his intelligence.

"And you're the one to talk?" I voiced. "You've gotten in trouble for the same crime all the time."

"That's a choice," he spoke. "And besides, having fun isn't a crime," he added as he came near me. "It's what makes us live," he whispered huskily, closing the proximity between us.

I rapidly commenced to smile, this time not surprised by his wisdom. For some odd reason, I kind of felt proud.

_Comprehending that my knowledge from the tutoring sessions were beginning to ware off on him…_

"Didn't know that you came back," broke in a new voice.

We both brought our gazes to the one who verbalized and swiftly mutually pulled away. It was Steven and he didn't have a happy face on.

No one said a word.

"Well I am going to grab something to drink," I declared, breaking the tension amongst the group.

"Are you planning on drinking tonight?" Steven asked, his brotherly protectiveness taking over.

"I said I was grabbing a drink didn't I?" I snapped, annoyed again.

"Haley—" he began, but was interrupted by my tone.

"I don't know," I answered him truthfully. "It just all depends…" I added as I turned back around and strolled through the masses inside.

I was really beginning to get irritated of his over protectiveness. I couldn't even go to a party without having him after me.

I strolled inside the kitchen and wasn't surprised when I saw a group of people playing a round of _'I never…'_ on the table. I walked over to the counter where the Dixie cups were placed, entertained as I heard them confess, yell, and laugh loudly with one another. I brought my attention at the great amount of hard alcohol situated on the island and chuckled again. I then sauntered over to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, taking a drink.

"Do you want me to add some Rum, Vodka, or any other hard liquor that I know would definitely add some flavor into your drink?" someone questioned from behind me.

I smiled as I turned around, knowing who spoke.

"Well fancy meeting you here," I told him as I walked over, amused. "In the kitchen, near the drinks…" I added with a grin.

"And yet, have I not taught you anything?" the masculine voice added as he strolled towards the island. "No Rum or anything. I do have to say that I am surprised at your lack of alcohol consumption. I would even believe that you actually want to wait till you are 21 to drink…" he added in an astonished tone.

"Maybe…" I replied as I strode over to him. "So how are you doing Mike?" I asked him as he grabbed a cup and grabbed some orange juice. "Still crashing high school parties as I could tell…"

He looked up and beamed at me. I could visibly see his dimples emerge from the smile that currently played on his face. Tonight he wore a red polo with some dark jeans and his white Ethnies. He didn't look half bad.

"How you doing sweetheart?" he questioned with his full attention on me. "Not causing too much destruction with your sober self, I hope."

"I'm doing well. In school, parents not home, racing…same old, same old," I answered with a sneer.

"Racing?" he repeated, taken aback. "I did hear some people say about a girl in a red hot Cobra beat Nathan," he confessed. "But I definitely did not think that it was you."

"Well I am," I replied. "And why is it so surprising to hear?" I verbalized, curious and laughing.

"Because the guys definitely lacked the details in how hot the girl actually was," he retorted as he stared into my brown eyes, his dimples radiating once more.

I slightly began to blush at his bluntness as I persisted to hold onto his soft gaze.

"So Mr. Mike, how come you are always in the kitchen and not out there, partying with the rest of the reckless teenagers?" I asked him as I broke the intent gape.

"Because I always know that I'll run into you in here," he responded, flirting.

"Really?" I answered, amused.

"Well really I am a bartender in the makes so I just like to practice whenever I can," he admitted as he added some liquor to the cup in his hands. "But it is always a plus to run into you," he stated as he handed me the cup with a smirk.

"No thanks," I retorted to his offer. "I am…what you call it, straight edge tonight," I told him as I held onto my coke.

"Come on…" he pressured me as he shoved the drink my face. "It's just one drink. I promise that there is hardly any alcohol," he added.

I glanced at his innocent face and smiled.

"Fine," I gave in as I set my coke on the counter and accepted his proposal. "But this is just it, I'm driving tonight."

I examined my drink and sent Mike a look of skepticism, but the smirk in his face stayed as he watched me. I then, lifted the drink to my lips and took a swig. A fruity taste filled my mouth.

"This isn't half bad," I acknowledge. "What is it?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Sex on the beach," he declared with a grin.

My eyes expanded in response of his boldness, astonished and enchanted. The blush that was already on my cheeks lengthened as I knew that they were now a fiery red.

I stood speechless.

"I thought you'll like it," he stated with his continuous beam.

I started to chuckle, shaking off his daring gaze as I took another gulp from my cup. Unexpectedly, I heard someone pace in. I looked up and saw Tim's drunken form marching over to the counter. I laughed as I watched his plaid shirt folded and grungy looking. He curved about and caught my attention.

"Oh look, it is my brother with one of my favorite people," he said as he staggered over and hugged us.

I glared at him like he was nuts.

"You really should calm down on the beer Tim," I told him. "You are beginning to hallucinate that a complete stranger is your brother and that I am your favorite person."

"What are you talking about Haley?" he asked as he turned around and brought his attention to me, allowing me to smell the beer on his breath. "This is Mike Smith Haley James," he announced.

"First of all, cease these names," I began, "And what? Mike Smith?" I repeated, confused.

"I am afraid that he is telling you the truth," Mike spoke up as he gazed at me, trying to ignore Tim. "I am brothers with Tim. We may share the same parents, but I could tell you that we don't share the same low IQ," he stated.

"So this is the brother you were talking about before?" I asked him, astonishment still present in my voice as we saw Tim abruptly get off of us and stroll to the counter to grab some cups.

"The one and only," he answered as we observed him walk over to the keg.

We observed as he pressed the hose to serve himself some beer, but the liquid would not come out. Finally, someone walked over to him and pumped the keg. In result, Tim persisted to stare at the hose and all of the sudden beer was thrown to his face.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"However, at times I do happen to think if my parents dropped him or just adopted him," he voiced as we viewed Tim recuperate and pace back inside the house, his face still wet from the alcohol.

I abruptly started to giggle again, hard. I couldn't help but hoot at Tim's stupid drunk behavior. My laughter grew as I heard Mike join me in my amusement.

"What the hell are you guys on?" asked Peyton as she strolled inside. "Did you guys take some drugs or something?"

My laughter died down as I noticed the new individual in the room. I looked up and observed Peyton on her way to the keg to get herself some more to drink.

"No, we on the Haley drug remember?" I teased, causing her to snicker in response from our earlier joke. "But nothing," I replied as I looked over to Mike and we both shared a laugh once more, us being the only ones to know the real reason we were so amused.

"Already then…" she said. "So I could tell that you met Mike," she declared as she strode over to us. "Hey Mike, how's UNC treating you?" she greeted as she walked over and hugged him.

"Good, doing the same old, same old," he answered. "Dealing with ass of professors, taking ridiculously hard exams, crashing high school parties whenever I can and trying to flirt with some cute girls…"

He looked over at me and smiled in reassurance.

"I could tell…" she retorted, entertained. "So, you're enjoying yourself?"

He glanced over at me and grinned.

"Oh most definitely…"

She gazed over at me and I took a sip as I knew that I had some major explaining to do later. Then unpredictably, the music stopped.

"What the hell happened with the music?" I asked, confused since it never happens in any parties, especially not Nathan Scott's.

"I don't know…" Peyton answered as Mike and I followed her retreating figure.

Suddenly the melody started up again and a hard beat filled the room. We rapidly began to distinctly hear the voices of the guys coming from the living room, singing along with the rappers.

"_Got a drink that you can't put down?_" we heard them chant in unison. "_When a fight, will the shit go down?_" they continued as we entered the room. "_Get fucked up, get fucked up…_"

We watched as a group of intoxicated guys sing along to Iconz, _Get Fucked up_. The ringleader of the group, drunker then all, sat down on the coach, singing along with his friends as he celebrated his birthday. I could visibly see Steven and Tim situated beside Nathan, extending their drinks like the rest of the guys as they sang along to the song.

"Oh my God…" I voiced, astonished at the scene in front of me. "I thought Halloween was bad…"

"Oh no," Peyton declared. "That is just the first step to their partying, followed by the banging New Year's Eve party. It's tradition I guess…"

"To get that wasted and sing along to a song that basically says _'Get fucked up'_?" I imitated.

"I do have to say that it does happen every year," Mike affirmed as he stared at his group of friends. "Every year, it is crazier then the last and especially since Steven has now joined the group. Well, now everything is twice as crazy," he stated as he looked over at me.

"_How the fuck you wanna be like us? You aint fly…__Get tow up, get fucked up…Let's go, get fucked up…"_ they highly sang.

We glanced at each other.

"_Fo__ sho, get fucked up…Uhu, get fucked up…_" they persisted.

We all erupted in laugher, pleased at the entertaining time we were all having.

* * *

"So you are planning on studying law?" I asked Mike, as we sat together in the kitchen. "You definitely have been surprising me all night…" I told him, slightly giggling. 

"Well I am full of surprises," he declared. "Kinda like some people I know actually…" he said as he looked over at me.

"Well, like I said before, never judge a book by its cover," I answered with a grin.

I glanced over at him, enjoying the time we have spent talking. After the karaoke incident with the guys, Mike and I departed to the kitchen, continuing to converse as we got to know each other a little better. I learned a lot of interesting things about him, amazed at how different he was then what I thought.

"Exactly," he answered as he stared back at me with great intensity.

He abruptly pulled his russet gaze from me and checked the time.

"Wow, I can't believe that it is almost three," he announced as he got off of his chair.

"Are you serious?" I asked amazed. "Damn, I should have been gone by now…"

"Why?" he questioned curiously. "Have another party to attend to?"

I smiled at his charm.

"No," I answered. "But I have this big test that I was going to study for."

"On a weekend?" he inquired, puzzled.

"Yes," I replied. "Tests aren't put on hold because of the weekends you know…" I teasingly told him. "Teachers don't care about parties."

"Well that's a shame," he answered. "Well I best get going because I need to head back to Chapel Hill so I can be on time for school on Monday," he verbalized.

"So late?" I asked him. "You are going to drive all the way over there at three o'clock in the morning?" I asked, confused and worried.

"No," he answered as he started to laugh. "I need to head home so I could sleep for my ride up there," he cleared up. "But good to know that you are worried about me," he said with a grin.

"Worried about the guy that always serves me drinks," I corrected for him. "Who in the world would I have to make me drinks when I walk into the kitchen?" I voiced, falsely hurt.

"Good to know that my bartending skills will be missed then," he retorted.

He walked over to me and smirked. He reached over towards my chair and I suddenly got tense, panic beginning to fill my eyes as I thought that he was leaning over to kiss me. However, his hand reached over and passed me, grabbing his jacket as he beamed at me amused. I awkwardly started to sneer, feeling dumb for my thoughts. Subsequently, he bent over and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later sweetheart," he told me with a continuous leer. "Maybe next time we could both have some _Sex on the Beach_," his masculine voice whispered into my ear as he turned around and with one last look, departed.

I smirked at him, mentally thanking him for the good time we had. Soon afterwards, I got up and headed for the living room. As I strolled, looking around at the house, I started to laugh at all the drunken bodies lying around the house. There were still a few partiers drinking and conversing, but most were sitting around or lying heavily intoxicated.

"This is what our future of America comes to?" I asked myself as I passed the masses of people resting around the house. "God, there is no hope for us…"

"Haley!" someone yelled from one of the rooms, disrupting my loud thoughts.

I strolled towards the blonde curls and smiled. I saw Nathan on the floor amongst some other drunks.

"I see someone definitely decided to celebrate his birthday in style," I said as I saw Nathan's scattered figure on the floor, snickering noisily.

His shirt was spread all around him while his sweater lay wrinkled beside him. One could visibly tell that he was definitely wasted.

"I need you to take him upstairs," declared Peyton as she gawked at me in a hopeful way.

"I am not lugging him up the stairs," I complained piercingly, astounded at her statement. "Where the hell is Steven anyways? Can't he take his good buddy up the stairs to his room?" I finished.

"He took some people home," she replied. "Everyone else left, I need you to take him."

"He is over 80 pounds then me!" I yelled. "That is his entire dead weight, how the hell do you expect me to lug him up the stairs if I can't even lift him up?"

"I'll help you," she told me as she bent over and tried to lift his shoulder. "But first I need help. I can't do this on my own…" she added as she looked up and caught my strong gaze.

"Fine, but Nathan --," I began, ceasing my words as I bowed over and tried to lift him up, off the ground.

_'Owes me big'_, I was going to say, but I abruptly began to remember what he did for me the misfortunate night that I got drunk. He helped me out and even held my hair back for me when I was puking.

"Nathan what?" Peyton inquired, trying to boost him up.

"Nothing," I answered, not wanting to tell her the events of that night.

_A secret Nathan and I only shared…_

"Okay, well you are going to raise him by the arm while I'll do the same on his other side," she commanded. "One…two…" she voiced as I got ready to pick him up. "Three," she shouted as we tried to get him up.

However, instead we fell onto the floor. One of Nathan's arms fell on Peyton's face, smacking her. He grunted in response while she cursed at the strike she just took.

"At least we know that he is alive and will be able to function tomorrow…" I voiced with fake lightheartedness. "But damn, he weighs so much," I verbalized. "He really needs to start laying off those Wheaties or something…" I added under my breath.

Peyton glared at me.

"What?" I questioned, bewildered.

"Okay, we are going to give this another try, but could you please put a little bit more energy and actually help me lift him up," she voiced, ignoring me.

"I did. It's not my fault I am as fitted as either of you," I complained. "I am a homey kind of girl, instead of running laps and lifting up weights I lift up pencils and books," I told her. "So excuse me…"

"Your excuses are really starting to become sad," she responded as she sent me a threatening look. "Now in the count of three we are going to try again and put in a little more energy got it?"

"Fine," I retorted.

_One… two… three._

We staggered a bit before we successfully were able to raise him off the wooden tile. My left arm made its way on his waist as I tried to hold onto his right side that was incredibly heavy. As we staggered to the stairs, I could clearly smell the distinct scent of his cologne mixed with beer. My hand that rested on his waist was able to particularly feel how defined his torso was, impressed by the result of many days in the weight room.

Definitely did him good.

"Okay, now this is going to be the difficult part," Peyton stated as she brought her gaze to the staircase.

The stairway looked really long.

"We can't just honestly leave him here on the steps? Sure it might hurt his neck a little when he wakes up tomorrow, but I don't think that it is going to be that big of a deal. It'll just teach him a small lesson of never drinking that heavily again," I said with a grin, wanting to persuade her.

"You really are something Haley," she replied as she rolled her eyes and made the initiating step towards the stairs. "Now come on and let's go."

I grunted in response as I tried to lug his profound body up the stairs. With minor bruises and minutes that passed, we were almost at the top of the second floor. Suddenly, we heard something break downstairs.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I dropped Nathan's arm and heard him mumble again.

"Shit," Peyton replied. "I am going to have to check that out. I kinda promised Nathan that I was going to take care of his house since he knew that he was planning on getting drunk and all. So take him up the stairs…" she declared as she set him down and raced off.

"Peyton!" I complained as I let him drop on the steps, trying to catch her attention.

Though, she was already gone, I was talking to air.

"Arg…" I voiced with annoyance as I turned around and stared at Nathan's scattered form on the stairs.

I watched as he lay, quiet and absolutely smashed. I swiftly started to laugh.

After my hilarity died down I grabbed a hold of Nathan once more and tried to lift him up. As I tried to pick him up, my lost footing caused me to trip over. I landed hard on the stairs, my body aching in pain.

"Shit," I spoke to myself as I held onto my back, irritated and sore.

I distinctly heard Nathan murmur with pain also as he slightly rolled.

"So you are conscious somewhere in there," I said out loud as I watched him move for a second time.

He grunted in response.

"Okay, you are going to help me now," I told him as I bent over and looked into his closed eyes. "In the count of three you are going to try to get up and we are going to take you to your bedroom," I commanded.

I watched as his drunken figure continued to lie on the floor, not seeming to make a motion to get up.

"One…two…three," I told him as I tried to raise his dead weight once more.

And within ten minutes, with the little help from him, we were able to get him up the stairs. We walked to the first door that I saw, opening it and stepping inside. I tried to adjust my eyes to the dark room, but was unable to. Thus, I dropped Nathan to a nearby chair and set him down. I then staggered to the lights and turned them on.

The illuminating room allowed me to see an area that appeared to be a trophy room. Curiosity got the best of me as I glanced around at the numerous awards hanged up on the walls and placed all around the tables in the room. I was able to depict the awards of Dan Scott, but noticed that they ended after a few years of College. Yet, the awards that were most distinguishable were those given to Nathan. I walked by a table and saw an immense amount of trophies. I slightly began to smirk at Nathan's awarding skill.

My gaze caught the glare of a line of pictures, situated nicely on another table. I ambled over to them and grinned as I saw an entire row of pictures of Nathan. The first picture looked like an image of Nathan when he was about 5, holding onto a basketball. Each following photograph represented a year that passed that he played ball; 12 in all. Though, one was not yet placed for his 18th year.

I smiled as I passed by each portrait, content by Nathan's beaming figure in the pictures. Although, I noticed that as each photo passed by, his smile started to vanish a little each time. The joy that usually was present in his eyes was gone.

_The love of the game fading away…_

I stopped as I noticed the recent picture that they added to it. The usual smirk stood on his lips as he held onto the ball in his hands, appearing like himself, but I was able to notice something more. I compared the picture of when he was five to his latest addition and saw a difference.

The new recognition of Nathan, unexpected as it was, made me feel uncomfortable in the room. I walked over to Nathan and with less difficulty, helped him out. We marched outside and I opened the following door. My eyes were able to distinguish a blue wall and I immediately knew that it belonged to him. I turned on the lights with Nathan still in my arms as I took him inside his room. I moved to his bed and laid him down.

"Hum…" he said as he lay down on his comfortable bed.

I stared at him, examining his drunken appearance. I watched as his chest rose and dropped from his gradual breathing.

I grinned.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting down beside him. I could strongly smell the intoxicating scent of the alcohol he consumed. The letterman jacket that he usually wore was replaced by a sweatshirt tonight, impressing me. His raven dark hair was a mess, scattered around on his head. Unexpectedly, my hand began to reach over, wanting to fix his hair. Although, reality set in as I finally realized what I was doing and stopped. My hand still lightly caught his silky hair.

I didn't know what I was doing.

_The emotions in me taking over…_

I rapidly got up and headed for the door.

"Haley?" a tender voice came from behind me.

My feet stopped in its track. I gradually turned around and gazed at Nathan's pleasant form on the bed, his eyes closed. He appeared just like I left him moments ago.

"Haley," I told myself as I took a breath of fresh air. "You really are starting to imagine things…" I said aloud as I curved around and began to walk to the door.

"Why is it that friends have to be such pain in the asses?" he lowly asked, my ears not catching his words. "Putting restrictions on everything…"he mumbled, as he persisted to lie on his bed, his eyes still closed.

"What the hell are you talking about Nathan?" I questioned, confused as I approached his spread figure.

"You looked really nice tonight Haley," he said, my ears catching his soft words this time.

I continued to stand, bewildered.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" he inquired, his voice speaking gently.

I saw his eyes faintly open.

Different emotions ran through me as I pondered the question.

_Remembering his noble actions of the night months ago…_

Abruptly, I turned around and slowly strolled towards the door, my boots making noise that gradually filled up the quiet room. I took one last look at Nathan and smiled before my hand reached out, grabbed the cold nod, and left the warm room. My mind knew that I had made the best decision, but my heart pounded loudly inside of me as I walked through the house and into the chilly air, speaking otherwise.

* * *

**AN: I know, its been a hella long time, but I am finally done with it! Awesome! But anyways, I hope that you ALL enjoyed it and sorry for the suxiness. I still am trying to get back to writing since i have been gone for ages! I could have done another read through but I am so tired! Its also like 1 in the morning and I am leaving town in like 2 or 3 hours for Mexico! Woot! 2 weeks. So expect an update maybe in month? Need to UD TSE first, work on a collabo with my friend Janet, then I'll work on PL. Though, starting to move into my dorn on the 17th of August so you all are forewarned. Hard to believe that I am going to be a college student now! Gasp Well anyways, sorry for not posting ur individual replies this time, but you all shall get it next time! Promise!**

**Oh and sorry for repeating walking, looking, and smiling. Couldn't find good replacements for them. Well I didn't but they weren't enough! LOL! **

**Oh and please, please go read my fanfic exchange called Without Bounds! Its located here in RC on the first pace! Thankies! Well time for me to sleep so I'll ttyl! Adios and miss u all!**

**Ivonne**


End file.
